


Frostbite

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Pain, Piercings, Rimming, Switching, Top Loki (Marvel), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: In the future where vampires and humans have not only learned to coexist, but thrive together. Thor has done everything in his path to stay out of their way, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Taking what was supposed to be a quick 'job' as a feeder for a wealthy vampire Loki turns into something far more than either he or the other expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A vampire fic!!! Wow!!! This was so much fun to write. We have 3 fully completed fics (this one, a cruel angels thesis, plus one more), and have a 4th in the works!

“This tastes like shit.” Loki swore, wrinkling his nose at the latte he was sipping. “Why the fuck do humans think going ‘vegan’ is anything  _ we _ would be interested in?” 

 

Sigyn was sitting across from him, sipping her latte with genuine joy, and she shrugged at him. In disgust, Loki made eye contact with the human barista through the glass window from his spot on the patio, and visibly dumped the latte onto the street. The human, a girl, flushed and ducked her head. Chortling, he returned the cup back to its saucer. 

 

“That's mean, Loki.” Scolded Sigyn, who looked at the reddish stain on the street, illuminated by the moon. “I could've drank that instead, you know.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Loki put his feet on the free chair, taking out a flask. 

 

“Loki!” Sigyn hissed, pulling back her lip, revealing a shining pair of fangs, looking around as the black flask appeared. 

 

Ignoring her, he opened it and tipped his head back, taking a hearty swig of the contents, audibly moaning as the blood coated his throat. 

 

“What? You want some instead of that synthetic shit you're drinking?” He offered her. She shook her head stiffly, although tempted by the smell. Loki paid pretty pennies to get the imported, and  _ illegal _ blood. With a look of pity, she continued to sip at her latte, feeling sad for her friend. As he looked out from under their covered table, the moonlight illuminating his extremely pale skin, Sigyn wondered when Loki would find a feeder that suited his tastes. However, the vampire sitting across from her had damned picky tastes. One thing humans didn't understand about the synthetic blood they had created for vampires was that a floral note didn't mean “put flowers” in the blood. Nor did a musky scent mean that all vampires liked animal blood. A good number preferred animal blood, and a lot got used to the taste since it was easier to procure. But human blood was special, as it was all unique. 

 

Sigyn, in the four centuries of knowing Loki, knew he had a taste for citrusy blood. Which was  _ very _ hard to find in a feeder. Sighing, she thought of her feeder, waiting at home. Fandral had been a “blind sate”, so to speak. Humans enjoyed morbid puns, so when a “dating” type service had been set up for vampires to meet with willing feeders, they decided on “sate”, instead of date. Fandral had sweet blood, and even had let Loki take a sip from him once. Politely, the vampire told him it was like drinking pure battery acid and bleach mixed together. 

 

“Hurry up, Sigyn. I want to go look at that new store down the street- you remember it, right?” Loki said, checking his watch. They only had a few more hours until sunrise. 

 

While society had mostly adapted to the ideal time frame for vampires, the sun hadn't exactly gotten the memo that most of the world operated by moonlight these days. Sure, since the vampiric plague had first happened, society had had an extremely hard time adjusting. But once humans got their shit together and stopped shooting at vampires (which only pisses a vampire off, you know), the world had some amazing benefits. Solar power was the most used source of power, with it’s sister, lunar power, rising up in popularity since its invention a decade back. Vampire regeneration and cells had been studied, introducing new materials to use, and the most recent and controversial creation- vampiric medicine for  _ humans _ . It faced opposition from humans and vampires alike, but Loki honestly didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do was to get to that store. 

 

“Fine, fine, I'm done.” Sigyn said, downing the rest of the latte. She pulled up a holographic menu, opting to tip the barista Loki had scared with his nasty scowl, tapping to give her a few extra bucks. Waving it away, she jogged down the street to catch up with her friend, who had already started on his way.

* * *

 

"Just think about it Thor." Sif took a slow drag of her cigarette, letting the smoke rise from her open mouth before blowing it out into the night air. Thor waved the annoying cloud away, giving her a pointed look.   
  
"I don't need money THAT badly." 

  
But Sif raised her brows in mock surprise.

  
"You literally just got an eviction notice on your door."

  
"It doesn't mean I have to leave immediately." Thor took the paper he had ripped off his apartment door and crumpled it. "I go on an eviction list. I have till the 18th to pay and that's not for another two weeks."   
  
Sif watched the crumpled paper as it was tossed halfway across the street by the angry blond.   
  
"Yeah? How's that handyman job-to-job life treating your wallet these days?" Sif laughed and took another drag. "Most folks have their domestic bots to fix shit, and car repairs are mostly all automatic. But hey, I told you that the day you decided a degree wasn't worth the time." 

 

She leaned back against the stone steps.   
  
"Aaaand there's the 'I told you so' I was waiting for." Thor grumbled.   
  
"Look. I'm going to level with you because we are friends. Best friends actually. Your only friend."   
  
"Sif.."    
  
"Ok, but seriously. You don't have a real job," She held her finger up as Thor opened his mouth to protest. "Meaning no stable check, you're about to be kicked out of your apartment and your bike was recently repossessed. You don't exactly have many options left if you don't want to be living under a bridge eating cat food."   
  
Thor let out a long breath.

  
He hated that she was right. He ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it out of his face.

  
"But-, to be some vamp's blood bitch?"   
  
"Oh come off it Thor. It's not that bad and the pay is fantastic." Thor groaned. "You don't have to make it more into what it is. Here," 

  
She fished in her pocket for her phone and showed Thor an app with the image of a red dog.   
  
"This one's called Blood Hound. Basically you hook up with a vamp for a drink and then that's it."   
  
"Really?.. that's sounds like prostitution. Sif, are you telling me to sell my body?" Thor was only half joking as he took up her phone to get a better look.   
  
"Shut up," Sif laughed. "Think about it more like a drug trade, except totally legal. Vamp gets their fix and you get paid."   
  
"Wow-," Thor looked at some of the offers that were being made, some hiking into the thousands for just a single visit.   
  
"Yeah! And boy you'd make a good amount, you've got that virgin blood."

  
"Stop- sounding like prostitution again."   
  
Sif laughed and took back her phone. 

 

"I'll make you an account. Smile!" She snapped a photo before Thor realized what she was doing.

  
"Sif!"

  
"Shut up you'll thank me later. Maybe I can hook you up with a hottie like Amora."

  
Thor snorted. Sif had been Amora's feeder for over a year now, so Thor was rather convinced she was biased. 

  
"Trust me. One time thing and your rent's paid."

* * *

 

Loki was lounging in his bed, the blinds drawn tightly as the sun was due to rise soon. As usual, he was hungry. His reserve of blood was starting to run out, and it was showing on his face- he was looking more gaunt than usual. Sighing, he lifted the flask to his lips, licking the rim of the opening as he took in the last few drops of blood. Looking over to the safe he kept in the corner of his room, he knew there were only two more bags of blood inside. While it wasn't a monetary issue, he could definitely get more if he wanted, Loki missed the feeling of a fresh feed. 

 

Just as he was reminiscing about the last feed he had had that had been enjoyable, his phone ‘pinged’ at him. Picking it up and resetting back into the massive amount of pillows he kept on his bed, Loki saw it was one from Blood Hound. He hated the name, and hardly ever actually met up with anyone from it, but he kept the app all the same. Several new feeders had liked him, and he knew why- the price he offered was rather grand. Specifically, it was for those with his favored citrus blood, and the amount of times he had been disappointed made him rather jaded about the whole thing. 

 

A new account, created recently, had liked his offer. Bored to death (which was something Loki rather wished was an outcome of boredom), he clicked on the profile, pulling up a picture of a blond man, who looked rather.... Impressive. Sitting to attention slightly, Loki scrolled through his pictures, noting the musculature of the human, and how his skin was tan, and his hair looked sun-bleached. This one spent a lot of time outside, soaking up vitamin D. While vampires couldn't be in the sun, their bodies still craved vitamin D, and special supplements were sold to the vampire market. Yet, any vampire would tell you, fresh, healthy blood with large amount of vitamin D was the best way to absorb those nutrients. Even if this “Thor” guy didn't have the exact taste Loki was looking for, at least he would get vital blood to keep him going while he waited for his next shipment. 

 

And maybe rub up on the human a little while he took a drink. 

 

With that thought in mind, he messaged the man. 

 

_ Loki: Have you ever fed a vampire before? _

 

He waited, looking at his newsfeed while he waited. A notice on his phone made him think the human had responded, but it was just to alert him the sun had risen, and it warned all vampires. Just as he was about to turn into bed, his phone ‘pinged’ at him. 

 

_ Thor: no, not ever.  _

 

Loki chuckled to himself. 

 

_ Loki: Ah, a fresh bite. How wonderful. Can you come to my place now?  _

 

_ " _ Ugh.." Thor grimaced at the vampire's 'fresh' remark, being reminded of just how weird he was about all this.    
  
Thor had done his best to stay out of the way of the bloodsuckers, and now..   
  
Now he was texting one back to ask for the address.

* * *

  
Thor parked his motorcycle beside the massive high rise, taking his helmet off as he craned his head allllll the way to the top.   
  
Thor knew this Loki guy had deep pockets from the offers he was making- but this side of town was where the rich of the rich were, and the address texted to his app noted near the very top.   
  
Thor thought about backing out.    
But a second look at the payment urged him through the fancy front doors.    
  
As instructed, Thor took the elevator to the 31st floor, hesitating once more before knocking loudly on the wood carved doors.

 

Loki smoothed his hair down in the mirror, then walked from his living room to the double doors. While he didn’t live in the penthouse, he was a floor below it, and the whole 31st floor was his. Opening one, Loki was greeted by a pleasant waft as the scent of the human drifted towards him. 

 

“You got here fast.” He commented with a smirk. The human was clean, but he could see signs of wear in his clothing. It was obvious he needed the money, and this was probably his last-ditch attempt before turning to other less desirable methods. 

 

“I’m Loki.” He said, introducing himself as he stepped aside to let the man in, eyes trained steadily as he watched the blond look around at the living room in awe. Loki was the only one of his family to survive the infection of the plague, and that left him very, very wealthy, and the investments he had made over the few centuries only increased it. Technically, he worked, but his media management company that he had created several years before was nearly autonomous. That left Loki with time to pass as he pleased. 

 

“Take a seat.” He said, gesturing to the couch. “Do you want water? I could order food.” 

 

The offer was taken with interest by the human. Loki didn’t know how  _ other _ vampires liked to make their feeds comfortable, but he found that humans responded well when treated... Well, like humans.

 

Thor hadn't expected the hospitality, especially from a hookup like this that emphasized quick and discreet meet ups. But Loki seemed keen on niceties.   
  
Thor didn't trust it.   
  
But he politely accepted the water.    
  
While he didn't want to be rude, he also declined the offer of food. Honestly, he didn't want to be here that long.   
How long do these things take?    
  
"So.. uh.. how- does this work?" Thor asked the lithe man as he accepted the offered glass.

 

“Are you in a hurry to be somewhere?” Loki asked, smiling. The human bristled at that. “It’s a joke, child.”

 

Loki watched as Thor took a drink, his eyes sliding down to look at the man’s throat as he swallowed. Thor obviously stayed fit, and his neck was tan, with Loki noticing the back was a little darker. He wondered if the human was some sort of day laborer. 

 

“Did you bring a change of clothes?” Loki asked, knowing the human didn’t. He had purposefully left that part out of their brief texting exchange. 

 

Thor panicked for a brief second, trying to remember if that had been part of the instruction- or anywhere, because he only had the clothes on his back.   
  
He looked back to the vampire's piercing green gaze, shaking his head softly.   
  
"No-, I didn't. Why... would I need a change of clothes?"

 

“Well... It is a little...” Loki tilted his head, as if to think of the word he was looking for. “Messy.” 

 

Sighing, as if it were a major inconvenience, the vampire shook his head. 

 

“I guess this means you’ll have to take off the clothes you have on, then. Since you don’t want to go home covered in blood.” He added, when the human looked confused. “I have a few sheets that I’ll cover the couch with. I suppose you can use one too.” 

 

The vampire swiftly retrieved the sheets, black ones that wouldn’t get stained, only to see the human hadn’t undressed like he said. 

 

“If you wish for this to be quick, I would undress now.” He deadpanned, draping the black sheets over the opposite couch. 

 

Thor stared at him, then the sheets, realizing his face was heating up.   
  
This had NOT been in the description. No where did it say Thor would have to undress.    
"Wait-, you're going to- I thought-" he searched for the words. "I don't know, bleed over a glass or something-?"

 

With a pitying look, Loki tilted his head.

 

“It’s your first bite, Thor.” He said, as if it really mattered. “Besides, I’m a little old school. I was changed in the first wave of the plague. Before those fancy bleeding gadgets came out.”

 

Then, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over a fang. 

 

“And feeding the  _ natural _ way is so much better.” 

 

Thor swallowed hard as his eyes followed the motion of Loki's pink tongue along teeth.   
  
He wasn't ready for this-.   
  
He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

  
He needed this money.

  
He needed to pay his rent.

  
He couldn't afford to bail his motorcycle out of repossession again.    
  
"Ok.." Thor slid his coat off, movements fast and a little jerky as he told himself the sooner this was over the better. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his very defined muscled body to Loki. He planned on stopping there, but Loki politely reminded him that he had said 'all' his clothing if he didn't want them covered in blood.    
  
It took him another minute to convince himself the money was worth it.   
  
He stripped the rest of the way, covering himself before quickly sitting back down on the couch and using one of the black sheets to keep his modesty.

 

Loki watched, standing with arms folded at his waist, appreciating the view. When Thor sat down, Loki sauntered over, joining him, noting the way the human clutched at the blanket like it was his most dearly prized possession. Unable to stop himself, Loki began to rub is hands all over the exposed torso and neck, down his shoulders and his arms.

 

“W-What’re you doing?” Stuttered the human, who recoiled away.

 

“Making sure your blood flow is good.” Loki lied, just wanting to feel the warm skin under his cold hands, noting the way Thor’s bicep flexed as he held the blanket closer to his body. “Your pulse is too fast. You need to calm down.”

 

"I am calm." Thor retorted immediately.   
  
Loki's cold hands felt even colder against Thor's heated skin and he swallowed thickly once more.    
  
Ok-, so maybe his heart was going a little fast. He closed his eyes.    
  


He was a grown ass man. He could handle one tiny bite from an over eager bloodsucker.    
This was easy money.    
  
He cleared his throat and opened his eyes again, able to feel his heart slowing, if only a little.    
  
"...Better?"

 

Loki tipped his head back, laying his ear against Thor’s bare chest, listening to the human’s heartbeat. He felt those blue eyes looking down at him, and so he opened his own eyes, smiling up. 

 

“Yes. Better.” He confirmed, then straddled the human’s lap quickly. “Ah, ah... Your pulse is too fast again.” 

 

He tilted the human’s head back, lips grazing against the rapid pulse.

 

“If you don’t want to bleed out, you need to calm down again.” Said the vampire. It was all teasing. Even if this feed wasn’t going to be a repeat, he was going to make sure this hot human never forgot his first bite. 

 

Thor had found himself clutching the sheets again when Loki straddled him, cursing loudly in his mind.    
  
This- wasn't at all what he thought would happen- at all, and he couldn't help the small gasp that left his mouth when Loki seated himself on his lap.   
  
Ok- ok-,. This was weird but he can handle this-    
  
"Just- hurry up-"  he breathed slowly, closing his eyes again.

 

He rubbed his lips against the soft skin, eyes closing as he paused, feeling the flow of blood running through the human. It was intoxicating. He couldn’t recall the last time he had given someone their first bite. While it didn’t really matter, he equated it to the way humans equated virginity- just knowing you were the first... That was enough to make him all the more eager. 

 

Drawing his lip back, Loki sunk his fangs into the strong neck, and his eyes shot open. The first few drops of blood almost had no taste, but Thor tensed below him, and Loki could taste it...

 

He tasted like oranges. Or, what Loki remembered of oranges from his life as a human. 

 

Pulling back, he watched the blood fall out, and saw the way Thor’s eyes rolled back. The shock of the taste made the vampire pause. Then, he realized, he would have to make it as enjoyable for Thor as he could, so he could attempt to tie him in as a feeder.

 

Leaning back down, Loki licked at the blood, following it, dragging his tongue up the tan skin, before going back to the puncture wounds, and reinserted his fangs. As he sucked, he began to release his own venom, which, to most humans, acted as a sexual stimulant. Thor, it appeared, was like most humans, as Loki could feel an impressive erection begin to grow beneath him. The sheets were thin and the pajama pants Loki wore were thin too, and before he really knew it, he was grinding down on the pulsating member beneath him. At Thor’s neck, he was moaning loudly, sucking and slurping up the delicious blood, holding onto the back of the human’s neck and shoulder tightly. Hands on his hips forced his body down, helping him grind. 

 

Thor had no idea what had hit him, and he couldn't think after Loki came back the second bite.   
  
The vampire's cold tongue lathed against the hot blood pouring from the bite, and the pain he had expected had turned into erotic tingling. And he didn't want it to stop.   
  
All he wanted was more- his brain overloading with euphoric shrouds and Thor ground his hips against Loki without even realizing he was.    
  
He had never been so turned in in his life, his hand gripped Loki's arm hard but not to push him away- instead like a vice to keep him in place as he moaned lowly in his throat.   
  
"Wh-what-" but Thor could barely even get that word of confusion out before it melted away to another gasping moan and he arched his hips upwards. 

 

"Fuck-" he opted to curse instead.

 

Loki smiled around his bite, groaning as he was grabbed. The human made such pretty noises below him, he didn’t want to stop sucking. But the idea of draining and just how illegal it was lurked in the back of his mind, so he forced himself to stop, also realizing how weak the grasp on his arm became. 

 

Instead, he focused on licking the wounds, sealing them with his saliva, watching as they reduced to two small pinpricks. Not wanting to waste a single drop of blood, Loki began to lick all over Thor’s body, anywhere the blood had dripped (and some places where he just felt like it). When he shook off the hands on his hips, he noticed there was a darker wet spot, exactly where he had been sitting. 

 

The human had orgasmed from his first feed. As the vampire looked up to see how Thor was taking it, he noticed the human’s eyes were a little glazed over, his mouth open as he panted. It was beyond erotic, but also a bit concerning too. Loki put a hand in the blond hair, stroking it backward, thumbing an exquisite cheekbone as he did. 

 

“I think you’re going to need some steak or something.” He murmured, seeing a small drop of blood on the earlobe beneath his hand. Leaning in, he took his time sucking the blood off, ever so lightly grazing the lobe with his fang as he released it. Certain Thor had no energy to go anywhere, Loki walked into the kitchen, pulling out a take-out menu designed especially for this type of situation. 

 

Thor's entire body hummed with the feeding's afterglow. There had been some attempt to speak, but words had escaped him, just as his memory on how to move.    
Did he even want to move?   
  
He had felt Loki get off of him, but Thor was so lost in the haze that he made no attempt to get up or dressed or anything.   
  
It wasn't until there was a knock at the door did Thor jolt out of it. Like a blanket being lifted from his mind, and Thor sat up suddenly which only made him dizzy again.   
  
Loki strode gracefully to answer, taking a bag of something and bidding the man farewell. That was when Thor felt the cooled wet spot on his groin, flashing his face with heat.   
  
He'd cum.   
  
He actually cum while a vampire was draining the blood from his neck.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Thor demanded as best he could considering how light his body felt. Loki closed the door and turned back to the blond. "That- I- , That wasn't part of the deal!"

 

“Then I'm confused, because that's what feeding is like.” Loki answered, moving to his kitchen again to plate the food. The fact that he even had a kitchen was laughable in his opinion, but if he was going to host a feeder, he thought it might do him well to have more than one set of dishware. Plating the steak, spinach, and potatoes, he set them on the coffee table in front of the human. 

 

“You should eat.” Loki said, pointing to the hearty food. 

  
Thor had been trying to comprehend what Loki had said.   
  
That utterly orgasmic experience was--- normal? As in, every time a feeding occurred?

  
Thor swallowed thickly, silently fuming at Sif for leaving out this little detail which could have saved him a dramatic ton of embarrassment.    
  
His stomach growled, reminding him of the plate of food Loki had just set down. While Thor had every intention of declining and leaving as soon as he could, the smell of the steak was making his mouth water.    
  
With a little hesitation, Thor took up the utensils and cut into the meal as he looked back up to Loki. 

  
The vampire was watching him intently, the ever so faintest of smirks painted in the corners of his mouth.   
  
Of course Loki had known this was going to happen, and had probably expected Thor to have known as well, but was probably now rather amused at Thor's lack of vampiric knowledge.    
  
"It can't-, That was-," Thor couldn't find the right way to state that in no way was what he felt possible of being a normal reaction.    
"How-?" He ended up asking.

 

“It happens with most humans.” Loki said, settling back on the other couch, full and happy. “You would be very, very rare if you were hurting, and rarer still if you felt nothing.” 

 

Of course, Loki probably could've pulled back on how much venom he had leaked into the human, but it was hard with how delicious he was. 

 

“However, you  _ are _ very rare.” Loki added, propping a foot on the coffee table, crossing the other leg over. “Extremely rare.” 

  
Thor looked at Loki with a furrowed brow, chewing and swallowing what he had in his mouth before shaking his head.    
  
"Wait- you just said I had a rather normal experience. What do you mean I'm rare?"   
  
Thor couldn't help as his eyes traveled the length of Loki's relaxed body, realizing just how tall the dark haired man was..

 

“You had a normal experience. But  _ you _ are rare.” Loki answered. “Have you heard of how human blood isn't just one flavor? That there are... nuances to the flavor?” 

 

Thor nodded at him, stuffing another bite in his mouth. 

 

“You have a citrus note to your blood.” He smiled, before adding, “And that is very rare.” 

 

Loki watched as the human ate, noticing the portion of food looked rather small compared to the big man on his couch. Mentally, he made a note to have more food prepared the next time Thor came over. Which would happen.  

 

“Since you're blood is so rare... And happens to be suited to my taste, I'm willing to pay more.” Loki said, noting how more money caught the man’s attention. “For frequent feedings, of course.” 

 

Thor coughed in surprise. covering his mouth and clearing his throat.

  
Again. Loki wanted to do this again? Multiple times -actually.   
  
Was he really that rare? He bit his lower lip in thought subconsciously. 

  
Thor figured blood flavor was like blood type,  but never had he heard blood described as citrusy.   
  
"I-,. Don't know," Thor stalled, his cheeks flushing red again as he tried to hide it under another bite.    
  
He hadn't wanted to do this in the first place, and the first vampire to taste him was offering to become a feeder. Thor forcibly ignored  his body's response to the fresh memory. 

  
"I just needed to pay rent."

 

“Rent happens monthly, doesn't it?” Loki parried, yawning as he did so. “And you have to eat, and judging by that helmet you left on my table at the front door, you need to pay insurance for your motorcycle. I'm sure there's other things, like a phone bill, as well as the taxes on solar and lunar power.” 

 

Loki tilted his head. He was offering a wonderful deal, in exchange for something so simple. Not only did Thor get money, but he would most likely get his rocks off and a meal out of it as well. Feeders were normalized. 

 

“Could it be... that you don't like me?” He asked, looking hurt.    
  


"No- that's not.." Thor said immediately, then recollected himself. "I mean, I don't even know you. I don't know anything about vampires."   
  
Thor rubbed a hand over his face, trying to convince himself that Loki didn't have a valid enough point. But this offer was so undoubtedly good that he couldn't really argue with it-.    
  
He just had to let Loki feed off of him, which-, again Thor couldn't deny the magnitude of the pleasure he'd got from it.    
  
Pleasure and money-, for his blood.    
  
That was fair right? 

 

“It's hard for me to find blood like yours...” Loki admitted, changing his lounging position to a laying position on the couch. He was getting sleepy. “I  _ can _ drink other blood, but it just isn't the same.” 

 

Looking at the human through half-lidded eyes, Loki noticed how pretty he looked, sitting like some kind of Roman god, draped with the sheets. 

 

“Just come back again... in two nights. Come when the moon is high.” Loki suggested, propping his head up on stacked arms.    
  


Thor was silent as he looked over the vampire again, reminding him vaguely of a cat elegantly lounging.   
  
He could make his decision in two days.

  
"Ok.." he finally agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif finally got to the cafe and Thor pocketed his phone. The money transfer had gone to his account already, rising it out of the murky water of debt.    
  
"Hey you!" Sif tossed her bag onto the open chair and sat across him. "How'd sate night go?"   
  
"I should fucking slap you." 

  
Sf laughed, arching her brows and putting a hand over her chest. 

  
"Wha-"

  
"You could have warned me about the - thing- that happens while they feed." Thor reiterated. 

  
Sif of course knew exactly what he was talking about and burst out laughing. 

  
"Oh no, I wasn't about to ruin the surprise. You were such a sourpuss over it I figured why not throw you a monkey wrench."   
  
She giggled again as the waiters brought their menus and left, and though Thor gave her a pointed glare, he couldn't really stay mad at his friend.   
  
"Ok ok, so other than that- details! What was she like? You only told me you got a match, Mr. Vague."   
  
"He-," Thor corrected, putting the menu to the side having still been full from early this morning. Sif giggled again.

  
"Oh my god," she grinned. "A boyyy? Twas a lot of firsts for you huh?." She dodged the rolled straw paper thrown at her.

  
"Shut up.. he , paid a lot actually. I didn't think he'd accept the offer, but," Thor pulled his phone out and showed her his account and her eyes widened.

  
"Jesus Thor! Did you feed a damn movie star??"    
  
Thor shook his head. 

  
"I have no fucking idea. But.., I don't know.. maybe you were a little right."

  
Sif fake gasped. 

  
" _ Moi _ ?? I'm not surprised I already am. About what?"

  
"That..It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Sif smirked triumphantly as Thor continued. "I mean-, the pleasure thing aside... Loki was actually kind of nice."   
  
"See I told you so!" Sif declared her signature Sif line as the waiter dropped of their drinks. "So that's great! And you can go on these sate nights like- every night."   
  
"Actually," Thor rubbed the back of his head. "He asked me to come back in a few days."   
  
"What? Do you think he wants you to be his feeder? After one night?" Sif looked genuinely surprised this time. "Damn Thor do you have some sort of secret vampire charm or..?"   
  
"I don’t know about a permanent feeder but, I have citrus blood, apparently. And he told me it was hard for him to get a hold of that."   
  
"Thor that's amazing are you going to accept?"   
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. "It was kind of a one time thing- well-.., two time thing after Friday..but- I told you I didn't want to be a blood bitch you know that."   
  
"Thor- oh my god, this opportunity is literally the best thing that's happened to you since you met me." She playfully not-so-lightly slapped his arm. "You better actually think about it,"

* * *

 

When Sigyn and Fandral were welcomed into Loki’s apartment with kisses on the cheeks, they knew it meant one of two things- either the vampire had gotten laid, or had a gotten a fresh feed. The former was more likely, considering his picky tastes.

 

“Someone's got a little pep in their step.” Sigyn said, wiping the kiss from her cheek, while Fandral looked a little stunned from it, holding a hand to his cheek gently. If he wasn't Sigyn’s feeder, and if Loki had liked his blood, she was sure Fandral would be on his hands and knees for the male vampire. Since he was one of the older vampires, having been infected during the first plague, when the amount of vampires that survived was a very small number, only just breaking in the hundreds, the pale being had had centuries to hone anything he liked about himself. Elegant, hauntingly handsome, and exuding charm.... Well, anyone should feel lucky to have his attention. 

 

“You're right, Sigyn.” Loki replied, going into the kitchen and getting a bottle of some sort of pressed juice to give to Fandral. “You like that one, right?” 

 

Fandral said yes and began to drink. Sigyn rolled her eyes. It was an ancient vampire habit to force the feeders to consume iron, to keep them strong. And while there  _ was _ scientific evidence to support it, she thought having her feeder drink pressed kale and spinach and lemon mixes to be cruel. But then again, she wasn't Loki, so she didn't have the exact same influence. 

 

“Why are you so happy?” She asked, instantly regretting the smile he gave her. “If you got laid, I don't wanna hear about it.” 

 

“Follow me.” He beckoned them both with a finger, and they went through the winding hall to a room, where he stood at the door, practically bouncing in excitement. As he opened it, Sigyn realized what it was, gasping and looking at him in shock. 

 

“A feeding room? You've found a feeder?” She asked. 

 

Loki nodded, and ushered them in. A feeding room was anything a vampire wanted it to be, but he had a large bed set up in the center, covered in black sheets. Fandral saw the hidden restraints on the side, smirking. 

 

“It's not a done deal yet, but I showed him a good time the other day. So I'm fairly certain he is going to be mine.” Loki said, throwing an arm around Sigyn’s shoulders. “He tastes like oranges.” 

 

“Oranges?” She laughed, hugging him. Now she could stop worrying about Loki buying that illegal blood. 

 

They all climbed onto the soft bed, Fandral in between the vampires, who clung to him for warmth. 

 

“What's he like?” Asked Fandral, who had an arm wrapped around both vampires. Loki grinned, more to himself. 

 

“Sexy.” He answered. All of three of them laughed, and the other two pulled more answers out of him. Not that he had too much to go off of him personality-wise, but Loki had run a background check on the human and knew all about his history. 

 

“He's coming over tomorrow night.” He told them, and watched as Sigyn and Fandral shared a knowing look. Hope, for the first time in a long time, rose in his chest that soon, he might have something like that again. 

 

If only Thor would stop being so skittish.

* * *

 

Thor had gone back and forth on going and not going, but deep down, he knew he would.    
  
He'd tried to get his mind off the vampire, busting himself with rigorous labor less for the money and more to busy his mind. But it had the opposite effect. The mindless work of building a fence or roofing a house left his mind open to wander.    
  
Thor had even had dreams of that night, waking in a cold sweat and an urgent erection. He told himself it was annoying. That after tonight it was over and he was done.    
  
He didn't need to be constantly thinking of Loki's pale expanse of flawless skin, or the way he could feel his tongue caress against the bite on his neck, or the way his body felt on his own, or-   
  
"THOR!" The shout from his manager of the day jolted him back to reality and he realized he'd fucked up the wood he was working on.   
Shit..

* * *

  
Thor readied himself as the elevator ascended the last three stories to Loki's apartment. He brushed back his hair and straightened his jacket and made an attempt to not be so nervous.   
  
He'd done this before it was no big thing right? But having done it before was what was making him nervous. He knew what to expect now-,   
  
With another short breath, Thor knocked on the door again.

 

Containing his excitement, Loki walked to the door as slowly as he could manage. He had added a few more additions to the feeding room, and had food ready for the human. Tonight was going to be perfect, and the perfect way to ensnare Thor. The memory of the sweet blood had been at the forefront of his mind, and he had to swallow thickly before he opened the door, trying to appear suave and cool. 

 

“Hello, Thor.” He said, leading the human into his apartments. While he had no qualms about his looks, he much preferred his outfit to the pajamas he had worn. A slim, tight black turtleneck and tight, tight leather pants was all he wore, and as he had been doing for centuries, sans underpants. 

 

"Hello Loki.," 

  
Thor couldn't help as he looked Loki up and down. The clothes he had on today emphasized the vampire's lithe yet lean body, making him seem a little taller. The leather was wrapped perfectly around his long legs.    
  
He looked back up and realized Loki had been watching him stare and Thor quickly moved his gaze back around the room as he walked in.   
  
Thor himself had a white v neck shirt under his usual leather jacket, which had been one of his first purchases after paying up his rent and bike and he still had some of money left over.   
  
He could smell the scent of something delicious in the air.   
  
The air felt almost electrified as neither of them spoke at first, and Thor cleared his throat and took off his jacket.    
  
"So uh... how've you been?" He cringed to himself at the awful attempt at filling the silence with small talk.

 

Loki shut the front door, and walked behind Thor, unable to help himself as he ran a hand up Thor’s spine, ending with holding the back of his neck, curving around to stand close to the human. His finger stayed still on his pulse. 

 

“I've been well.” He answered, using the hand he had on the back of Thor’s neck to pull him closer, so their bodies touched. “Did you pay rent?” 

 

Thor swallowed hard at the sudden closeness, tempted to take a step back. But he didn't, instead nearly freezing up.    
  
He could feel his heart skip a beat as he searched for the answer to the simple question, distracted by Loki's intense gaze and the cool hand on his neck.   
  
"I uh- yes. Yes i paid,". He finally said. "I.  Thank you, by the way-, I mean, for " Thor was never this nervous, never stumbled over his sentences like this and it was frustrating that he couldn't quite keep himself in check around this vampire after only meeting him twice.

 

“You're welcome.” Smiled the vampire, using his other hand to help Thor's hand slide up onto his hip. “Everything is better if we are more comfortable with each other.” 

 

When his hand left the human’s, he was quite glad it stayed in place, using it to pull even closer. Only a few inches separated their faces. Loki closed the gap by twisting his head down, and laid it on Thor’s shoulder, keeping his lips against the human’s neck. Underneath him, Thor was so tense, so, bringing up his other hand, he began to gently massage areas on his back with both hands. 

 

“You should relax, Thor.” 

 

Thor's breath caught, but again he made no move to step away or out of Loki's embrace.    
He nodded shortly, the only indication that he agreed he needed to relax. It would go by faster if he wasn't constantly balking at the vampire's touches.    
  
But he couldn't help it. 

 

"I'm just not -, used to this," Thor glanced down Loki and back up. But the hands on his back did feel nice, as he'd been working all day, and the smaller man's hands were stronger than they appeared.

 

“Come lay down.” Loki said, releasing the human, but kept a hand in his. As he led him through the apartment, he could feel how Thor was twisting around to look at it. Calling it an apartment was just a pleasantry. With the winding stairs the led up to a second level, and the still expansive first floor, it was really a mansionette. Purposefully, he kept the feeding room on the first floor, to at least keep Thor comfortable. As they entered the room swathed in moonlight, the sight of the bed made Thor let go of his hand. 

“Laying down is the best position for feeding, Thor.” Loki insisted, wrapping an arm around his waist to usher him inside the room. 

 

Thor was not prepared for the room, nor the bed. Or the large bay windows that overlooked the city. He'd expected the couch again but this felt -official.   
  
He knew what a feeding room was, having heard a vague concept from Sif, but,. This had not been what he had in mind. The luxury seated in just the simple design matched the beauty of the rest of Loki's apartment.    
  
But Thor found himself shaking his head, planting his feet firmly on the glossy tile despite the arm around his waist.

  
"Wait-," he started, looking back to Loki. "I-, I haven't made a decision yet-, about the offer."

 

When he was stopped, Loki wrapped his other arm around the human’s waist, holding him close again, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. He could  _ feel _ how fast Thor's heart was beating, causing the blood to pump throughout his body faster. Holding his gaze, Loki looked at him for a moment. 

 

“I want you.” He said, hands moving to wander all over the human’s back again, proceeding to massage yet again, knowing it had helped him to relax before. “And it's not that I want you, but that I  _ need  _ you.” 

 

With small, slow steps, Loki was able to move them backwards, till his knees were back against the bed, and guiding them down with his strength, they laid back together, Thor on top of him. 

 

“Some part of you, no matter how small, also wants this.” Loki whispered, using his hands to encourage Thor to lay on him completely. “Maybe even....  _ needs _ this.”

 

Thor had opened his mouth to deny it, but he found himself unable to. Especially as his body was already betraying his words and reacting to the closeness, practically anticipating the high of the bite.    
  
When he swallowed, it felt like he was swallowing his heart and he forced himself to calm down.    
  
If-, IF he was going to do this, he was going to maintain every ounce of control he could. He knew what to expect this time, so Thor told himself he would be able to control his reaction better than their first time.   
  
Loki was watching him, watching him mill over Loki's words as the human bit his lower lip.    
  
"-just-, once more." Thor decided firmly.

 

Loki smiled up at him, a hand moving to cup the human’s face, stroking a cheekbone. Thor was flushed, and it made Loki all the more excited, his tongue already working around his fangs. Gently, he pushed the human off of him again. 

 

“I see you forgot a change of clothes again.” He noted. “I'll leave the room while you undress.”

 

Thor cussed under his breath, closing his eyes. He'd completely forgotten the extra clothes in his nervousness of the visit. Damnit he KNEW he was forgetting something-.   
  
He let Loki rise from the bed in an unnaturally fluid motion, not missing the small smirk on the vampire's face as he turned away.    
  
Thor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding until Loki half shut the door.

  
Ok.

  
Just like before- just- on a bed. Thor reassured himself as he made quick work of removing his clothing and getting onto the bed.   
  
It was more comfortable than it looked, which said a lot considering it already looked comfortable. He slid one of the heavy black sheets over his groin, feeling like a damn teenage girl waiting for her prom date to return with stolen champagne.

 

Loki opened the door when he heard Thor turn to climb in the bed. Outside, he had stripped himself as well, folding his clothes neatly by the door. At the human’s raised brows at Loki’s own nudity, the vampire couldn't help himself as he slowed his walk, climbing onto the foot of the bed, crawling to slip under the covers. Instantly, he clung to Thor's side, sighing at the warmth. 

 

“Even if after this feed, you decide you no longer wish to pursue it with me.... I hope you always remember me.” Loki whispered, rubbing Thor's torso all over, just like the first time. 

 

Thor doubted he would ever forget Loki- no- he knew he could never forget the man whom was roaming his thin hands along him, cooling Thor's already heated body.    
  
"I will," Thor said, his words breathier than he intended and he put a hand on Loki's bare hip. Though his skin was cold, it warmed quickly under Thor's touch.   
  
He was already semi hard and he silently hoped that it would go unnoticed, but Thor realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he was actually eager, but he shoved it away as he shifted slightly.

 

Loki dragged his hand from the blond’s chest, moving downwards, touching his hip, and rubbing the top of his thigh, elated Thor was touching him of his own volition. 

 

“Don't fight it, Thor.” He cooed softly, hand inching nearer to the hard cock, so close to him. “I intend to make every second of this as pleasurable as I can- for the both of us.” 

 

He began to kiss up his shoulder, moving to his neck, feeling the thrum of blood just below the surface. Kissing the old puncture wounds, Loki heard Thor gasp, for the vampire knew it was a sensitive spot. It would be, and if he continued to feed from that exact spot, the chances of getting the human to cum from light stimulation there would get higher and higher. Distracting Thor with licking and lightly sucking, without puncturing, the spot, Loki moved his hand down further, lightly grasping Thor's soft balls. His own body was reacting to the blond’s, getting warm and his cock was hard, pinned against Thor's thigh.  

 

Thor's entire body tensed when he felt Loki grabbing him, but instead of yelling at him Thor actually moaned. The hand that had been on Loki's waist tightened and his breath hitched.    
  
His cock was now at complete attention under the black sheets, and he felt himself twitch when Loki's thumb barely grazed the very base of his erection.   
  
"Loki-," Thor breathed through the vampire's licks and nips, the sensitive skin driving him even further. "Bite me-"

 

Loki moaned at the sweet words Thor uttered, but chose to delay bliss for both of them. Instead, he began to move his own hips, humping the hard thigh between his legs, moving his head down to lick and gently graze his fangs over Thor’s chest, leaving slightly raised red lines all over the tan skin. Moving his hand up, he began to pump the thick cock with practiced ease. 

 

“Shh...” He shushed the human as he asked him again to bite him, sucking one of the pink nipples with vigor, drawing out another sweet moan. “Touch me.”

 

Thor's anticipation was burning with Loki's incessant teasing, feeling the fangs graze against his skin and the hand on his aching cock.   
  
Thor hesitated, though very briefly before slipping the hand that had been gripping Loki's hip along the pale skin of Loki's abdomen down to the vampire's throbbing erection.    
  
It felt foreign to Thor, having never actually been with a man before, but he began stroking it as he would his own earning a soft moan from the smaller man and he could feel the sound along his own skin.

 

“Don't stop.” Loki urged, scooting back up and began to kiss the soft neck, noting how Thor’s breath hitched as he did so. “Are you ready?” 

 

Thor pressed himself into Loki's hand, his heart beating faster when Loki asked. He kept his pace on the vampire's shaft, syncing with the slow and deliberate movements Loki was doing to the same to him.    
  
"Yes-" Thor whispered, unconsciously tilting his head to better offer his neck. "Yes please- bite me," he urged.

 

Those words were hotter than anything Loki could’ve imagined, and he lined up his fangs with the puncture wounds, and sunk his teeth into them, moaning as blood instantly filled his mouth. Thor squeezed him, and Loki moved his hand faster, sucking the delicious blood from the human. The human matched him in pace, and Loki could feel his orgasm coming, the taste of oranges coating his mouth and throat. 

 

“Mmm.” He groaned when the blond tensed, orgasm flowing through him, pumping more blood into Loki’s mouth as his heart rate accelerated. Never had a feed been so good. The vampire’s own, dry orgasm rocked his body, with Loki taking his fangs out of the wounds to suck and lick the holes, sealing them as he rocked against the rough hand that grasped him. 

 

Thor had been so utterly overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure that he had cum before he was even realizing he was that close.    
  
But the venom still coursed through his body, still keeping him the arousal pounding through his veins. He grabbed a handful of Loki's silky black hair and pulled the vampire from his neck up to his mouth in a kiss, tasting his own blood in the other's mouth.    
  
In a fluid motion, Thor braced Loki with his other hand and pinned Loki down to the black sheets.

 

When Thor separated from the kiss, the glint of his own blood on his lips and the way he pinned down the vampire, had Loki aroused again in an instant. His legs were spread by thick, warm, muscular ones, and Loki felt Thor’s cock, still heavy with arousal, grinding against his hole. It had been a while since Loki himself had been penetrated, but a lack of preparation didn’t bother him. Taking his hand that was slick with cum, he reached down and coated Thor’s cock in his own seed, rubbing any remainder on his hole. 

 

“Well?” He asked when Thor hesitated for a mere moment. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

 

Thor heard those words penetrate straight through the fog, and he shuddered with intensified lust.   
  
He plunged himself into Loki, ripping a loud moan from the blond not having expected how utterly tight Loki felt, or the resistance that had come with it.    
  
Loki arched his back under Thor, crying out at being filled but was quickly silenced when Thor covered his mouth with his own in another devouring kiss.

 

“Fuck-” Well, it had clearly been much longer than Loki had thought since he was penetrated. Thor was thicker, longer, and bigger than Loki had anticipated, and it shocked him with how full he was. Clearly, he didn’t take nearly enough blood, for his feeder to still have this much energy, as he was pounded into over and over again, with astonishing force. As far as he knew, Thor had never had a male lover, which showed in the way he was relentless with his motions, but not going fairly deep. Locking his ankles behind Thor’s waist, Loki pulled him all the way in, crying out as that sensitive spot deep within him was brushed against. 

 

How desperately he wanted to flip them over, so he could ride the blond, but instead, he let Thor do what he wanted. The urge for blood, with the way he could feel it pumping within Thor, and within his hard cock inside of him, overcame Loki, and he brought the blond head to him. Plunging his teeth into a fresh bite on the opposite side of his neck, he clenched down on the cock inside him, a stifled moan emitting from his throat as he drank heartily.

 

Thor's body was wracked with another wave of chemical lust, a growl of pleasure panted against his breath.    
  
Thor grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair as he drank from him, practically pinning him where he was.    
  
He had felt the vampire shudder under him, and rutted into the spot that made Loki's entire body shake each time he hit it.    
  
He could barely see anything, heard only the sounds of their gasps and moans and their bodies intertwining and Thor couldn't get enough of it as his free hand pawed at Loki's side.

 

Never had a feed anticipated his wants before, and the hand that held his hair tightly and kept him planted against the neck provided the perfect contrast of pleasure, with the slight bit of pain. He could feel his human getting weaker with each suck, so he released one more surge of venom, just enough to help Thor move over that last hill. His reward was Thor burying himself deeply within him, pumping his seed inside, a sensation Loki had missed. The vampire’s eyes rolled, his own orgasm hitting him as the thick, burning hot (to him) liquid spilled inside of him, and more blood gushed into his mouth. 

 

“Thor...” He whispered, releasing his hold on the neck, licking over the new marks thoroughly, groaning as blood that had slid down Thor’s chest dripped onto his. 

 

Thor barely heard his whispered name on Loki's lips, sliding out of him as he pulled away and practically collapsed next to him.    
  
He fought to catch his breath, but he might as well had been on cloud nine in his post bite orgasm.   
  
This had been- even better than the first bite and he hadn't thought it could.

 

Loki turned his head, looking at the heaving back of his new feeder. With a confident smile, he turned on his side, and dragged his hand lazily up and down that strong back, knowing he had almost sealed the deal.

 

There were three more parts to his act, and one of them was sitting on a plate in the food warmer, piping hot. The other was in how Loki was going to care for his physically exhausted human, and the third was in how much he was going to transfer to Thor’s bank. Quietly leaving the bed and room, he retrieved the food, again, a hearty meal with iron-rich ingredients. He pulled the wheelable tray that swung over the bed and placed the food on it, waiting till Thor turned and sat back against the pillows before he hovered the tray over his lap. Then, with loving motions, he stroked the blond hair, and fed him bite after bite, kissing his face, and wiping up the drops of blood with his fingers, licking them clean afterwards.

 

Eager to know what his feeder thought, Loki waited until Thor took a drink of water to ask.

 

“Was it better this time?” 

 

Thor had honestly been blown away. Once he had come back down from the high, his body was ringing with tranquility, and then the meal? The food was amazing and though Thor had resisted being fed at first, the exhaustion of the feed let him concede and it was actually rather sweet of the vampire.   
  
"That was-," Thor wished he had a better word to fully capture how this went. "Amazing." He put his empty glass down, leaning against the headboard.    
  
He realized he'd just had his first gay sex experience-, and he looked back to the green eyed man. 

  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" He thought to ask. While he had never exactly done any research on the act, he knew it was supposed to be different than women.

 

Loki smiled, and smoothed the blond hair back again, adoring how concerned the human looked. It was rather sweet, actually.

 

“It would only hurt me if you didn’t enjoy yourself.” He murmured, feeling already very much attached to the blond. “Would it be so bad to be mine?”  

 

Thor stopped, the question while expected, still took him a little off guard, talking about it so soon. He figured it would have been over text, maybe? A phone call?. Tomorrow?..   
  
But why would it have been? This kind of question was best if asked face to face right?   
  
Thor was just., unprepared with an answer.   
  
He glanced down at his hands, running his thumb over the knuckle as he genuinely thought about his offer.   
  
"Lets say, IF I agreed-, if I did, what exactly would happen? What would change between what we are doing now?" He finally looked back to Loki.    
  
He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. He was actually considering being a blood bitch. Sif would die laughing.

 

“Aside from making certain you wouldn’t have to work if you didn’t want to? Well, a few things.” Loki tilted the man’s chin up, long fingers running down his neck. “First, we would establish a feeding schedule. You aren’t strong enough for daily feedings, but ideally, in the near future, we would be doing it daily.” 

 

He smirked, and added that snacks might be an option too.

 

“Since keeping you healthy and happy is all that’s important, I would largely control your diet, to ensure you’re strong enough to continue being a feeder. And,” He paused, making eye contact. “You will never feed another.” 

 

Loki reached over, taking the cloth napkin from the tray, and took the few droplets of water left in the glass and began to wipe away dried blood with the damp cloth.

 

“Preferably, you would move in with me as well, to make it easier for our feeding schedule... We could also do...  _ other _ things, too.” He suggested with another smirk. 

 

Thor found his face flushing again, despite having just been drained and he glanced away.    
  
The 'other' things had never been on his list of what he expected to come of this. Then again, literally none of the entire situation with Loki was what he was expecting.    
  
He was actually... getting to like Loki, despite this being their second time together. He found he didn't actually mind the sudden intimacy, and the thought of them doing this daily quickened his pulse again.   
Maybe that was the venom speaking...   
  
It made sense, the things Loki would have change,. But moving in? That was a bigger commitment that he hadn't even saved for past girlfriends.    
  
Still.... the offer was extremely tempting.   
  
Hoping he wouldn't regret his decision, Thor took a deep breath and nodded.   
  
"... Ok.. I'll do it."

 

Smiling gracefully at his feeder, Loki finished wiping away the blood that had dried, tucking a loosened strand of hair behind Thor’s ear. 

 

“You don’t have to move in right away... But within the next month would be best.” He said, fondly scooting up into the human’s warmth. “Do you have a job?”

 

When Thor replied that yes, he did, Loki discovered he was a handyman of sorts. While Loki’s automated apartment rarely had any issues, he figured it would be nice to have someone helpful living with him. Then he remembered one of the bathrooms he didn’t use at all actually had a problem with the drain. Keeping that mental note aside, he thought he could save it for a night when Thor needed to feel useful. 

 

“Are you full, or do you need more food?” Loki asked. “I haven’t had a feeder in over a century... Or perhaps two. I’ve quite forgotten exactly what humans need in terms of portion sizes.” 

 

Thor shook his head, telling Loki that he was definitely full. They would have to talk more about - pretty much everything, especially the moving in part.. but that could wait to at least tomorrow.    
  
"Two centuries? That’s a long time to go without a consistent blood source." He commented, briefly wondering just how old Loki was. It was easy to forget vampires didn't age, as Loki looked only a little younger than Thor. 

  
"Is it really that hard to find a blood match?"   
  
Through what Loki and Thor have done, and what he had just agreed to, Thor again realized how little he knew of the man, or his kind.

 

“Only because I’m stubborn.” Loki sighed. “A fault of mine that several centuries hasn’t overcome quite yet.” 

 

It was true- from birth until his family was wiped out, Loki’s parents had told him he was too stubborn for his own good. That he couldn’t get everything the way he wanted when he wanted it. As a human, he was a picky eater. As a vampire, even pickier. 

 

“I suppose you want to know how old I am?” He guessed easily, knowing so because it was written so clearly across his feeder’s face. Every human wanted to know how old the vampire they were talking to was. It was... Human nature? “I was turned during the first plague. Then, it was called the Black Plague. So if my memory serves me right... Oh, just under 900 years old.”

 

He saw Thor’s mouth drop open quite visibly, and couldn’t help the laugh that came to him.

 

“Yes, quite old.” Loki confirmed. “But I  _ feel _ young, compared to my coven- the vampires that survived the plague and were turned with me. There’s only a handful of us in my coven.  _ They _ all complain about how old they are and what not. I think I continue to let life, and humans, surprise me, so I feel young.” 

 

Thor was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact the young looking man sitting before him was nearly a thousand years old.    
  
But Loki did look as young as he said he felt. And far more playful than the extreme few vampires that he had the 'pleasure' to meet.   
  
"Guess I should stop complaining about being 26." He couldn't help but chuckle.    
  
Thor ran a hand through his hair to push it from his face, his mind a little more blown than before. "So I guess my next question just sort of answers itself then, that you've wine and dined a lot of people."

 

Loki was silent for a moment, thinking about all of the countless lovers he had taken over the centuries. 

 

“Perhaps...” He started, recalling the names and faces of a certain few who had been special in more than one way. “But I’ve only had around ten feeders... Lovers, many. Friends, countless. But feeders are a unique situation, Thor.” 

 

This was news to the human clearly, and something that Loki knew made him and his coven unique. They valued feeders highly, due to the rarity of being able to find a human discreet enough back in the old days.

 

“It is humans that change, you know. Feeders have evolved to where it is a legal form of employment. Technically, you will be regarded as my employee in the feeding capacity. When I was first turned...” His voice became softer. “I found a feeder... But, back in those days... Feeders, if discovered by other humans, were put to death.”

 

Silent for a moment more, Loki swallowed thickly, remembering the look on Brunnhilde’s face as she was burned at the stake. She had looked for him, and made eye contact with him as he stood at the back of the mob, their eyes meeting as her pyre was lit. Of all those who had died, or turned their backs on him, she was the only person who had ever loved him as a human, and as a vampire. Any hope of having children like they’d talked about in quiet, hushed voices at public affairs were diminished, yet she never begrudged him that. Even in death, he saw the forgiveness written on her beautiful face.

 

“So, to put to rest any rumors, misunderstandings, or early-onset jealousy you may have in your mind and heart- I don’t go through feeders like some other vampires might.” He said stiffly. 

 

Thor saw the sadness that passed over Loki's face as he spoke. Even to the usually oblivious blond, it was clear to him that Loki had lost someone, maybe a few, very close people. He regretted having asked the question, thinking nothing of the bonds the vampire might have had formed over his 900 years. Thor put his hand on Loki's and shook his head.   
  
"That's not why I asked." Though it was good to hear Loki wouldn't put him aside as soon as a better flavor came his way.    
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

 

“When you’ve lived as long as I have... Sometimes, bad memories can outweigh the good. But in terms of memory, experience, and years, you’re a babe compared to me.” He said, touching his feeder’s cheek with his free hand. “You’re young- you’re supposed to stumble and get hurt, and sometimes, hurt others. I, myself, am still learning to be tactful.” 

 

With a sad smile, Loki turned and slid out of the bed, walking naked to the door. 

 

“If you would like to shower, that door there leads to the bathroom.” He pointed to the door, causing the human to look to it. When Thor looked back, Loki was gone.

 

Thor debated in trying to follow Loki.. but he figured at this point in their relationship, right now it would just be better for the vampire to be alone for a few.    
  
So...

  
Thor took advantage of the offered shower. He still felt mildly light headed from the feed, but the food had helped dramatically and now a shower and some sleep sounded fantastic.   
  
Thor shouldn't have been surprised that the bathroom was as lavish as it was, but he was. The black marble counters and floor complimented the dark stone shower and sink. Fluffy grey towels had already been set out, embroidered with a dark green filigree border. He took a moment longer to appreciate the masculine beauty of the room before finally showering.

  
The water was immediately hot, fogging the glass and filling the room with steam.

 

Upstairs, Loki was dressing for the night. He had plans to meet with Sigyn and Fandral, to get some insight on what he would need to furnish his apartment for a human. It was amazing, that after centuries of existing on his own, he found he had settled into a life and routine of grace, completely by habit. That random ‘ping’ he had gotten on his phone had him feeling as though he was stumbling around, slipping and sliding, looking for anything to grab a hold of. He had shared his story of Brunnhilde with a few people, but never felt as shaken up about it as he did at that moment when just the memory came to him. 

 

Did he really care what Thor thought of his past? It was long, rich, and detailed, and something he had never before had any reservations about. Certainly, he only shared what he felt was appropriate, but when Thor made an assumption about a small part of it, he found his mind had opened to the possibility of sharing those details with the human. 

 

As he slid on the last piece of his ensemble, a beret Sigyn had bought for him some years ago, Loki found himself wondering if his new feeder would like to go with him. The larger, more logical part of him screamed that the human would be tired, but the other part of him desperately already missed the warmth that his closeness brought. 

 

He could hear the shower downstairs still going, so he went to his office, which had a balcony and French doors leading out to it, that he opened to let in the cool night air and the moonlight. Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his journal. He had thousands upon thousands of journals, all of which he painstakingly had moved into digital format, burning the physical copies. However, he had gotten into the habit of scribing a set of journals for ten years, before transferring the words to digital, burning the journals, and then repeating the cycle when a new decade hit. He was at the seventh year of the current cycle.

 

Pulling out a fountain pen, which he had had to have custom-made, for almost no one wrote with pens anymore at all, let alone a fountain pen, he began to write.

 

_ Thor has agreed to become my feeder, which suits me rather marvelously. He is kind, and quite thoughtful, despite that rashness and quick-to-speaking habits that come with someone of his age. He is 26, muscular, very handsome, and today tasted like a late summer day in August, where bad decisions yield fruitful pleasures.  _

 

_ I thought of Brunnhilde today, which is something I haven’t done in many a year. _

 

_ I miss her terribly. _

 

Ending his scribing, he replaced his journal and pen back into the drawer, having heard the shower stop, and Thor redressing. 

 

Making his way downstairs, hands tucked into his overcoat, one pulling his turtleneck back up, he made his way to the feeding room door. Knowing the clicking of his boots would announce his arrival for him, he merely stopped in the doorway to see Thor sliding on his white v-neck, covering up his beautiful torso. 

 

“I’ve plans to meet with friends to outfit the apartment with human necessities.” He said, enjoying the way his feeder glowed in the moonlight, wet strands picking up illumination brilliantly. “Would you like to come and help?” 

 

Thor looked Loki over again, admiring the larger overcoat that still maintained Loki's elegance.    
  
Thor thought about declining, having been eager to return home to his bed, but, he reasoned if he was going to be a feeder and thus be around Loki more, it wouldn't hurt to get to meet some of his own acquaintances.   
  
It would also be a good time to tell him he didn't intend on moving in. But... Adding furnishings to accommodate Thor did exactly mean he was moving in right? Thor knew he was making up excuses to not tell him yet, but he didn't exactly know how to tell him yet so he just nodded.   
  
"Yeah sure, I'll come."

* * *

 

Loki and Thor walked closely together to the meeting spot, which was a block away from Loki’s apartment building. Sigyn had a hover car she liked to speed around the city in, so they meeting near her apartment underground garage. 

 

“They're both very nice.” Loki was saying to Thor of his friends. “Sigyn and I became acquainted about four centuries ago, when she was a new vampire. Back then, she was rather different, but as time has carried on, she's mellowed. Her feeder, Fandral, is probably one of the sweetest humans alive. I don't think he's ever thought of himself first for anything. They've been together for about five years now.”    
  


Thor nodded, smirking slightly. He had been a little antsy about meeting Sigyn and Fandral at first, but the more Loki spoke about them, the more it eased him.    
  
Loki was extremely fond of his friend, smiling widely when he spoke of both her and her feeder. His good mood was infectious and Thor found himself smiling as much as Loki was.   
  
"She sounds a lot like my friend Sif. Less self-Insertive, but similar."

 

“Is that right now?” Loki asked, smiling at his feeder. 

 

They reached the entrance to garage, and Loki pulled out his phone to let his friends know they had arrived. 

 

_ Sigyn: we??????? You and your feeder?! We’re coming out now!!!  _

 

It wasn't a minute before the holo-door on the garage opened, and Sigyn’s lime green hover car floated out. Fandral rolled down the front passenger window, greeting them cheerfully, while Sigyn shot forward in her seat to get a good look at the human next to her dearest friend. With a knowing smile, she sent a look to Loki that let him know she liked what she saw. 

 

“Let's slide in back.” Loki said, opening the door for Thor to move in first. As he got in behind Fandral, Loki shut the door, not bothering with his seatbelt. His human, he noted, did, and perhaps with Sigyn’s driving, that was a good idea. 

 

“Sigyn, Fandral, this is Thor.” Loki introduced from the backseat. 

 

“Man, you're cute.” Said Sigyn, laughing at the look all three males gave her. “What?” 

 

Thor was silent with the others for a brief moment before bursting out laughing.    
She was exactly like Sif.   
  
Fandral turned around in his seat to bet a better look at the larger human. He'd heard a lot about Thor through both Loki and Sigyn's gossiping, but it didn't quite capture the 'farm boy, esq look Thor had.   
  
"We've heard a lot about you." He smiled, "When Loki told us, we couldn't believe he'd finally found someone."

  
But when Thor furrowed his brow, glancing at Loki. Fandral revised his statement with a hand up.

  
"No I mean, just meeting you. Loki is a little picky when it comes to-" he quieted.

  
"To feeders." Thor finished for him. Loki apparently was confident enough to tell them before Thor had actually made his choice.. but-, considers how long it had been, Thor couldn't exactly be angry.

 

“When we find our ideal match, it’s hard not to gush.” Sigyn said. “Besides, I heard you two had a good time.” 

 

She wiggled her eyebrows at the pair, causing Loki to roll his eyes at her. 

 

“Watch the road.” He scolded, and she turned back to face the front. It was really hard to crash these days, with cars being mostly automated and having several fail safes to avoid crashes as much as possible. Still, anything he could do to make her shut up. 

 

“I'm sorry. I should have for your permission before speaking to my friends about you.” He apologized quietly. “I suppose I was too excited.” 

 

Thor really couldn't be as annoyed as he wanted to. Feeding gossip was a norm, as portrayed various times when Sif would go into detail with her and Amora despite Thor's repeatedly begging her to stop.    
  
Loki and Sigyn had been best friends for four centuries, so of course they would talk about-- Everything. 200 years for a feeder was something remarkable, and if Thor was being a little honest with himself it made him feel a little special to be gossiped over by an ancient vampire.    
  
Just-, maybe not about the sex part. Thor was not a closed book on the matter, but not even Sif got much detail from him. She probably wouldn't about this either.    
  
Thor didn't have any intention of telling Sif he'd accepted being a feeder. Not yet. He was doing the one thing he had sworn up and down to his life long friend he wouldn't. And he was rather sure he wouldn't be able to live that down.   
  
So, Thor offered a soft smile to the vampire. "It's ok. I should probably get used to it, shouldn't I?"   
  
Fandral turned around in his seat again.    
"Don't worry Thor," he smiled. "It will only get better the more you two are together." He knew from Loki that Thor was a more new to everything vampire than most people these days. So, he hoped that offering some advice human-to-human would help ease him.

 

“You don't have to get used to it if you don't want to.” Loki offered. “I didn't survive this long without learning how-to keep my mouth shut.” 

 

Sigyn whined in the front seat, groaning on about how this was exciting news and it wasn't fair.

 

“Pay attention to your own feeder, child.” Loki said, his hand moving to cover Thor’s on the seat. Quietly, he added, “We should definitely discuss this more. Forgive me for forging ahead without thinking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue thor's a blood bitch now


	3. Chapter 3

They discussed their ground rules the next day, the largest of which Loki learned Thor was not keen on moving in.    
  
While the vampire had respected his request to not completely gossip about their feeds, he was alternatively insistent that Thor move in. He laid out the simple facts; feedings would be easier, Thor would never pay rent, the high rise was in the middle of a city and as such close to quite literally everything of interest. Thor had literally nothing left to argue with.   
  
Still.. it took Loki another week to convince him after a particularly involved feeding that Loki insisted he sleep over.    
After that, spending nights and days over there became normal, and less than a month Thor had terminated his lease on his old apartment.   
  
Sif hadn't been happy-,,.. that was- until she found out why.    
From then on it had been 24 hour teasings and giggling a and demands to meet Loki.    
  
And of course they got along splendidly. Loki seemed rather amused by the term 'blood bitch', smirking while Thor cringed.    
  
Because that's what he had become, and no one - least of all himself- was complaining.   
Thor found himself becoming more and more attached to the vampire with each passing day, becoming more open and less skittish around him, and -, Thor was developing genuine feelings for Loki.    
  
They had even recently moved to test feeding every other day, as Thor's larger size seemed to quickly adapt to the more frequent loss of blood.    
  
Today was supposed to be a feed day, but Thor had come home late, and pissed off.   
  
The human had insisted on continuing to work, arguing that it gave him something to do while Loki slept and would be good to keep the vitamin D levels high (once of course Thor found out about that, he had pretty much kept the decision).   
  
He nearly got arrested today because of one particularly obnoxious construction worker, Tony. The two had got into an argument and the dark haired man's cockiness escalated it and put Thor over a boiling point.    
  
It got physical, and though only a few punches were made, the cops had been called and both men pulled aside. Neither wanted to press charges, so neither got arrested. But Thor had been essentially terminated from the project and made to go home with a fresh bruise on his jaw.

 

“Are you three years old?” Loki asked, holding a compress to the bruise. While there was no anger in his tone, one could tell he was greatly displeased. “Why did you resort to punching him?” 

 

The compress was an old, old, old remedy- one that Loki’s own mother had used on him when he got into skirmishes with others. She asked the same thing, wondering aloud if he had been born a day prior, and why he couldn’t use his words.

 

"He's the one who decided to get personal." Thor defended himself. "He knew that he was pissing me off and continued anyway."    
  
It wasn't like it had been the first time he'd got into an argument, verbal or physical, just the first time Loki was hearing of one.    
  
"Besides, the charges were dropped."

 

Loki put the compress down, and tilted the beautiful and bruised face to look up at him. 

 

“Why have you been so angry?” He asked softly. “I can feel it, especially in the past few days. When you wake, when we feed, when you leave... You’re always so angry.”

 

Thor held his gaze for only a few seconds before looking away, moving away from his hands as le let out a long breath.    
  
"I'm not angry. -, I'm just," he searched for a word. "Tired." He lied. "I'm just not sleeping well I guess." He scrubbed a hand over his face, ready for the conversation to end.

 

Loki looked at him, silent. 

 

“Then perhaps we should reduce the feedings. Perhaps I’ve pushed you too far, too fast.” He decided, going to the garbage to throw away the old compress. Part of him knew that something else was bugging Thor, but if the human decided not to share it with him, Loki wasn’t going to push it. 

 

“You should go sleep.” He suggested, busying himself in the kitchen. As a result of Thor moving in with him, Loki had dusted off his old cooking skills, and had been taking lessons from a holographic tutor, who was able to observe his skills from a 360 degree angle. Since then, he had been making sure to cook every meal he could for his feeder. As strong as he assumed Thor was, it seemed he was incorrect. 

 

The entire dismissal of it reignited Thor's irritation. He was fine enough to feed him, and Thor stood up from the table and followed Loki into the kitchen.   
  
"You're going to eat, Loki." Thor said firmly, taking the vampire's wrist to stop him from whatever he had been doing and turn him to face the blond. "We aren't changing the schedule. You need to feed."   
  


Loki raised a brow at the human, gently moving his hand away, but Thor held fast.

 

“Let go of me, Thor.” He said, again, trying to shake off Thor’s grasp. “You need to rest if you aren’t sleeping well. I can handle one day of not feeding. You, on the other hand, seem in desperate need of a nap.”

 

Thor had to grit his teeth to keep from snarling at that comment, but the anger was easily written all over his face.   
  
"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child, Loki," Thor bit out. "I'm perfectly capable to determining whether or not I'm able. You don't need to fucking insult me."

 

“I'm not insulting you.” Loki snorted, gripping Thor's wrist tightly, causing the human to hiss in pain and release him. “Go sleep.”

 

He dismissed him, turning away again to continue his work in the kitchen. With a huff, Thor stomped away, but he didn't go upstairs to sleep. He went to the feeding room instead. Loki shrugged, figuring a bed was a bed. Then he heard Thor grunt in pain, and then in alarm, could smell his blood. 

 

As he moved with haste, he saw Thor was bloodletting. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, confusion clearly on his face. 

 

Thor glanced at him over his shoulder, continuing to let his blood drain.   
"What does it look like?" Thor snapped. He looked back to the container to make sure he had it all as relatively contained as he could for the first time doing something like this.    
"If you're not going to drink from me then clearly I've got to find other ways you will, since you're being a stubborn ass about it."

 

Loki looked at him, frozen for a moment. Then he turned and went back to the kitchen, silent. He didn't turn as Thor left the apartment, even though he was avidly listening. As soon as the elevator chimed, Loki left the kitchen. In the feeding room, a bowl of Thor’s blood was sitting on the swing tray. 

 

He  _ was _ hungry... 

 

But he didn't want Thor’s blood, not like this.

 

Loki took the bowl in his hands, the warm blood swirling as he walked to the bathroom. With a slow, steady motion, he watched the  blood go down the drain. 

 

Returning to the kitchen, he washed the bowl, put away the meals he had prepared, and went upstairs, where he fell asleep with difficulty.

* * *

 

“Are you crying?” Sigyn asked, stroking the black mess of hair that was buried against her chest. Loki shook his head ‘no’, which was a lie. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he sought comfort in his dear friend. 

 

“How long has he been gone?” She asked, cooing at him softly. 

 

“A week.” Loki replied, letting himself roll off the couch and onto the chilly marble floor. “But he leaves blood bags everyday.” 

 

Sigyn could see from his Loki’s skin was sunken in and loose that her friend hadn't been feeding, even though he was given blood. She understood why, though. Over the years, despite Fandral’s sweet disposition, they still argued from time to time. During which, her feeder shied away from any form of natural feeding. 

 

“He’ll be back, dear. He’ll be back.” She sighed, dropping her hand to him. He raised one weakly and grasped it, turning his face away as another tear slipped from his eyes.

* * *

 

"Ow!" Thor turned around, running the back of his head where Sif had thrown an empty crumpled soda can at him.    
  
"I told you to go see him- WHY are you still here??" She crossed her arms and arched a brow.   
  
Thor rolled his eyes and tossed the can back at her. "I did. I left him blood."    
Thor had been crashing at Sif's apartment for the passed week, and every day, she yelled at him to go back to Loki and actually talk to him.   
  
Thor had been too mad to go back earlier, needing to blow off steam and Sif had understood, but when he stayed the second day, he got smacked upside the head.    
  
Thor knew he was being a little petty, but he /had/ tried to at least text Loki, and the response was so nonchalant that it just made him mad all over again.   
  
"Why are you even mad at him? Like- before basically calling you a child." Sif picked up the can again, ready to throw it at him if his answer was stupid.   
  
Thor shrugged. "I don't know,"  Sif raised the can. "Sif stop-, ok. He just- doesn't get it. I don't know how to explain it. It's small shit, but him being so dismissive of it is- irritating. Like it doesn't actually matter if I get frustrated or angry or whatever, he just finds a reason to lecture. so-,. I'm pretty sure he’s only after the blood..”

  
Sif threw the can at him again.   
"Let me guess, you haven't even told him." When Thor shook his head Sif sighed loudly. "You're a fucking idiot.." At Thor's offended look she clicked her tongue.   
"Vampires can't read your mind, idiot. You've been sleeping on my fucking couch for a week because you're mad at something that you two haven't even talked about."   
  
"I tried- and he was a dick about it."    
"No-" Sif corrected. "You texted him once and got offended and stopped. How about you two actually talk face to face. I'm tired of you moping around my apartment. You're making the air sad."    
  
"I'm not. You love me being here. And I'll just send him a text." Thor pulled his phone out but Sif snatched it up.   
"I don't like it when you run away from a fixable problem Thor. You miss him. I can see that you do so don't deny it. Stop avoiding it, go open up to him and deal with this together." She pinched Thor's ear and forced him to stand as he hissed in pain. "And if you come back without talking to him I'm going to sauté your nuts for dinner tonight.   
  
Which that she shoved him out of her door, keeping his phone.

 

Loki had convinced Sigyn to leave him be, and that he had gone much longer without feeds, although he knew he looked terrible. His body had rather greedily gotten used to the consistent feeding schedule, and everything he did was excruciating. Breathing was a habit, something he didn’t need to do, but had developed over the years to make himself less conspicuous when he had to hide his true nature around humans. Now, it was a habit that hurt his chest, feeling as though he was caving in and dying.

 

“I’m not dying.” He muttered to himself, laying in his bed, turning his head to the side. On the bedside table, which he had bought and placed there for Thor’s convenience, was his human’s lamp, a holo-pad, and a little metal motorcycle toy Loki had found and bought for Thor. Taking it in his hands, he fingered the small thing carefully, smiling at how Thor had laughed and held it in his massive hands when Loki presented it to him. 

 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, feeling a wave of weakness pass over him, and he could feel himself slipping away. If he chose not to eat, he would fall into a deep, deep sleep. Some members of his coven had slept for centuries, their sleeping bodies safe, deep below the surface, wide spread over the world. Loki had considered sleeping, and had actually been considering it heavily for the past decade, until Thor came into his life.

 

Thor...

 

"Loki..?"    
  
Thor had knocked several times, but the vampire hadn't answered. And there was no way he was able to call and ask if he was out since Sif had decided to keep his cell.    
  
He had planned in just waiting for him to get back and have the talk with him, but when Thor entered the bedroom, the figure that lay on the dark sheets surprised him.    
  
Loki looked ill. No not ill, he looked deathly. Like one of the classic racist depictions of the gaunt undead creatures from old books- nothing at all like his usual glowing and youthful self.    
  
Thor rushed to him, even more worried when Loki didn't really respond to him. He sat on the bed, helping Loki sit up.   
  
"Loki what happened you look like hell-" even his usually bright green eyes were dull and realization hit Thor like a wall.   
"You- you haven't fed-! Loki- I left you blood, why didn't you drink it??"

 

“Thor?” Loki snuggled into the warmth, breathing in the scent of his human. “I'm so tired...” 

 

His body was going limp and his eyes were flickering between open and closed, rolling back in his head. The desire to feed, with his feeder right there, and his will to continue to starve himself were fighting within him. 

 

Thor realized Loki was too lethargic-   
  
"You fucking idiot," he hissed, holding Loki close to him as he dug around in his pockets. "You stubborn undead asshole I'm going to kill you," he found what he was looking for.   
  
A pocket knife, the same one he'd used to bloodlet a week ago. "Don't sleep," Thor kept whispering harshly trying to cover his own panic. "Loki you have to drink-"    
  
With one hand cradling Loki's head to his neck, he used the other to make a cut at the same spot as his bite marks, sending a chilled shiver through the larger man as he could feel the warm blood welling up from the wound.

 

The scent of the fresh, warm blood caused Loki’s survival instincts to override and he was lapping weakly at the blood. Gradually, his grip on Thor grew a bit stronger, but instinctively, he knew he was going to drain the human if they didn't stop. He licked at the cut, and scrambled off the bed, crawling weakly to his safe. With shaking fingers, he scanned his fingerprint and opened it, snatching one of the blood bags Thor had left at his door. The human had slipped off the bed, and Loki tried to scoot away, sinking his fangs greedily into the bag, chest heaving. 

 

“No!” He cried around the bag, sucking up the blood desperately. 

 

"Loki Stop!" The blood wasn't fresh, having dropped the last bag off two days ago. Even in a chilled safe it was only going to make Loki sick.   
  
He snatched the bag away, letting the ripped pouch slide across the marble flood and he held onto the near panicking vampire. "Stop being stubborn- fucking drink-! Loki please-" Thor this time cut along his wrist, grabbing Loki's by the hair and nearly forcing Loki onto the open wound. "I'm not going to lose you to this- please Loki-"

 

Loki tried to turn away, to resist, but Thor’s elevated pulse and panic caused the blood to gush up and he couldn't help himself, sinking his fangs into the cut again. Soon, he calmed, and slowed his sucking, yet knowing he had made it that close to what was essentially a vampire coma. 

 

“I'm fine.” He shuddered, sealing the wound with his tongue, when Thor tried to make him drink more. Looking up into his feeder’s eyes with his own teary eyes, he uttered he was fine once more. There was blood everywhere. It soaked the shoulder of Thor’s white shirt, and the leftover blood in the bag had leaked out, so that they were sitting in a puddle of red. As the blond released his grip on the raven hair, Loki closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

Then hid his face in Thor's chest. 

 

He was more than embarrassed- he was mortified. 

 

Thor just held him, tightly.    
  
He had no idea leaving Loki by himself would cause this.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have just left-."   
  
Thor held him tighter, realizing he almost lost him to vampiric slumber over such a stupid thing.   
"I thought it didn't matter, as long as you had the blood. That's why I had been so angry-, I -,.."    
  
The unused blood in the safe told Thor that he meant more than his blood-. This was an awful way to find out.   
He should have just gone to see him the first time Sif scolded him.

 

“... You idiot.” Loki murmured. “I told you I don't just take any feeder...” 

 

Slowly, he looked up at Thor, milling over the words he was going to say. 

 

“Thor...” He began. The vampire didn't want to scare him, but he had to say something. “Thor, I need  _ you _ .” 

 

Thor felt the guilt rising in his chest. Though Loki was looking a little better than before, he still looked sickly. He looked hurt, and Thor couldn't keep his gaze and looked down.   
  
Thor had been thoughtless, letting his anger get the best of him.    
  
"I won't leave you again,.." he looked back up to Loki. "Can you forgive me?"

 

Nodding, Loki brought Thor’s face to his, kissing him gently. Then, he chuckled weakly. 

 

“Look at this mess.” He whispered. “But I don't mind it too much... Being covered in you... Feels nice.” 

 

He was overwhelmingly tired, but knew he couldn't rest comfortably if he was covered in blood. With a grunt, he stood and hobbled to his bathroom, bloody footprints following him. Turning on the shower, he began to slowly strip, then felt Thor’s big hands helping him remove his clothing. 

 

“Thank you.” He breathed. 

 

Thor was silent, but continued to help Loki undress entirely. The water was automatically heated to a temperature that wouldn't scold Loki's chilled skin, filling slowly with thin steam. Only after Thor had everything prepped for his vampire did he undress himself.   
  
The water felt good, and the fresh blood washed off with ease. Thor still wanted Loki to drink, he was still too lethargic for the human's comfort.    
  
Thor took one of the plush shower scrubs and soaped it up, washing Loki's body with gentle care.

 

Watching the pink water go down the drain, Loki stood still while Thor washed him all over, even when his feet were lifted and cleansed on blood. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for him like this, and despite his tiredness, the soft way his body was being caressed by Thor’s big hands, he felt his cock rising. 

 

Turning, he put his chest against the wall, sticking his bottom out, hands spreading his cheeks. 

 

“Thor, please, fuck me.” He asked. There was no desire to feed, only to feel Thor moving within him. “I need you.” 

 

Thor watched him, surprised entirely by Loki's request.   
He bit his lower lip, heat rising at how sweetly Loki was asking and how utterly wantonly he displayed himself.    
"Are you sure this is what you want?"    
Loki nodded, wagging his hips invitingly at Thor.    
  
The water made his skin glisten, rejuvenated by the short feed. Thor couldn't help but want to take him.   
  
He came behind him, one hand wrapping around his thin waist and gripped Loki's hip with the other, leaning forward to nip at the back of his neck.    
  
They had sex often during their feedings, so Thor had become familiar to the process. But this was the first time Loki had offered without the attachment of a feeding.   
  
The hand that had been on Loki's hip slipped down to the exposed hole, using the water to help lubricate his entrance and prep him.

 

Loki moaned against the cold marble, then louder when Thor inserted two fingers into him. He reached back and began to fist Thor’s cock, noting it was already semi-hard. After a week of no contact with his human, Loki just wanted to feel that familiar warmth inside of him. Eyes closing, Loki whimpered as he was prepped, keeping a steady hand on the blond’s erection. When he felt it was enough teasing for both of them, he guided the warm dick in his hand to his entrance, and slid it past his loosened ring when Thor removed his fingers. 

 

“Oh, Thor...” He gasped when he was filled all the way to the hilt. 

 

Thor cursed under his breath as he was sheathed inside the vampire, the feeling so much clearer than he could ever remember. Without the venom, Thor controlled the entire pace and purposely kept it slower and diligent, wanting to feel every movement Loki made around him.   
  
Thor braced his hand on the wall above Loki's head as he paced in and out of him, pulling a deep moan from the larger man.   
"Fuck, you feel so good Loki," he breathed, kissing his neck.   
  
He reached around to grasp his lover's hard cock, stroking him in rhythm of his thrusts loving every small gasp and moan of pleasure and frustration from the smaller man.

 

The contrast of the cold marble, with the warmth of the water, and the hotness of Thor sent thrills up and down his spine as he leaned back more, sighing when Thor grabbed him and began to stroke him. Whenever his human kissed his neck, Loki couldn’t help but notice the tingle that ran through him. For vampires, the neck was so central in their feeding ritual, that many had developed fetishes for necks, with specialty porn being produced, videos of hands and tongues running up and down necks. While Loki himself had never prescribed to that certain fetish, he couldn’t help but feel a hunger for it deep in his core. 

 

“Bite me.” He moaned back to Thor, tilting his head. He knew he was looking for pleasure in an entirely different manner than Thor- he was looking for pain. “Bite me hard.” 

 

Thor growled in pleasure upon Loki's request. He kissed the spot that he had been again, licking and nipping before biting down.    
  
Loki moaned, but he shook his head. "Harder-" the vampire demanded. "Bite me harder Thor-"    
  
Spurred further by the soft whine that accompanied Loki's voice, Thor did, this time not holding back. He bit down with enough force to rip a cry from Loki, feeling the skin pop as it gave way.   
  
No blood welled up to meet Thor's lathing tongue, but there was a sweet taste he had not expected. It was almost floral, subtle in the back of Thor's mouth.    
  
But then he felt it-, just the tiniest hint of the lustful fog dancing at the edges of his mind and he realized he was tasting venom.

 

The pain was enough to send sparks to his eyes. It had been long since he had been injured, and already he could feel his only body’s defense system- his venom, rushing to repair the wound. 

 

“Fuck!” He cried out, noting how Thor was bucking into him even harder, realizing he had probably gotten a taste of Loki’s venom. It would take a moment for it to have its full effect on Thor, and the human had only gotten a tiny bit compared to the massive quantities Loki pumped into his bite marks. 

 

“Again.” He begged, feeling his orgasm pulling at that coil in his stomach. “Bite me again!”

 

Thor didn't need further prompting as he unclamped from Loki's neck to bite a new spot, breaking skin without hesitation and receiving the same floral sweetness that seemed to heighten each of his senses.   
  
His hand left the wall and clamped around the vampire's neck, keeping him firmly in place as Thor found yet another new spot to claim.    
  
He could feel Loki shaking under him, a hoarse break in his voice as he cried out again and Thor found himself at the edge of his own orgasm as he pumped into him mercilessly.

 

Riding through his orgasm, Loki could feel as Thor came in him, a feeling he absolutely loved as the thick cum warmed him from inside. They finally came to a still, with Thor’s breath hot and harsh on the side of his neck, where the bites had already healed, leaving no trace of having ever been there. 

 

“I’m so tired.” Loki murmured, and his feeder pulled out of him, keeping an arm around his waist. Loki turned in his arms, and pulled Thor close to kiss him, starting with a hard, firm kiss that took the human’s breath away, and then softer kisses. When they pulled apart, they shared a look, and it exhilarated the vampire. Thor cared for him and knew those feelings were reciprocated.

 

Thor held Loki's  soft gaze, seeing the brightness having returned to those pools of green. He put a hand behind Loki's head and kissed him again, a silent testament to that adoring look.   
  
He picked Loki up, wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist and didn't break their kiss as he carried him to the the bed.    
  
Laying the vampire down on the soft sheets, Thor crawled in after him and pulled him close.    
  
It was quiet, but a comfortable and heavy silence that stemmed from the exhaustion he could feel off of Loki. Thor half buried his face into his dark hair.    
  
"Loki..... I think I might be falling in love with you."

 

Their skin dried quickly in the clean, soft sheets that little automated robot workers had put on during their shower. Any traces of blood in the bedroom had quickly been cleaned up, and he could hear the little robots coming out from a small panel in the bathroom, cleaning up anything that needed to be in the room. 

 

As he relaxed into his feeder’s arms, exhaustion overwhelming him, he heard Thor’s soft confession. One way or another, his feeder’s would always confess the same thing- love. And Loki always reciprocated it, always, and usually with little hesitation. With Thor, it was different. Loving Thor... It made sense. Loving, and losing. That was the cycle he was used to... But with Thor... Could he stand to love and lose?

 

Instead of answering, he feigned sleep, thanking all that be that he didn’t have a heartbeat, for it would’ve given him away. 

 

With only silence responding to Thor's words, the larger man breathed out low and slow, kissing the top of Loki's head.    
  
Maybe it was better to go unheard right now.. perhaps love was much to ask from someone who would undoubtedly outlive him.    
  
Thor dwelled on it as Loki 'slept', but after an hour or so, Thor fell asleep.

 

When his human fell asleep, Loki rose, and went to the safe. Hunger was pushing at him again, so he bit into one of the bags, and when that was finished, into another. Sitting on top of the safe, one knee propping up the hand that was holding the bag, the other leg dangling. He looked as Thor slept, the bedside lamp illuminating him. Getting up, he turned it off, seeing just fine in the darkness. Quietly, he left the room, and went to kitchen, throwing the bags in the garbage. 

 

Hearing that Thor was falling in love with him... Well, it set him on fire. It always did, but this time, instead of embracing it, he was fearful, and running away. Never before had he starved himself because a feeder left him. Always, he would go and find another source of blood, even resorting to feeding from animals in the early days when Brunnhilde was murdered for cohorting with a vampire.

 

Opening the fridge, he realized all the food he had prepared, and subsequently forgotten about, was rotten. Quickly, he placed an order for groceries, to be delivered within an hour, so he could make a meal for Thor. 

 

When the food came, he thought about their shower sex, and knew if he had blood running through his veins, he would be blushing. Sex came naturally with feeding, yet he hardly seeked or yearned for that comfort from feeders. The more he pondered it as he chopped and diced and sauteed and simmered, the more he realized that yes, he did love Thor, and that yes, as scary as it was, it was a different kind of love. 

 

It wasn’t temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin and I heartily love these dramatic guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Underwater?” Asked his human in disbelief. Loki smiled, reaching over to shut the jaw of his human close. After their dramatic week-long separation, Loki had made it a point to begin sharing his history with Thor, even delving into small details about other feeders he’d had. Sex outside of feeding was becoming a daily, or more, occurance. Being tangled in each other’s arms was also something Loki craved, more, he thought, than blood.

 

“Yes, I don’t need to breathe, and if I was deep enough, I didn’t have to worry about the sun.” Loki laughed. “A lot of my coven did it, actually, we lived underwater. Sailors called us sirens and mermaids then.” 

 

This piece of information, like many other slivers of Loki's life, blew Thor's mind.    
"That's- amazing! How is this not common knowledge?"    
  
Before this rather randomly inspired conversation sparked by a Halloween costume began, Thor had sectioned mermaids and sirens in with unicorns and dragons.    
  
But it made utter sense, and was a rather ingenious solution; no sun, no air, no intruders, and their skin was typically resilient enough to keep their bodies from being poisoned from the water.   
  
"So-, is that a 'yes' on the mermaid costume then?" Thor chuckled as he still held the ridiculously posed woman in a sequin fishtail and matching bra.

 

Loki let out a laugh that was heard throughout the entire store. He shook his head, saying if he were going to dress like a mermaid, there would be a lot less fabric than that. 

 

“But I think you might prefer that I'm covered somewhat.” He teased, thumbing through more costumes. The party was in a few days, and he had approached Thor with the idea of it while they were out, taking a walk in the city. The human then pulled him into one of the many costume shops that popped up during the Halloween season. 

 

“What are you going to wear?” He ventured, having several ideas in mind. 

 

"Mm," Thor was also thumbing through the costumes. Truth be told he was actually very excited about the party when Loki suggested it.   
  
It had been a long long time since Thor had participated in the holiday, often just going bar hopping with Sif to drink the disgusting seasonal pumpkin flavored everything.    
  
But it was still one of his favorite holidays, right behind Christmas.    
  
Thor picked up one of the packages depicting a Frankenstein monster. "Something classic maybe?" He chuckled, sliding it back and looking around the large warehouse. "Maybe a psycho killer rip off?" He gestured to a display with a Jason mask.

 

“I don’t understand the obsession with being covered in fake blood for Halloween, though.” Loki sighed, shaking his head at the outfits. Then he found one, and held it up, grinning. “This one.”

 

It was a sexy cat costume, or whatever. Loki had seen this seemingly exact same costume for over two hundred years now, but he had to admit... On Thor?

 

“I think you should do something like this.” He said as he held it to Thor’s face, getting his feeder’s attention. The woman had on a skin-tight black latex-looking suit, with boots, and gloves. “But we could modify it. Maybe make you look like a sexy spy or something. Although, I can tell you from extensive experience, spies never wore outfits like this.”

 

"Whoa whoa-, ok several things in that statement-" Thor held up a hand, slightly lowering the costume as a preemptive 'no'.   
  
"First off- you were a spy??" Thor grinned widely, clearly not only impressed but extremely excited by the prospect his vampire had been a spy. "I DEMAND spy stories-, and second off," Thor gestured to the outfit with a raised brow.   
  
"I'm NOT wearing skin tight latex. It's not happening. I'll go as a werewolf maybe,"

 

“I will only tell you my tales of espionage if you agree to wear this.” Loki said stubbornly, throwing in a pout for good measure, biting his lower lip. Over the past few months, he realized Thor was more receptive to him if he were playful, and showing more emotion. Having been by himself, he didn’t have to worry about pleasing another person with his actions. But Thor liked it when Loki nipped him playfully, or put his hands where they weren’t supposed to be in public, and he seemed to really like it when the vampire bit his lower lip, showing a fang in the process.

 

“C’mon... I think it’ll be  _ really _ good on you.” He purred. 

 

Thor had to look away from that expression- groaning lightly.    
  
"That's hardy a fair trade off! You have all these amazing stories-, and -," Thor looked at the package again, blushing a little at the thought of forcing himself into the suit.    
  
"There is ABSOLUTELY no way is fit into that. Besides- it's made for women, so-, pick something else that's less---like a gimp suit?"

 

“We can go to a specialty shop...” Loki thought out loud, looking at the package. It was cheaply made, and he would definitely like to see Thor in something like it more than once. “Make sure it’s a bit more durable...” 

 

"Loki no-," Thor said firmly, though he was still hiding a smirk at the amusement of it all.   
  
"How about this-," he pulled the package from Loki's hand and waved it. "No cat suit. How about a spy costume for spy stories? That's fair right?"

 

Loki sullenly agreed, but was on his phone the next minute, ordering a tape measure to be sent to his apartment so he could get exact measurements for a custom suit.

* * *

 

“Look!” Loki said excitedly, flinging the custom-made suit over the front of one of the couches, showing it to Thor. It had been a few days since he had sent over measurements he had taken while Thor slept to a special tailor, but they finished the suit and sent along a few special extras Loki had requested. Instead of being latex, it was leather, and a nice matte black color. The zipper that went from the waist up was silver, along with a belt that slung about the waist. 

 

“Wow, they did an amazing job.” Cooed the vampire, touching it reverently. 

 

Thor stared at it, eyes wide and a hand over his open mouth.   
  
"How--- when did-" Thor couldn't even finish his sentence and he looked over to Loki whom was practically beaming with pride of his 'gift'.    
  
The suit looked astoundingly well made, and probably had an equal price tag attached for a custom fit.    
  
"I- thought we agreed on spies-" was all Thor could say through the blush he hoped was better hidden under his hand.    
  
He really didn't think Loki was serious about the suit in the Halloween shop, but was clearly mistaken on how excited Loki was about putting his feeder in the costume.

 

“Oh, please try it on.  _ Please. _ ” He begged prettily, picking it up and jumping onto the couch Thor occupied. Shoving it in his face with one hand, Loki was working on lifting the human’s shirt with the other, laughing as Thor tried to push him away. 

 

“Please, Thor. I went through all the trouble...” Loki pouted, then crawled into Thor’s lap, leaning forward and licking the sensitive spot on his neck. “You'll look so hot in this.” 

 

Thor shivered when he felt Loki's tongue over his marks. Another fun fact he hadn't known was that the more Loki fed from the spot, the more erogenous it became.    
  
"Ugh-," Thor stifled a moan under the guise of an annoyed grunt. He was already half hard, which was working well into Loki's favor. It was a combination of the innocent verbal ask and the perverted way his body moved on Thor's.   
  
"Damnit," Thor breathed. "Ok-, ok ok -," he finally got Loki off his neck with another full body shiver. "Ok-, I'll just try it on..but just once."

 

Loki sat back on the couch, crossing his legs as he sat, rapt with attention as Thor undressed before him, and wiggled and tugged the suit on. He couldn’t help biting his lower lip as Thor bent down to grab the belt that had fallen on the floor, very much appreciating the way the tight clothing hugged Thor’s muscles.

 

“You look kinda like a superhero, honey.” He said, dropping a pet name. That was something else he had been working on- Thor seemed to absolutely  _ love _ the affectionate terms of “honey”, “sweetheart”, and “babe”. Loki tried to pepper them in throughout their conversations, and Thor definitely deserved to be rewarded with one for the slipping on the suit. “Don’t zip it-”

 

Thor looked up from said zipper to see Loki thoroughly admiring him. Thor hated to admit it, but as tight as the outfit was, it _was_ kind of comfortable.   
  
He stood up straight, smirking as he presented himself to his lover, doing a 360 before playfully posing and flexing just for the vampire's enjoyment.    
  
The exposed part of his abdomin and chest seemed to draw much of Loki's attention as Thor moved. 

  
"It's-, kind of like a bondage suit." Thor smirked after he finished posing. "Is that really why you got it? So I could dominate you while wearing it?"

 

Loki tilted his head, a smirk coming to his handsome face.

 

“You? Oh, no, Thor.” He laughed, reaching into the bag that held the other accessories. A leather thigh strap, which he buckled onto Thor’s thigh, added a bit more of the bondage element. There were buckled wrist cuffs to put on too. Then he pulled out the last two items- a collar and a leash. 

 

“No, Thor-” He said, quickly securing the collar and the leash onto the human. “I’m going to dominate  _ you _ .”

 

The smile faded from Thor's face as new heat rose in his chest. The weight of the collar around his neck  and the way Loki playfully tugged at the leash made him swallow hard.    
  
Thor put on a smile and a slightly nervous chuckle. 

 

"Very funny, babe." He tugged the leash back but Loki held onto it tightly, expression of amusement never changing as Thor tried again.    
  
"Last time I checked it was you who wholeheartedly loves being pinned down and fucked." Thor countered as he moved to just unbuckle the collar.

 

Loki sat back on the couch and yanked the leash, a hand up against his human’s chest as he steadied him, avoiding smash their faces as Thor was forced downwards. 

 

“And I still do. But wouldn’t it be unkind of me if I didn’t try and show you the joy in that as well?” He purred, using the leash to bring Thor’s body up a little more onto his own, petting the blond hair that fell around his pretty face. “Besides, I still haven’t fully claimed you in every way I should.” 

 

Keeping a hand on the leash, firmly making sure Thor couldn’t move away, he reached into the bag, and brought out a small strip of leather, that had a clip on either end. Holding it in his hand, he stood, and tugged lightly on the leash. 

 

“Let’s go to the feeding room.” He said, then sternly yanked the leash. “No,  _ crawl _ .”

 

Thor had been forced onto all fours when Loki tugged him from the couch as he lost balance, but Thor threw a look up at Loki that was a mix between a glare and stunned silence.    
  
When Thor didn't move, Loki simply turned and walked towards the feeding room, leash still firmly in hand. All slack vanished and Thor was forcibly tugged along.   
  
Every time he tried to stand Loki only need to give a small tug to unbalance the blond again, so reluctantly Thor conceded to crawling the rest of the way into the room.

 

As he looked back at his feeder, he definitely enjoyed the glare that was thrown his way, sticking his tongue between his teeth cheekily. Once they got into the room, Loki told Thor to sit on his knees. 

 

“If you move, I’ll make sure you don’t cum for a week.” Loki warned. “And trust me, baby, I can definitely make sure that happens.” 

 

He dropped the leash, and began to undress himself slowly. Thor used to blush when Loki stripped, as he had been somewhat uncomfortable at looking freely at another male body. But with their feedings increasing to daily feeds, and their sex life becoming a regular occurance, the vampire found his body was craved just as much. Once he was stripped, he sat on the edge of the bed, then bade Thor to crawl between his legs.

 

“Suck it.” He commanded.

 

Thor didn't move at first, still utterly taken off guard by Loki's domineering behavior. He also hated how his body was betraying him, his cock starting to press against the tight leather.    
  
He contemplated refusing- but he knew the threat of not cumming for a week wasn't an empty one.    
  
Swallowing his pride was one of the hardest things Thor had done.    
  
Slowly, much more slowly than it should have taken him, Thor moved to sit between Loki's legs. From this angle, the lithe vampire seemed more imposing than when he was squirming under the blond.   
  
Thor had never done this, and he knew Loki knew this as well, and Loki's full erection close to his face was- slightly intimidating.   
But. Thor was determined to at the very least be assertive in his orders if only for indulging Loki this once.    
  
With a reaffirming. Breath, Thor took the vampire's member into his hand, stroking it a few times before licking from the base of his shaft to the tip. It earned a shiver from Loki, and confident he could try to unravel him like this, Thor took Loki into his hot mouth.

 

Loki grabbed the leash, holding it in one hand, placing that hand behind him to support him as he leaned back a bit, his other moving to force Thor’s head down a little more. 

 

“Good boy.” He cooed, forcing the blond head down further. Unfortunately for his human, the most Loki could do was lick his cock when they were engaging in foreplay. Thor’s member was too wide to avoid getting badly scraped by Loki’s fangs, the most being that Loki could only suck the tip. Even that was a bit dangerous for them. There were too many nerves and the skin was to delicate to avoid pain when bitten, although,  _ some _ humans and vampires found that to be extremely erotic. Loki had noticed Thor didn't like pain too much. He could handle being scratched a little, or having his hair tugged, but anything more than quick stinging sensations and he was a mopey baby about it. Sadly, Loki had found out by accidentally kneeing Thor in the face when his feeder dropped down to grab something and Loki didn't see it in time to stop it. 

 

But he was going to change that. Thor would be craving pain by the time they were done. 

 

“Good boy.” He cooed again when Thor choked slightly, smirking down at him, brushing blond hair away from his face. 

 

Loki was bigger than Thor had expected. That, or Thor's gag reflexes were strong. He could barely get half of Loki's member inside his mouth before wanting to pull him out.   
  
When Loki pushed him down a little further, it had brought a tear to his eye but he kept going as best he could, hollowing his cheeks as he'd seen many of his past girlfriends do.    
  
Thor braced a hand on Loki's thigh as his head bobbed up and down, glancing up to see Loki smiling down at him and calling him a good boy. He tried to pull off of Loki's cock to make a remark, but the vampire's grip in Thor's hair kept him firmly on his shaft.

 

When Thor tried to move up for air, Loki pushed his head down roughly, forcing him to choke on his cock, bucking his hips up as he did so. 

 

“Back in the day, we had to make sure our feeders were completely subservient to our needs. They called us ‘master’ back then.” Loki murmured, then tugged on Thor’s hair harshly, bringing his head back up. “But you will call me ‘sir’ tonight. Understand?” 

 

Defiance was in Thor’s eyes, and Loki wanted him to test it. He leaned forward, and pushed the open top of the suit aside just a bit, revealing a pert pink nipple. He twisted it harshly, eliciting a cry from his human.

 

“I asked if you understand?” He reiterated, rubbing the sensitive nub gently, realizing as he looked down that Thor’s chest in the tight suit looked much like a woman's.

 

Thor grit his teeth, the stinging feeling still radiating from his nipple under Loki's fingers. He stifled a curse and the urge to move away from him but the leash reminded him he wasn't going anywhere.   
  
When Thor took too long to respond Loki moved to twist again and Thor flinched. 

  
"Yes.." he bit out. "...sir." Thor saw the bit of satisfaction behind Loki's eyes.

 

Smiling at him, as if there wasn't a leash and collar around his human’s neck, Loki pushed the blond head down again, demanding he suck, and do a better job. 

 

Shifting slightly, Loki put his foot between Thor's legs, and began to rub the bulge that rested there heavily. 

 

“You're a bit of a slut, aren't you?” He pushed down hard with his foot, making Thor groan around his cock. “I've barely touched you and you're already so hard.” 

 

Roughly pulling Thor’s face up, he grasped his jaw firmly.

 

“You want me to fuck your tight ass, don't you, slut?” He asked, shaking Thor’s head slightly with his grasp. “You're just dying to be treated like the filthy whore you are.” 

 

Thor could feel his face flush with heat at Loki's degrading words, both out of humiliation and with what Thor was astonished to realize; arousal.    
  
He was actually turned on by the way Loki talked down to him, but he gave him a fiery glare, refusing to let The vampire know. In fact, he stopped sucking altogether and tried to dislodge off of Loki's cock so he could retort, but the hand in his hair twisted and Thor grunted in pain around the member still in his mouth. 

 

“Keep sucking, or you'll regret it.” Loki warned, pushing his hips up further into that hot mouth. His foot began to grind harder, and he could tell by the way Thor was moaning, that he liked it a lot. So, Thor must be enjoying  _ all _ of it. 

 

“Do you want my dick inside of you?” He asked, letting Thor up to answer. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Thor coughed out. 

 

Satisfied, Loki, in an uncommon display of 

his supernatural strength, picked Thor up, and placed the big man on the bed. Picking up the leather strap, he straddled Thor, weaving the strap through metal bar of the headboard. Bringing up Thor’s wrists, he hooked a clip onto each of the leather wrist straps, watching Thor tug on them. 

 

“You've been working out so much lately, babe.” He commented, sliding his hands down and around Thor’s pecs. It was true- his feeder had used the home gym Loki made for him often. Fueled with a clean diet and the ability to work out whenever he wanted, Thor had gained so much muscle they needed to buy a whole new wardrobe for him. 

 

“Your chest... It’s almost like you have breasts.” Loki commented, smirking. 

 

Thor couldn't help but look down at himself as Loki moved his hands on him. The tight leather accentuated his chest to be sure, but when Loki pressed his pecs together, they stopped looking like sculpted muscle.   
  
Thor blushed furiously, pulling on the restraints. He had been so shocked at actually being picked up by Loki like it was nothing to do anything about being tied down.    
  
"Sir-," Thor instead tried to pull Loki's attention to his aching erection still trapped by the suit, rubbing it against Loki. "Can I take it off-?"

 

“You just put it on. Be more patient.” Loki chided, twisting a pink nipple again, enjoying the way Thor arched up, hissing in pain. “We haven't even had any real fun.” 

 

Loki took one of the corners of the sheets, and ripped a length off. He tied it around Thor’s eyes, and began to run his hands all over his human’s body, smirking to himself at how well the suit actually fit. Moving back up, he dragged a fang down the middle of Thor’s abdomen, not bothering to release any venom. The whine Thor made at the pain only spurred him on, and he continued making several more, thin, angry red lines. When one bled, he would watch it for a moment before sealing it. 

 

“We should try feeding without venom sometime. Knowing you, you'd probably cum anyway, because you're my blood bitch, aren't you?” He asked, grinning at the term. While Loki still found it very amusing, he knew it was a somewhat degrading term for humans. 

 

Thor shivered and swallowed hard. Having the blindfold on seemed to make everything more sensitive and he felt every line left by Loki's teeth.   
  
When Loki called him a blood bitch- his whole body flushed with heat and despite being blindfolded he looked away.   
  
Because everything Loki had just said was true-, he was getting harder just thinking about it.    
  
When it became apparent that Loki was waiting for an answer from the human, Thor swallowed hard again.

  
"Ye- yes sir," he hadn't meant to stammer.

 

Loki grinned, and made another line down his abdomen. Looking up to see the bright red flush that spread from his face down to his chest, Loki eyed the erect nipple he had been pinching. 

 

“I'm glad you're learning your place.” Loki said as he hovered above it. Pulling back his top lip, he pierced the nipple, withholding venom. Thor let out a cry and wiggled, giving Loki what he wanted, so he slowly released a tiny bit of venom, soothing the pain slightly. Letting go, he watched blood well up, then licked it lightly, teasing the sensitive nub. Leaving the wound open, Loki repeated the process with the other nipple, looking up as he sucked to see Thor pulling against his restraints. 

 

“You're so hard, baby. You want me to keep hurting you, don't you?” He growled, rubbing the large bulge beneath him. 

 

Thor got the bare hint of the venom, adding to his already distressed state as he arched his back against the painful bites and Loki's unyielding teasing. He could feel a thin line of blood trickling, somehow feeling hot against his already heated skin.   
  
He pulled his hands again, wanting to tangle them in the vampire's hair. 

  
"Yes sir-," he moaned when Loki pressed against his cock. It was so hard it was beginning to hurt being trapped in the leather prison. 

 

"Yes I want it-" he pressed his hips up against Loki, "Fuck-, please-"

 

“Patience.” He breathed, sealing the wounds on both nipples, fully intending to re pierce them later. Rising, and not missing the whine at the loss of physical presence, Loki took his time wandering upstairs to their bedroom, taking out the lube that they liked to use. He made sure Thor knew he wasn't in any rush by whistling a tune as he went about. Stopping outside the room, he heard Thor tug at his restraints again, grinning at the clear frustration his feeder was experiencing. There was just enough venom in his system to not let his erection die down, but not enough to give him the pleasure of cumming. 

 

“You're pretty desperate to get fucked, to get hurt- anything, huh?” He asked walking into the room, throwing the lube onto the bed, and roughly grabbing Thor's ankles to recenter him. 

 

Thor made a startled noise when Loki again moved him like it was nothing. Waiting for Loki to do whatever he was doing had only served to only make Thor hornier the more he tugged at the restraints or tried to move the blindfold off.    
  
He was starting to get desperate to feel Loki over him again, the small amount of venom Loki gave him working its magic and Thor growled his answer.    
  
"Loki-, Please untie me,. I want to feel you,"

 

“Not Loki- it’s ‘sir’ to you.” Loki said, tightening his grip on one ankle till Thor cried out. He was certain that would bruise, but punishment was needed. “And just for that, I'm not untying you just yet.” 

 

He crawled back on top of Thor, seating himself high, on Thor’s stomach. Knowing his weight wasn't too much of an issue, he didn't worry about supporting himself. Grabbing the lube, he put a good amount on his member, taking a moment more than he needed to smooth it out, sighing appreciatively. Leaning forward, he plucked off the makeshift blindfold. 

 

“Let's put these to good use, why don't we?” Loki said, grabbing the pecs, thumbing the very sensitive nipples. 

 

Thor couldn't help the moan as Loki teased the erect buds, but his eyes were drawn to the vampire's heavy member now glistening with the lube. Thor had at first thought to make him suck it again, until Loki squeezed his pecs together like before, creating what could have been mistaken for the pillowy bosom of a well endowed woman.    
  
Then, slowly and making sure Thor was still watching every move, Loki slid his cock between them. His fingers still toyed and teased the human's nipples, and he pulled out only to thrust again between his chest.    
  
Thor realized with a new wave of humiliation that Loki was tit fucking him. "Loki--- sir-" Thor corrected himself with a small whine. He pressed his hips upward but there was nothing there to make contact with his weeping cock.

 

With a devious grin, Loki continued to pleasure himself. He had done it before with women, but in his centuries of lovers and random one night stands, Loki had never had a man as big as Thor to play with like he was at the moment. 

 

“You like being used, don't you?” He asked, not really looking for an answer at all. Stopping, he scooted back, sitting on Thor’s erection and grinding down for a moment while he put a fang through one of the nipples again. Then, he sat back up, tugging at it mercilessly as he continued to thrust. 

 

Thor cried out in both pain and pleasure, whining as his cock was abandoned and his bleeding nipple sending jolts through him with each of Loki's thrusts.   
  
The sting only increased his pleasure, and Thor found himself panting and trying to get his hands free again. 

  
"Sir-" his voice was now at a full whine, not caring to sound dignified any more. "Sir please-" he didn't even know what he was asking for. To be untied? To be hurt-bitten-humiliated- fucked?

 

“‘Please’ what?” He asked, pausing to reach forward and yank Thor’s hair roughly. “I'm not a mind reader.” 

 

The grimace and groan was beyond satisfying. Scooting down again, he toyed with the other nipple, then made eye contact and pierced it too. Now both were bleeding as Loki fucked his pecs. Thor couldn't seem to articulate what he wanted when Loki asked for clarification. 

 

“Let's find a better use for your mouth. I'm tired of hearing nonsense.” He suggested, roughly grabbing a handful of the blond hair again. “Keep your head up and your mouth open. Stick your tongue out.” 

 

With each thrust, the head of Loki’s cock pressed against the soft, slick tongue. Looking down, it was the perfect picture of submission and humiliation. 

 

Thor did as he was ordered, the firm grip on his hair not giving him much choice regardless, but he lathed the head of Loki's cock every time it made contact, wetting just the tip.   
  
With each thrust Thor could taste Loki's unique and subtle floral pallet- if only fleetingly. He moaned, panting still as he fought with the restraints to keep this position.   
  
He looked up at the vampire who was grinning down at him in pure sadistic satisfaction, the expression sending an unexpected wave of pleasure through the larger man. A strand of saliva tailed off Thor's tongue and he whined.    
  
His own cock felt as if it would burst the seams of the suit, but the quality of the leather ensured that his erection stayed rock hard against his leg, not unlike a chastity device.

 

Loki growled in displeasure, wishing desperately he could cum and coat Thor’s face. Very, very long ago, when he had been a human’s submissive partner, the humiliation and immense pleasure he got from being coated in his master’s seed was enough to send him over the edge. How he wished he could do the same to Thor.

 

Instead he leaned down and licked up the blood, closing the wounds on Thor’s chest, then undid his human’s hands. 

 

Getting off and sitting against the headboard, he swatted the big man’s side playfully.

 

“Go on, get undressed.” He said, watching as Thor got off the bed to strip. “But leave your collar and leash on, understand?” 

 

"Yes sir-,"

  
Thor's breath was still caught in his throat while he quickly did as Loki asked, eager to free himself.   
  
With slight difficulty, not only because of the tightness but also because of Thor's eagerness, he finally managed to get the suit off. He loudly moaned a sigh of relief when his cock was released, pausing for just a moment to enjoy it before peeling the rest off.   
  
He stopped before reaching up at the collar, and instead returned to the bed with Loki. He took the long leather strap of the leash, and presented it to Loki.

 

Loki smiled as he took the leash, pulling it gently when Thor started to crawl on the bed towards him. The vampire let the human crawl on top of him, letting him kiss and touch as he pleased for a moment. Sneaking his hand around, he began to massage Thor’s virgin hole, enjoying the way it twitched at his touch, and of course, the noises Thor was making. 

 

“I want you to stretch yourself.” He said, picking up the bottle of lube, waving it lazily in front of Thor’s confused face. “Don’t look at me like that. You’ve done it to me before- you know what to do.”

 

As Thor took the bottle, Loki instructed him to turn onto his hands and knees, still hovering over Loki. This way, the vampire had a front row seat to the beautiful display he was about to see. 

 

“Are you sure you’ve never been fucked in the ass?” Loki asked as he watched one coated finger slip with ease into the pink hole. “The way your ass is taking your fingers, it looks like there’s been a hundred cocks inside of you. Maybe you're lying- you're just a filthy slut.”

 

He reached under and gently caressed the soft balls, and the swollen red cock, not enough to relieve the human, but enough to tease and draw out more moans. 

 

Thor bit back the urge to press himself into Loki's soft touch, knowing with mounting frustration he would receive no friction against his aching cock.    
  
The finger he had slipped inside of him felt strange- but the more he toyed with himself as he had done with the vampire, the more pleasurable it became and he soon ventured to two fingers. His hole stretched further, pulling another wanton whine from the blond as it stung.    
  
He rocked his hips against his hand, trying to bury his fingers deeper within him. 

 

"Sir-," he breathed. Thor had never wanted to be filled with something like he did now. "I want to feel you inside of me."

 

Loki couldn't help the continuous smirk he had on his face. 

 

“Sit down on my cock, and you better take all of it in like the filthy slut you are.” He commanded. “Yeah, backwards.” 

 

He used the leash to pull Thor up and back, so that he was kneeling. Positioning his member at the twitching hole, Loki pulled down on the leash, making Thor sit back. 

 

“Fuck-” Moaned the vampire as his cock was enveloped. He could tell by the tension in his feeder’s shoulders that it was hurting him. Good. Loki thrusted up, pulling down on the leash again, impaling Thor on the rest of his length. “Fuck, you're so tight.” 

 

It ripped a cry from Thor, having severely underestimated how ready he was for Loki's cock. He was stretched much farther than he thought he could have gone, and the burn the accompanies it worsened when Loki impaled the rest of himself into Thor.   
  
His body shook from the pain that was mixing with the pleasure already coursing through his body, but Loki didn't quite give him much time to adjust to his girth before pulling out and thrusting back in and Thor cried out again, louder this time. 

  
"S-sir-" he stammered, "It hurts-" he whined, but his cock was still standing at attention, throbbing and leaking beads of clear precum.

 

Loki didn’t stop, but instead lowered Thor all the way down again, and swirled his hips for him, making him grind. 

 

“Then why is your ass sucking me in so greedily?” He asked through gritted teeth, groaning at the sweet warmth and tightness. Yanking on the leash, he made Thor lay back on him, then braced his legs, and began to thrust, albeit a bit more gentle. 

 

“You want me to bite you?” Loki breathed into the ear next to his mouth, grazing the lobe with a fang. When Thor nodded, the vampire chuckled. “Then work for it.” 

 

Thor moaned, biting his lower lip in the anticipation that still hung in the air. He wanted to feel Loki's teeth sink into him again, he wanted to feel his chilled tongue drinking the warmth from him.   
  
He reached his hand up, feeling Loki's hair between his fingers as he worked himself on his cock. Loki's face was still hovering by his ear, sending a chill down his body that made goosebumps appear on his thighs.

  
"Fuck-" he bit out between breaths. "It feels so good-"    
  
Thor's movements were stiff and unpracticed, but he quickly got the hang of it and ground against Loki's lap. His free hand grasped his bouncing cock, stroking it and moaning Loki's name.

 

Loki grabbed the hand that Thor was using to work his erection, holding it firmly, fingers interwoven. 

 

“You can do better than that.” He goaded, thrusting up with little to no care that it might hurt the man on top of him. Thor was getting desperate, and it turned Loki on even more, feeling the way the blood was rushing all throughout Thor’s body. 

 

With the hand that held the leash, he wiggled the collar down a bit, noting how it restricted Thor’s breathing some, and then began to lick at the bite mark. There was one on each side of Thor’s throat, and he had tried to feed from them evenly. The hitch in his human’s breath was all he needed to sink his teeth in, moaning like usual as the blood came pouring into his mouth. 

 

Thor's breath shuddered when he finally felt Loki break his skin, earning a pained moan as he panted against the tightened collar.    
No venom coursed from the bite, so Thor felt every pull of blood as Loki drank from him and Thor couldn't find it more erotic.   
  
He thrusted into their hands still grasping his hard cock, rolling his hips to feel the vampire moan deeply against his neck. 

 

"Oh god yes-," he moaned, gripping the dark hair tighter to keep Loki in place as he fed.

 

Loki also grabbed a handful of hair, tugging Thor’s neck back, stretching him out as much as he could. After several moments of thrusting and feeding, he finally released venom, pumping as much of it into Thor as he possibly could. The result was Thor’s entire body shaking with the startling force of his orgasm. Loki swore around the bite, eyes closing as he too reached orgasm, thrusting hard into the human, not caring about the painful yelps he was drawing out, which soon receded thanks in part to the venom. 

 

Soon, he released his hold on Thor, and sealed the bite, licking up any blood that had escaped, eyes still closed as he listened to Thor trying to catch his breath. 

 

Thor felt like he was floating, halfway because of the venom and half from the feed. But his entire body was vibrating from the aftershock of the orgasm.   
  
He stayed where he was for a few moments longer before turning around still on top of Loki, weakened legs straddling him and he leaned down and kissed him. The taste of himself was still on Loki's lips, and Thor dragged his tongue along his bottom lip to clean it.

 

Loki removed the collar while the kissed, letting it fall to the ground. This had been one of the best sexual experiences they had shared, and he had no plans of waiting too long to do it again.

 

“We should pierce your nipples.” He said, touching a still very sensitive bud. “Don’t you think that would be nice?” 

 

Thor sucked in a low breath, humming a soft moan as he smiled down at him.   
Before this session he would have fought Loki on the suggestion, but with the post haze and his still very sensitive nipples, the idea was actually a little appealing.   
  
He bit his lower lip as he nodded his answer to Loki, thinking about his vampire teasing him like this out in public even.

 

Smiling back, Loki pulled him down for another kiss, then gently nudged him off. While Thor laid down and rested, Loki picked up all of the items they had discarded on the ground. The suit itself had blood and sweat as well as precum smeared on the inside, so it would need to be cleaned. He tossed it onto the bench, making a note to get a dry cleaning service to take care of it. The collar, cuffs, and leash were placed in an empty drawer in a chest that held a few other items. 

 

“I was thinking,” He said to Thor, continuing to pick up his own discarded clothing. “We should just go to the party as really cheesy spies.” 

 

Thor was silent - realizing exactly that Loki had planned this from the start-.   
  
But instead of getting angry or upset, Thor burst out laughing. He ran his hands over his face and up through his dampened hair as he laughed. Of course Loki had planned it-,    
  
"I think," he managed to prop himself up into his elbows when he caught his breath again. "That you're a sneaky little bastard."

 

Loki smiled at him, the human’s mirth infectious. Of course he had planned it- but they both enjoyed themselves. So it wasn’t exactly a bad thing, then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we've updated this fic, so here's a long chapter! A litter turmoil for our lovers ;P

Music was pumping in the warehouse, which was on the outskirts of the city. They were becoming a trendy spot for clubs again. Everyone was dressed up- some in very obvious costumes, while others used the occasion to show off their artistic dress and makeup. 

Loki had opted to dress in something to ensure Thor wouldn’t stop pawing at him all night. A latex spaghetti strap, cropped top in a bright neon green color, with a matching micro skirt, and tight lace panties, with black panels up the sides of the skirt hugged his body tight. Fishnet thigh highs, fingerless gloves, and thick soled platform boots with an unhealthy amount of buckles finished off the bottom portion. On top, he had slicked his hair back, some goggles holding it in place, and his eyes were rimmed in black, lime green contacts enhancing his green eyes. 

His lover had nearly lost it when Loki walked down the stairs of their apartment. 

Thor had to be practically pried off of Loki when the drove to their club spot. The human had been so utterly taken off guard by the outfit he had simply stared at him with what he imagined stars in his eyes. 

He had never seen a rave outfit before, having been born more than a hundred years after the rave-wave had swept generations, but it seemed to be making a comeback. And if this is how Thor could see Loki dressed more often, he welcomed it with open arms. 

Thor himself was dressed in dark partial leather clothing; nothing like the suit Loki had gifted them, but still close fitting into something that looked lost-apocalyptic spy-esq. He had dirtied himself with soot to complete the look, tousling his hair into a messy bun.

Though, Thor wished he had done more with it, because it pales in comparison to Loki's. Even at the club, Thor refused to keep his hands off of Loki, not missing the fact that there were many other eyes on his vampire.

Loki let Thor hang onto him, enjoying the looks they were getting. One would think several centuries would calm an ego, but Loki’s was only bolstered by all the attention. 

He saw Sigyn and Fandral make their way over, them in matching character costumes of a franchise long forgotten in the past, but brought back by the two for the night. 

“Did you make those?” Loki asked in Sigyn’s ear, and she nodded, running her hands over his exposed thighs. Loki winked at Fandral who flushed red, and felt Thor pull him back against his chest again, the music drowning out his laughter. 

He didn't care that Sigyn and Loki were close friends, and it was all still lighthearted, but tonight Loki was his. He kissed Loki's neck, smiling against the pale skin as they danced.

Even Sif laughed as she watched the display, leaning against her vampire Arora. They were dressed as neon pixies with their hair wrapped and interwoven with LED strands that flashed different colors and makeup straight out of a unicorn's ass. 

It was the first time all six of them had actually had the chance to meet, and just as Sif and Loki had got along, so did everyone else.

Loki sighed, swaying with his human, lover, feeder- enjoying the rhythm. Like with all parties that were hosted by vampires, some of the heyday music from the late 1990’s and early 2000’s was playing, when vampires were a culturally cool phenomenon. 

I’m not satisfied- it’s all or nothing!

There’s no peace of mind for me.

And even though I’ve tried my greedy heart is hungry!

I’m not satisfied, you see.

Loki spotted a few vampires who had been in the same clubbing scenes as he was over a century before, mostly based off of the dance moves. He couldn’t help smiling as he recognized the classic bopping from that time period, and was enticed to do the same. Sigyn, who had been around during that time, was also dancing the same way, and they both shared a smile. 

Never enough, never enough

Never enough, never enough

Amora, who Loki hadn’t met before, apparently had also been around, because she mouthed the lyrics to all the old songs that played, whereas the humans and newer vampires just danced along, everyone enjoying themselves.

It was a night Thor would always cherish.

\--

As the months rolled by and the days grew colder, Thor and Loki's relationship only grew closer. Their daily feeding always left them satisfied and more often than not- Thor bruised.

Loki quickly found that Thor rather enjoyed the marks the vampire left on him, aside from the bite marks. He would constantly fidget with sore wrists or admire large bruises or run his fingers along scratches. Thor even had a ball gag that had somehow managed to chafe the corner of his mouth, and he spent much of the two days it took to heal slipping his tongue along the wound.

Thanksgiving had been another fantastic holiday, where all six had gathered at Loki's place for a large meal. Mostly of course for their humans, but the company and conversation kept the night lively until the early hours of dawn. Loki had made sure to get his fill of 'thanksgiving dinner' as well. Not that Thor ever complained.

After that, it started snowing more often as it drew closer to Thor's favorite time of the year. He had always loved the cold, the long nights and the festive lights the city would put up everywhere and the jazzy music played in hidden speakers along the shops. 

Though Loki was never bothered by the cold, he still dressed in heavier coats that swallowed his lithe frame in fabric and occasionally furs. 

Thor had started a snowball fight, and discovered much to his childish enjoyment, Loki was an expert at the game. An unfair advantage of 900 years, but Thor did managed to get one solid hit square in Loki's face. Laughing hard, he'd kissed the snow from Loki's face.

Yule time was right around the corner, with just a few days before the official holiday. Loki was throwing a massive holiday bash at one of his 'alternative' housing plots-, aka a massive Victorian style mansion a little farther north from the city. 

Thor's jaw had been hanging open as soon as they were driven up the long stone driveway, the excitement palpable from the human as he grinned widely out the window.

Inside-, Thor could have picked his jaw off the ground. Lavish wasn't the proper word for it. Loki had spared no expense, all the lights had been arranged beautifully and tasteful decorations graced the walls and windows, and what would it be without mistletoe hanging over select doorways.

“Everyone should be arriving tomorrow night. I wanted us to spend some time here alone.” Loki said, taking Thor's hand to show him around. “I bought this mansion in the late 1800s. Back then I had a feeder... With a family, actually.” 

They wandered through halls and upstairs and downstairs. Loki spoke softly of the woman who he had found begging on the streets, and how her children, three little ones, were so starved they wouldn't have lasted another week. Loki’s proposition for her was accepted and she willingly fed him to keep her children fed, clothed, and happy. 

“It was the closest I ever had to a family.” He said. “I watched the children grow, and when their mother died, they were old enough to fully part with me as well. But I've watched over their families from afar.” 

Showing Thor the children’s playroom, still filled with toys that would have made any child happy back in those days, he smiled fondly. 

“She was my last feeder. She was 70 when she passed away, just before World War II. I don't think her heart could have taken it, knowing her grandchildren went to war.” Sighed the vampire. “I like to keep the mansion just in case her family ever needs help. Otherwise, it's a nice party location. When it's too quiet, it doesn't feel like it used to.” 

They passed by a painted family portrait. Loki, standing tall in his dashing suit of the time, with a woman in a chair, who's blond hair was pulled up and away from her pretty face. Two boys, both black hair, stood on either side of their mother, while further back, a little boy with dark blond curls was standing next to Loki, holding onto his leg with a gentle hand. 

“That's me, of course. Sarah, and the boys. Michael, the eldest, then James, and the youngest, Thomas.” Loki pointed to each person, smiling fondly at the portrait. It had been a struggle to get the boys to stay still long enough for the painter to at least sketch them. Surprisingly, it was the two older boys who wouldn't listen. “Thomas was three when we had this painted. When I found Sarah, she had just lost her husband, their home, and been turned away by all family. Thomas had just been born. The little thing was blue all over.” 

They moved on from the portrait and to the room Loki had allocated as his bedroom. It wasn't the one he had shared with Sarah, and usually, with the boys who crept into their bed late at night to receive cuddles and kisses. 

As he took off his coat, hanging it in the closet, he was quiet. Christmas dinner at the mansion was a tradition he had kept for many, many years. The boys visited with their families for a time after Sarah's passing, but they introduced Loki as a wealthy friend of the family. Even his little Thomas, the one he had loved the most, stopped referring to the vampire as ‘papa’ at one point. 

“The first time Sarah found me holding one of the boys, James, she was terrified I was going to feed from him. But he had a fever, and my arms were cool enough to bring it down a bit. That was in the earlier days of our family, and after I saved him from dying, she trusted me fully.” He looked at Thor. “It was hard, keeping the children alive. Back then, the cold could kill them, even a grown adult. All four of them were sickly in the beginning. My feeds with Sarah were infrequent in the first two years that I still had to find other sources of blood. But then she grew stronger, as did the boys.” 

Thor smiled softly, feeling the subtle sadness behind Loki's explanation of his family. He seemed extremely happy in the painting, the artist managing to capture the expression perfectly as he was surrounded by the children.

"They sound like they were wonderful people," Thor meant it in sincerity, realizing that the only downfall to being immortal was this; the loss of those closest to you. Watching them age and grow away. Eventually die.  
The same thing would happen with Thor. 

Thor took Loki's hand in his. "You know, I had you pegged for having a soft spot for kids," he smiled again, looking down at Loki. "Guess I was right."

The idea of having children had scarcely crossed Thor's mind as he grew older. Mostly because he had a hard enough time trying to take care of himself. He'd grown up an only child, raised by his mother. His father had died in the war, but there were always photos in the small house of a man Thor was too young to remember. 

He'd focused on taking care of her when he was old enough to work, and when she got sick. She hid her illness for a long time, but, as it does, the cancer consumed her more quickly than either she or Thor had prepared for. 

Sif had been there to help him cope and fall off the deep end, and for a while it was enough. 

But the paintings of the young boys stirred the dusty thought of children in Thor as he too took off his overcoat. 

The house was warm thanks to the modern advances applied to the old Victorian house, keeping the gothic aesthetic.

“Yes, I love children.” Loki said. “For a time, I assisted a midwife in delivery. I had grown weary of living a life of luxury and I moved to a small, small village to be a doctor. There were several new babies born when I was there. But, when the children were beginning to age and I wasn't, it was time to move on.” 

He opened the closet next to his, and pulled out a few of his outfits that he was able to keep over the centuries. Some were costumes from his time as an actor, one of them being the one he had on in the portrait. 

“The hardest part is watching children die. I saw one of my- Sarah’s grandchildren die in a war.” Loki pulled out another outfit, one of his military uniforms. “And when a new wave of the plague rises... No children survive. They're not strong enough, but they never stop smiling through all the pain. Then I think, how terrible it would be if a child actually lived through that, to be immortal so young.” 

Inside the pockets of his uniform, he had a few letters, ones the boys had sent him while he was on the front. In fact, Loki pulled out several more uniforms. He had been on all sides of major wars, doing what he determined would be best. 

“I ran an orphanage at one point.” He said to Thor, grabbing an old photo album. “For orphans of the war. Many of them were disturbed, but a few were adopted. The rest, I raised as best as I could. When they turned eighteen, many left to build lives for themselves.” 

Opening it, he flipped through with Thor, laughing and sharing many more memories of the lives he had been involved in.

“Thor, you never tell me of your past...” Loki mused, running a hand through the blond hair. “I would like to know more about you and your family.” 

Thor smiled wryly.   
"There's really not much to tell." He shrugged, especially in comparison to Loki's. Thor thought to ask about old war stories, but thought better of it when he heard how Loki spoke of it. It hurt to remember.

"My mother was kind, and hardworking." He trailed a finger down the edge of the closed photo album. "She did laundry for our neighborhood since most of us couldn't afford the automated washers."

Thor smiled at the memory of trying to help his mother pin clothing to an old fashioned clothes line, being just too short to quite reach it. But he tried anyway, and Frigga had smiled in pride when he managed to hang a shirt crookedly. 

"She was sort of like a community mother. After she lost.. well.." Thor paused, "She had a miscarriage after she found out my father passed. I think it was her way of coping, watching over other families and doing what she could."

“So you grew up very poor then.” Loki surmised, interested by the information. He had known that Thor grew up poor, but not that poor. “It sounds like your mother instilled her hardworking habits in you.”

He stroked the blond hair again, and kissed down his neck, loving the moan that it drew from his lover as he did so.

“Thor?” He asked, and his human hummed at him, raising a brow. 

“I love you.” Loki confessed for the first time. 

Thor's breath caught and he was utterly still as he processed Loki's confession. But a great wide grin spread across his face and he drew his hand to the back of Loki's head and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

He had waited so long to hear those words. After Thor's initial confession went unheard- he thought better to have Loki make that first move. And now he had.

Thor peppered Loki's face with kisses, finally pulling back when Loki giggled. "I love you too Loki."

Loki stroked his cheek, then, with a devious grin, pulled them under the sheets.

\---

As usual, the Christmas party was more like a series of parties, designed to start on Christmas day, and to end on New Years. Hundreds of acquaintances had come from all over the world to meet and talk. Quite a few of Loki’s coven was present, even though some hadn’t been seen for several years or more.

“Volstagg!” Loki exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping onto the huge vampire. “When did you wake?”

“Ah, not too long ago. About twenty years, I think.” Said the giant, holding his friend close. “The rumor around us oldies is that you finally have a feeder. I fell asleep just after you found Sarah, you remember, right? Oh, of course you do, I’m talking to Loki.”

Loki smiled and said the rumor was right, and jumped down. Volstagg was changed in the first plague as well, and he was Loki’s oldest friend, having been from the same area. 

“It’s so good to see you. Did you see Jane?” He asked, raising a brow. Those two vampires were hot and cold- either they liked each other, a little too much, or absolutely hated one another. “She was asking about you.”

Volstagg groaned and stomped away, muttering curse words as he went. Well, that answered Loki’s question. 

“Have you seen Thor?” Loki asked a passing human, who said he had seen him in the east wing. The party was spread all over the mansion, so he began to walk in the direction he had been pointed. 

 

Thor was drunk- no..

No-, Thor was utterly smashed, and he was having a hell of a good time. He had never been to a bash like this- and he and Sif took full advantage of the free bar and great food. 

Thor had met with so many of Loki's coven and friends he was sure he'd never remember them, but even less so when they brought out holiday liquors that had been brewed by some of the vampires attending. Their recipe was either their own or one from ages before Thor or Sif had been born. 

He belted out a laugh, trying to catch his breath as Sif hung onto him, trying her best not to collapse as she wheezed in breath from laughing just as hard. They had found themselves in a smaller pocket of people, a mix of humans and vampires and made quick friends of them.

Thor of course didn't remember any of their names, his mind being too fogged to really keep any of that information. 

"We should sit!" One of the vampire's ushered the staggering humans to a separated room. While they also had drinks in hand, none of the vampire's could get drunk the same way. 

One put their hand on Thor's broad chest, halfway pushing him down and making him lose balance and topple into the bed, dragging Sif along with him in another fit of giggles. Another drink was put in front of them, and while Sif shook her head knowing her limit, Thor gratefully took the offered drink and downed it. 

He felt the others getting onto the bed around him as he haphazardly let the empty glass tumble to the ground.

"Mmmm," Thor heard the vampire behind him and realized she was breathing in his scent by his neck, but in his state he found it rather hilarious. Sif was also being scented, and she ran her hand along the male vampires face.

"I think they're ready," the woman smiled, and the male nodded as well with a toothy grin. This was how vampires got drunk; to feed off of a human who was. 

The woman snaked her hand down Thor's chest as she straddled over him, pushing Thor back to the bed in a grunt of surprise from the larger man. She was very very pleased with her choice in human, gripping his muscled arms as she leaned down to Thor's neck again.

"Hey you guys-" Thor slurred, half pushing against the woman, still smiling. "Ok lemme up I-" 

But the female suddenly bit down over Loki's marks, making Thor's eyes widen for a brief moment before he was suddenly flooded with venom. She drank deeply from him, pressing herself against Thor's new erection under her short dress and smiling when the large human moaned.

Loki was busy being a good host, saying hello to people, humans and vampires alike as he went along. Every door he stopped in and looked, but didn't see Thor. As he got closer to the end of the hallway, he heard giggling and- a moan that sounded like- no. No, it couldn't be. 

Still he opened the door a crack, just to make sure his mansion wasn't being destroyed, and if he had had a heart, it would've stopped. 

A vampire, one Loki knew from only one very brief encounter a century back was straddling Thor. 

And feeding from him. 

Beneath her, Thor was moaning and running his hands up and down her body, drunk with venom, and judging by the smell, alcohol. The intruder in the room caught the attention of the vampires, who looked up, crowing for Loki to join them. 

He walked up, tangling his fingers in her hair, and when she looked up at him, intentions of seducing him within her eyes, he threw her backwards, forcing her body to slam against a wall, cracking the window next to it. 

“What the hell, Lok-” The male vampire had come up from Sif’s neck, leaving both humans in a state of semi paralysis as the venom and alcohol combined worked through their system. Loki grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly, and then grabbed the female by her hair again, dragging her. 

“AMORA! SIGYN!” His roar echoed throughout the mansion over any music, any conversation, any clatter of cutlery. Within minutes, both vampires were at his side, looking in shock at the two he had vice grips on. 

“Get everyone out.” He hissed, anger pervading every sense in his body. Going to the balcony, he dangled the vampires over it, ignoring their cursing shrieks. It was a long drop from the fourth floor, but nothing they couldn't handle. It would break bones and maybe a spine, but they would continue their hellish existence. 

“If I ever see either of you again, it will be the last day you've haunted this world.” He promised, the moonlight illuminating the harshities of his face as he scowled at them. 

Then he threw them down with so much force they made craters upon impact.

“-Loki,” Sigyn put her hand over her mouth. “Why?” 

Looking at Amora, he motioned to the room. 

“Do you let anyone just feed of your human?” Loki demanded to know. She shook her head fearfully, then realization dawned on her face. Looking over the railing to the two vampires who were weakly trying to crawl out of their holes, she jumped over the edge, and tortured screams echoed through the night. 

“Everyone leaves now.” He said to Sigyn, and stomped into the room, grabbing Thor roughly by the hair as he pulled him out of the bed. 

“My one fucking rule- the only fucking one you were expected to obey!” He shouted as he dragged his human through the mansion. His guests were leaving in hoardes, confused and unsure of why their host was pissed beyond belief, till they saw Thor’s neck, glistening with blood and the anger radiating from his vampire. 

“Get out.” He shoved Thor down the front steps of the mansion, watching the drunk fall down the last two. “Don't you fucking come back ever.” 

Sigyn was rushing everyone to leave, and they all stepped carefully over Thor. Amora had Sif in her arms, looking worried, and she looked at Loki, who made it clear she was no longer welcome either. Sigyn had Fandral next to her, and she pleaded with Loki to listen to Thor, let him sleep it off. 

“No. Leave.” He was firm, then slammed the door in her face. 

Sigyn looked back at the human, then leaned over him and sealed the marks quickly, before picking him up. 

“Let's go. We can try and talk some sense into him tomorrow night.” She said to both humans next to her. Fandral gave her a worried look, which she shared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: attempted suicide/suicidal thoughts

Thor was in a state of shock. After he had slept off the alcohol and fought off the sickening hangover that followed, Sigyn had fully explained why he had woken up in her apartment and not at home. Sif had been taken back by Arora, but Thor-, she explained, had been quite literally kicked out.    
  
Thor's heart was broken.    
  
He didn't even remember talking to the other vampires, most of that late night was just a blurry haze. He did, however, remember being bitten, the sting that came and the nauseating rush of venom that had overcome him.   
  
But to be told it hadn't been Loki-, that it had been some stranger, Thor felt violated. He ran his fingers over the marks as he tried to contact Loki again.   
  
Twelve missed calls and countless texts. None of them were responded to. Thor even trekked back to the mansion, only to find the cleaner bots cleaning the last of the party up.    
  
When Thor came back, he cornered Sigyn with a desperate plea. He knew she knew where Loki was. She had to.    
  
She must have taken pity on the human, because she told him of another of Loki's estates that wasn't too far.   
  
Thor made it there in record time, taking a hover car Loki had let him use and he didn't bother even closing the door before bounding up to the large doors and pounding on them.   
  
"LOKI!" He bellowed, “We need to talk!!" Tears sting at his eyes as he yelled. “PLEASE!”

 

Loki had been outside, working in the garden when he heard Thor crying out from the front. Nearly every fiber in his being screamed at him to run to his human, but the memory of Thor’s eyes rolling back in pleasure under that other vampire... He couldn’t get it out of his head. Still, he slowly made his way around the back of the large house to the front. It wasn’t a mansion- those weren’t as popular to buy in the eighties, but it was a very nice home. The appeal of having a home with a large garden out back was the reason he had bought it back then. Gardening calmed him.

 

“What do you want?” He asked, coming up silently behind Thor, who jumped, clearly startled, but then tried to reach for him. “No, don’t touch me.” 

 

A look of hurt crossed Thor's disheveled face, but he slowly put his hand down. He could smell the earth on Loki's hands.   
  
"Loki-, you can't shut me out like this. You /know/ I would never intentionally let that happen." Loki's expression didn't change and Thor made an exasperated sound.    
"I was drunk, Loki! And I wasn't thinking but it's not like I wanted it to happen!"

 

Loki looked to the side, shaking his head, disbelief on his face. 

 

“I’ve never had a feeder so careless before.” He commented, shrinking away from Thor’s touch again. “There was only one rule I was clear on... Just the one... It didn’t matter if you decided to eat something other than what I prepared, or if you wanted to wait till later in the day for feeding... It was one, very simple rule.”

 

" A rule I never wanted to break!" He reached for Loki's hand, not caring that Loki would just move away again.   
  
"Do you have any idea how horrified I was when Sigyn explained what happened? Because I didn't remember - I don't even remember their faces!"   
  
Thor scrubbed his hands over his face. "I was drunk. That was on me, I understand that. So it's my fault they chose me and took advantage of it. But I don't know how to make this better Loki. They drank from me," his hand unconsciously grazed against the marks, a look of disgust flashing behind misted eyes. "And I don't know how to undo that-"

 

Loki looked at him, seeing how tired and disheveled he looked. It didn’t do much to make him more sympathetic. 

 

“Thor, please leave.... I don’t want to see you right now.” He said softly, turning and walking away.  

 

"Loki wait-" Thor grabbed his hand in a desperate plea. Loki whipped his head to face Thor again, but didn't snatch his hand away just yet. "With everything we've been through, everything we've shared, you're willing to just throw that away? Throw /us/ away?" When Loki didn't answer him quickly Thor made a strangled sound.   
  
"Do you want me to beg?" Thor dropped to his knees, tears streaking down his face. "I'm sorry Loki-, please I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, please don't walk away."

 

Loki didn’t respond, just looking at the human who was repeating his apology over and over again, and that he loved him. He put his other hand on Thor’s cheek, bringing the teary eyed face to look up at him. 

 

“I’ve thrown far more valuable things away for far less.” He answered, then departed, walking back to his gardens. 

 

Thor couldn't see him go through the broken sob that wracked his body.    
  
He couldn't fix this- Thor had ruined everything- he had destroyed their bond with one night of thoughtless action.   
  
For the first time in a long time- Thor was at an utter loss of what to do.    
  
\--   
  
It took Thor ten minutes to be able to pull himself off the grass. Loki was nowhere to be seen and Thor reluctantly went back to the hover car, his words still ringing violently in his ears.    
  
He meant nothing to the vampire.    
  
Not any more.   
  
\---   
  
Three days passed, and Thor had been inconsolable. Sif had tried, bless her, to treat it like a bad breakup. But no amount of 'it's ok, maybe you two just need time' could knock the devastated feelings. His whole world was gone- nothing mattered anymore, and yet things hurt. He had laid himself on the bed in the feeding room, letting blood... Just in case Loki would come back. Just in case his true love would come back to him and need him again. 

 

But Loki had made it very clear.

 

He didn’t  _ want _ Thor anymore.   
  
After that, Thor became numb. He stopped trying to call him, or text him. Or anyone.    
  
The apartment was too silent when his mind was too loud. It hurt to be there, to see nothing but the memories left there since Loki refused to come back.   
  
Then again, what did it matter if it really meant nothing?   
  
Thor placed the note to Loki's pillow. One he'd written and rewritten and rewritten again until it said what he needed to say.    
  
He couldn't do this. Being without Loki made him realize how empty he was to begin with. Not even Sif could heal the hole Loki had torn.    
No.. it wasn't Loki's fault.    
Thor was the one who let this happen.   
  
It didn't matter.   
  
Thor shut the apartment door behind him, hearing it automatically lock before heading down to the streets.

 

\---

 

Loki tried to convince himself that it was fine, that something like this would get better, and that he  _ had _ truly thrown away things worth more for less.

 

But the truth was he hadn’t. He had never thrown away something as precious and as treasured as Thor. A huge, deep gnawing hole inside of him ate away at his mind every single moment. Agonized over it all, he considered going to sleep for a while, to see if it would take away the pain. 

 

Then he thought about it, that if he slept, he would miss so much. It was his job to see and to remember, and what if.... What if he woke up and Thor had died? No, it would be better to live and watch the human from afar, to ensure no harm came to him.

 

For as much as he tried to deny it within himself, he loved Thor very much. 

 

Which is why it hurt so much more- he had just opened himself up, had just told Thor of his love for him. The human who had stolen his heart in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a human, and he was  _ betrayed _ by him. A night of partying and the idiot goes and throws it all away-

 

Loki stopped.

 

Thor didn’t throw anything away...

 

It was Loki who had.

 

\---

 

“Loki, you need to go home and talk to Thor. He hasn’t been answering when I try and check on him.” Sigyn scolded him over the phone. Loki sighed, saying he was busy or that he was tired or any excuse he could think of. “It wasn’t his fault, and you know that you fucking dick.” 

 

Then she hung up, the anger very evident in her voice as she said her last piece. 

 

It had been three days since he walked away from Thor.

 

And he had arrived to the same conclusion that Sigyn had angrily yelled in his ear just seconds ago. 

 

It wasn’t Thor’s fault, and Loki knew that to have been the truth the whole time. He was just too wrapped up in himself, in his anger and hurt to see clearly. However the media liked to portray vampires, it was closer to the truth to show their anger and passions. Centuries of living did not make one dull to emotions- it only heightened them. 

 

After waiting for a few minutes, Loki got up and went to his hover car. 

 

\---

 

Gone.

 

Thor was gone. It wasn’t that he was ignoring everyone, he had simply left. The letter, penning a goodbye and how sorry the human was for making Loki mad, had to have been placed there that morning. 

 

_ Dear Loki, _

 

_ I’ve written this thousand times and still every word I pen down sounds so fucking stupid. _

 

_ I’m sorry I betrayed your trust. I’m sorry you’re angry with me. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you. _

 

_ You came into my life so suddenly and changed it all for the better. Once we got into our daily routine, there was nothing I craved more than your touch. My life revolved around you and your beautiful, elegant smile. Waking up next you gave me more purpose than my life ever had. You became my world, and all you asked for was my loyalty and I broke that promise. _

 

_ Loki, I love you. _

 

_ I’m unworthy of you. _

 

_ And I’m sorry. _

 

_ Goodbye, _

 

_ Thor _

 

When he checked the garage, Thor’s motorcycle was gone. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit-” Loki cursed, panic rising in him as he checked the apartment again, ripping through it with insane speed. Thor wasn’t there. Trying to calm himself, he grabbed one of the left behind, neatly folded shirts belonging to his human, and inhaled the scent, drinking it in. It had been many centuries since he had last tracked anything or anyone, but he tried to stay calm. Ripping off a piece, he held it tightly in his hand, following the scent out of the apartment and down into the city below.

 

\--   
  
The fireworks shimmered over the water from a distance, marking the beginning of a new year. It was cold, and Thor could see his breath puff out unsteadily as he watched the show. Snow had begun to fall in tiny flurries, dancing around as the wind caught them.   
  
He had tried to not think the entire day, knowing if he did, he wouldn't go through with it. He didn't care it was a sudden decision, because it felt like he was suffocating on glass.    
  
He couldn't dig himself out of this hole, and he had lost his will to fight when Loki walked away.    
Sif would be ok. She would heal over time. Sigyn and Fandral would too, probably more quickly.    
But Loki-,    
  
Thor's gut twisted remembering the cold glare the vampire had left him with, making his point more than clear.   
  
When the last of the fireworks faded, Thor's eyes drifted down to the water below. Twelve stories was much higher than he anticipated, making the calm waters look almost black in the moonlight.    
  
He stood up from the bridge ledge he'd been sitting on, wavering slightly. It would be quick, he told himself. Just a few seconds, and then dark.    
  
But as he moved to step off, he couldn't release his hand from the railing. His body was shaking from what he was about to do, heart in his throat and he was trying so hard to fight back another bought of tears.    
  
He was terrified and the second thoughts were already gnawing at the back of his mind. But Thor wanted to die. He didn't want to feel this anymore and another sob ripped its way from his chest in heavy indecision.    
  
This was stupid- it was right- he could fix this- he had tried-he'd failed- Loki never wanted to see him again- he was alone-    
  
With a shuddering breath, Thor closed his eyes    
and let go of the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, don't get mad at me for cutting off this chapter here!!!!! Erinbocca and I know our readers enjoy this pain >:D


	7. Chapter 7

But he didn’t fall forward. 

 

Loki had grabbed him, holding him from behind, keeping his back tight against the railing. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked in a low voice, reaching over and pulling Thor over the railing, stumbling back as they sunk to the ground, never releasing his hold around Thor’s shoulders. Thor was crying and weakly grabbing at the railing, his head resting against it. Loki just held him from behind, and buried his face in the soft blond hair, eyes closed. 

 

They sat like that for a few moments, with the human taking shuddering breaths, and the vampire just holding him close. Thor was shivering, so Loki turned him around, settling him in his lap, putting his coat around him, and held him close in embrace again. 

 

“I’m sorry, Thor. I’m so sorry.” He whispered into his ear. “You can leave me forever if you want, but don’t waste your life. Don’t walk away from life. You are too precious for this world to lose.” 

 

It only made Thor sob harder and he shook his head.    
Nothing- he was nothing-.    
  
Yet he couldn't help himself from leaning into the vampire's hold.    
  
"You were my world-" Thor managed out between shaking breaths, unable to bring himself to even look at Loki in absolute shame. "I don't want to live - I can't- you fucking hate me." He buried his face in his hands.    
  
"Why did you pull me back? Why didn't you just let me-"

 

“I love you.” He whispered, holding him even tighter. “And I was a fool. I blamed you for something you didn’t have control over, and then I left you, broken. My anger and jealousy got the best of me, and that wasn’t fair.” 

 

A hand on Thor’s cheek, stroking the tiny bit of stubble that had grown out on his face, he lifted it and kissed him deeply, then softly, and peppered kisses all over his face.

 

“You are so wonderfully precious to me, and I couldn’t see that over my foolishness.” 

 

Hearing Loki say that finally made Thor cave, and he wrapped his arms around the vampire tightly in a new wave of tears.    
  
"I'm sorry-" his voice muffled against Loki's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm sorry-" he was apologizing for everything, for not fighting harder, for leaving, for nearly taking his own life, his words not really separating from the sobs.   
  
Thor felt Loki hold him closer as he babbled into him stroking his hair as he patiently waited for Thor to calm down enough to take regular breaths.

 

“It’s not your fault. It was never your fault, my love.” He hummed softly into his ear, rocking them gently, holding his lover close. “Don’t apologize, my love. Instead, please accept mine.”

 

When Thor was no longer sobbing hysterically, Loki picked the big man up, and put him in the car. With little to no trouble, he hoisted the motorcycle onto the top of the hover car, strapping it down with two seat belts he ripped out from the back. Then he took them home, holding Thor’s hand the entire way.

 

Thor allowed himself to be taken into the apartment he had left that morning, right upstairs to their bed. They didn't even bother changing as they held each other tightly as Thor regained his warmth.   
  
Neither had spoken a word since leaving the bridge, and Thor opted to keep his face buried into Loki's chest. He had cried himself out, and while he was no longer numb, he felt heavy with unspoken emotion.   
  
His fingers slowly traced the stitching on Loki's coat, fixating on it as Loki ran his fingers loosely through Thor's hair. He had opened his mouth a few times to say something, but ended up closing it before he got any words out.   
  
He didn't even know what he was going to say, or what he wanted to say.    
  


With Thor in his arms, Loki was content to be quiet for as long was needed. But the overwhelming urge to care for his lover when the human’s stomach rumbled made him get up, kissing Thor, saying he would get him food, then be right back. 

 

He ordered junk food, things that he knew humans liked to eat when they felt like shit, and if Thor wasn’t feeling like shit, then the vampire wouldn’t know what more to do for him. Perhaps it was overkill, but he balanced a huge amount of hot, greasy food that was delivered to his door up the stairs. Pizza, fried chicken, candies, chips, sodas, and more foods, he spread it out on the bed, awkwardly unsure of what to do when Thor’s mouth dropped.

 

“Please eat something.” He urged Thor, moving to sit behind him, holding him and keeping his face in Thor’s hair, breathing his scent in. 

 

Thor hadn't had a decent meal since the party, and his stomach growled again as he looked over the banquet Loki had ordered for him.     
  
He leaned into Loki, a hand coming to rest on the one of the vampire's wrapped around him. He felt rather ridiculous having convinced himself Loki didn't care, even after everything.    
  
Thor obliged Loki's request, taking up a slice of steaming pizza and finding himself wishing Loki ate so he could share the meal with him.    
He wondered if Loki ever missed eating meals like this, or if it even smelled the same after nine centuries of drinking blood.   
  
He asked, filling the silence of the room as he slowly ate.

 

“Oh, I can eat.” Loki said, and the way Thor looked at him, he knew it surprised him. “I just don’t need to, so I’ve fallen out of habit, especially since it’s no longer needed for me to keep up appearances.” 

 

He opened his mouth and took a bite of the pizza Thor held up for him, chewing with his mouth slightly open to cool down what felt like flaming hot food to him. 

 

“Oh, I forgot how hot it feels.” Said the vampire between little bursts of pushing the air out to cool his mouth. “But pizza always tastes the same. I remember when I was introduced to it, actually. It was so long ago, but Italy was very, very different then.” 

 

The fact that he had forgotten how hot it was... What else had he forgotten?

 

He stroked the blond hair, choosing to continue to abstain from eating, enjoying holding his lover, and rested his head on the thick shoulder in front of him. 

 

He sighed, stroking Thor’s forearm. 

 

“I promise I’ll never hurt you like that again.”

 

Quiet again, letting Thor eat, and just holding him close, eyes shutting and listening to the sound of his heartbeat- it made the world a better place. 

 

“We should go away somewhere... Just us two... Someplace you’ve never been.” He suggested sleepily. He hadn’t realized how tired he was till they were settled like they were, having not fed for a few days weakening him. But he didn’t want Thor to worry about that for the moment.  

 

Thor gave a soft chuckle, closing the pizza box and setting it aside before turning to pull Loki to his side as they laid down.   
  
"You realize that could be literally anywhere. I've never actually left the city before." Thor had moved a few times, but always within the city limits. He'd been too poor to really travel anywhere, or too busy. Loki's north estate was the furthest he'd been from home.    
  
But the thought of leaving here, of going and seeing somewhere completely new to him sounded amazing. It sounded healing. He held Loki closer.   
  
"Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

 

“Space.” Loki replied with his eyes shut as he snuggled into Thor. “But where is a place you want to visit? Italy is nice... Still deeply entrenched in history... China is beautiful, but maybe we should go during spring... Egypt is hot no matter what time of year... Tropical islands are always a good idea... I can’t be in the sun, but you could soak it up...”

 

Sleepily he listed off several places, and even places he knew Thor couldn’t really go and experience the way Loki wanted him to, like the Marianas Trench for one. 

 

“We can go anywhere you want to go... Just tell me and I’ll make it happen, baby.” He murmured, sleep nearly finished closing it’s grasp on him. “Well... I’ll make it happen in the evening.” 

 

The sun was rising, and his body screamed for rest. 

 

“Let’s rest, my love.”

 

Thor thought upon it, even as Loki stilled into a slumber. He realized Loki probably hadn't eaten in just as long as Thor had, maybe longer considering he didn't feed before the party.    
  
It would be the first thing he'd have Loki do in the morning.    
  
Thor brushed dark locks from Loki's face, his heart heavy with a mix of happiness and sadness. It would take time to heal what happened, but he was thankful to even have the chance to do so. He realized he'd never get to see Loki smile again, if he'd jumped. Something Thor greatly missed in their few days apart.   
  
He pulled the blanket up, careful not to disturb Loki too much.    
  
Maybe they could visit Alaska.. or Sweden. Somewhere where they could watch the Aura Borealis.

 

Loki woke as the sun was setting, and saw Thor had moved the food off the bed so they could sleep peacefully. He got up and went to his safe, and pulled out the a bag of blood he had in there. It was one of the ones Thor had left for him, and he milked it slowly, letting the bag hang from his mouth as he quietly took the food down to the kitchen, putting it in containers and into the fridge. 

 

Then he sat on one of the couches, and had a holopad on his knees, looking at cheesy advertisements for getaways aimed at vampires and their feeders. The specially designed vacation packages were timed to allow the human and vampire counterpart enjoy the full amount of activities possible, without sacrificing safety or sleep. 

 

Loki looked up from the holopad, staring into nothing as he thought.

 

It felt like he was forgetting everything. It felt like... Like he was losing everything. That  _ wasn't  _ right. Why did it feel like that? Why-

 

Everything felt so upside down in his mind. Ever since Thor had arrived in his life, things felt different. Finally, he had a source of blood he could stomach and a warm, handsome body to-

 

Fuck. 

 

Fuck!

 

Soon, he heard Thor come down the stairs, and he looked at him with a smile, trying to mask the panic he felt at his realization.

 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, kissing his partner as he leaned over the couch, peeking at the holopad. “I was looking at some places we could go. Anywhere is fine with me, though.” 

 

He saw Thor’s eyes look at the empty bag he had been clutching, and said he didn't want to bother him. 

 

“We can feed later. I'm okay right now.” He assured him, but Thor gave him a look that showed he was clearly unconvinced. Sighing, Loki had him sit down, then put the holopad on the table before he got onto the floor, on his knees, and he placed his head at Thor’s feet. 

 

Thor stared at him in blank confusion. The vampire was… bowing at his feet?

 

“Loki? What-..what are you doing?” Thor furrowed his brow and reached down to pull Loki back up. “Stop, come back to the couch.”

 

“No.” Loki whispered. “No.” 

 

He felt Thor tugging at him and he looked up, tears falling down his face. 

 

“I... I've forgotten how to be human. I...” He was lost and ducked his head down again. He began to shake with silent cries as he admitted it and tried to understand the gravity of it himself. “I've- I... I don't know how-” 

 

Thor shook his head-

“Loki no stop ok I’ve forgiven you,” Thor didn’t want to do this- he didn’t want to think about what happened yesterday, or why it happened and seeing Loki upset like this was bringing a tightness to his own chest. 

  
“Get Up.” Thor said firmly.

 

“No!” Loki all but shouted. He looked up at Thor but didn't rise. “Don't you see? Don't you see how bad I am for you? How fucking awful- I... I should  _ know  _ better! Instead of treasuring you and protecting you all I've done is hurt you and blame you. Don't you  _ see _ ?” 

 

Thor had to look away from Loki. 

 

"Shut up-" Thor almost yelled, the ache in his chest twisting into anger as he stood up abruptly.

“No- no you don’t get to fucking say that. Not after-not after everything we just--.." Thor ran his hands over his face, looking down at Loki. 

 

The vampire looked honestly distraught, and it brought back the memory of himself begging at Loki's feet. It hurt. It hurt so bad but he didn't want to be angry. He was content with never speaking of it again, because that was how Thor dealt with shit too big to fix in one night. He buried it.

 

"Loki-please.. please just get up." But when the smaller man made no move to do so, Thor's anger returned, and he grabbed Loki and forced him to stand on his feet.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Thor- it wasn’t your fault!” Loki cried, putting his face in his hands. Then he turned, and looked up to the ceiling, laughing in disbelief. “You would think that after living hundreds of years... That I wouldn’t be this fucking stupid- that I would  _ understand _ humans more.” 

 

He turned back and saw Thor clenching his fists. 

 

“I stopped treating you as a living being and started treating you a possession... I had you give every single part of yourself to me and yet I’ve barely given you any of myself.” He let out a bitter laugh and hung his head. “How is that fucking fair? You- I had you move in with me, I choose what when you eat, I make up activities for you- I’ve treated you like some sort of  _ toy _ -”

 

"Loki- enough." Thor growled. "Those things didn't matter. They don't. I never cared that you chose things for me to eat or that you arranged for activities. You ..." Thor trailed off, trying to find the right words with what wrestled in his mind. 

 

He remembered the first argument they had.. how stupid and petty it felt now. How Loki hadn't even recognized how he was acting toward the human. How it had taken Thor literally leaving before they even talked. 

 

"I cheated on you. .. worse than, maybe." Thor shook his head, his turn to laugh dryly. "Fuck Loki I was going to fucking jump of a goddamn bridge! We're both shitty for each other, but I don't fucking want to hear apologies. I want us to just fucking move on. I don't want to remember the shit, I want to remember all the goddamned happiness you brought into my life. Happiness I still want to have. With you. Please..."

 

Thor's voice sounded strangled. "Please stop talking like this. I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave. Loki  I don't care if we are bad or not I don't care, don't end us. Please, don't end our relationship."

 

Loki shook his head. Everything was hurting so badly and Thor didn’t want to address it- he didn’t want to see how fucking terrible Loki was. 

 

“No... No, I-” He looked away and let out a curse, taking a few steps to give them some distance. “You deserve so much better, Thor. I’m a selfish undead bastard who’s been allowed to come and go as he’s pleased for so long. I didn’t have a feeder for two hundred years, Thor. I’ve forgotten how to be nice and kind and caring in the right ways.” 

 

He turned around, his back to Thor. 

 

He couldn’t end their relationship- not with the human clearly being suicidal. Loki let out a low sigh and knew the extremely selfish part of him didn’t want it to end either.

 

“You didn’t cheat on me- you got drunk and I know it wasn’t your fault. I should have warned you that we can’t get drunk off of alcohol anymore, but if we drink blood from a drunk human, we can.” Loki sighed again. “It wasn’t your fault, and I didn’t protect you.” 

 

He turned around, his arms crossed against him protectively, a habit from his human life.

 

“I.... I don’t want forgiveness unless you want to give it to me. I don’t expect it now, nor ever.” He started, and took a step back towards Thor. “You may want to forget it and stop talking, but I will  _ never _ forget how I’ve hurt you. I can’t forgive myself- I can’t forget either. I have to remember, so I never do it again, so that you can have someone you deserve.”

 

Tears rimmed his eyes again. 

 

“Goddamnit- why can’t you see you deserve better?”

 

Thor realized Loki wouldn't let this rest, and he angrily swiped away the tears he hadn't realized were coming down his face. 

 

"Loki.." But Thor didn't have words to say. What could he say? He didn't want to tell Loki that he didn't want to be treated fairly, but he didn't believe their whole relationship was summed up like that so simply. 

 

"Loki." Thor said, this time stepping towards the older man. "We fucked up. I fucked up. You fucked up. But ..... I don't-... I don't regret us. We're both still trying to get a handle on this love thing.." Thor didn't know where he was going with this...

 

He knew Loki understood now the gravity his words and actions had on Thor.. and in turn Thor understood that Loki hadn't been thinking through his feelings of betrayal.

 

It didn't make any of it right, or any of it hurt less. But it offered at least a little clarity. 

"I want to be happy. Like we were before. And I want you to be happy with me. Even if we have to work through all this shit to get to that again, then fine. But I can't lose you gain. I don't want to lose you but I can't....I can't If you don't. I want you to fix this with me."

 

“You never lost me Thor-” Loki said softly, and pulled him into an embrace, holding him close. “ **You** never lost me. I lost you.” 

 

His beautiful lover was crying into his shoulder and the vampire bit his lower lip, drawing out his venom as he broke skin. Everything that mattered- everything that  _ truly _ mattered was wrapped up in his arms. 

 

“I love you so much.” He whispered into Thor’s ear. “I... I’ve had over 900 hundred years to become someone better... I don’t know if I can make myself the person you deserve anytime soon... But... If you’re willing...”

 

They parted slightly, and Loki wiped his tears.

 

“Let me know when I’m... Not... Not-” He couldn’t think of the words, so elated he was that Thor was, yet again, giving him a chance. “When I’m not being human. You are the only thing that matters, my dear, sweet love.” 

 

Thor took Loki's hand, bringing it up to kiss before he leaned his forehead against Loki's.   
  
Both of them knew it wasn't something they could heal over night.    
  
But this was a start. And Thor was happy for it. Maybe they could take that trip sooner rather than later,.. make it a part of their rebonding process.    
  
Thor pulled away, giving Loki a soft pleasing look.   
  
"Loki... please mark me.. it doesn't feel right." His hand came up to brush against the stranger's fang marks. "I want you to.. I want to be just yours again."

 

Tilting the man’s head back, his fingers grazed over the mark the female vampire had left. Anger bloomed within him again, but he pushed it to the side. 

 

“I'm going to mark you from head to toe...” Loki whispered in Thor's ear, licking the lobe. “You belong to  _ me _ .” 

 

Continuing to spread his finger light touches all over Thor’s torso, he began to undress both of them, so they were sitting naked on the couch. 

 

“You're  _ mine _ , Thor.” He hissed, pulling back his lips to reinsert his fangs over the intrusive mark. “And I'm going to make sure everyone knows that.” 

 

Then he began to feed, keeping his grip firm in the blond hair. They were moving against each other within seconds. Loki released and sealed the mark, then moved to kneel on the floor. Angling Thor so his legs were on the vampires shoulders, and his ass hanging off the couch, Loki put two fingers around his hole, spreading it. Licking his lips, he looked up at Thor. Then began to lick his lover’s tight hole, sticking his tongue inside with no trouble, enjoying the moans it pulled from Thor. Taking a moment, he turned his head to the right, plunging his fangs into the soft inside of the man’s thigh, groaning. Every few moments, he would seal the wound and move to make another near it. He went back to eating Thor out, but continued his biting on the other thigh quickly. Then he sat up, and moved up, covering a sensitive nipple with his mouth, sinking into the flesh around it and began to feed from there. Soon, Thor's body was covered in areas with bright red feeding marks, and his stomach had cum from two different orgasms making it messy. 

 

“My beautiful Thor.” Loki cooed at him, moving back up to sit on Thor’s hips, kissing him. “Not only are you mine-” He paused and coated Thor’s cock with his own cum, positioning it at his entrance. “But I'm yours...

All of yours.” 

 

Sitting down on the cock fully, the venom in Thor's system caused him to start bucking up inside of his lover instantly. 

 

Thor moaned Loki's name, a growl of pleasure resonating deeply in his throat. Thor loved each and every new mark he received, knowing that tomorrow he would run his fingers over each.   
  
Loki felt so good inside- tight and slick and Thor reached behind Loki's neck to draw him back down for a kiss. His other hand grasped Loki's cock between them and stroked the hard member. The human growled again against Loki's mouth, breaking away to kiss his neck.    
  
Without any previous hesitation, Thor bit down hard as he had before, earning a cry from Loki as e broke skin and tasted the sweet venom that came with it.   
  
The way that Loki threw his head back in pleasure, exposing himself entirely to Thor that backed his words. He was Thor's.    
He only wished he could mark Loki just the same, but he claimed the vampire in the most intimate way he could when he came hard for the third time, filling Loki with his hot seed.   
  


Loki drew them back, so Thor was on top, and pulled down his neck, beginning to feed again, moaning when he was entered again. By the time their hunger for blood and lust was sated, Thor had all but collapsed on top of Loki, who sealing a fresh mark on his shoulder. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered into his exhausted partner’s ear, kissing him wherever he could reach. “I love you so much.” 

 

\--

 

The cabin Loki had found in Alaska was cozy and luxurious. A blizzard had started as soon as they arrived, so the plans Loki had for a night hike were thrown out. Luckily, they could stay as long as they wanted. 

 

“It's been many, many years since I've been here.” Loki said as they sat on the couch, cuddled up under furs, watching the weather howl outside. 

 

Thor pulled away from the window, a large smile on his face. He'd never seen anything like Alaska. There were so many trees, so much greenery-, and the air was crisp and clean. Nothing like the city at all.    
  
He tossed another log onto the fire, having opted for traditional wood rather than anything gas powered. It just added to the effect of everything and Thor went to join Loki on the couch.    
  
"What did you do here last time?" He asked curiously, kissing his cheek. There was so much Thor wanted to do that was hindered by the blizzard, but even the storm itself was a beautiful sight. Snow flurried around in swirls that glistened in the light of their cabin, making it look almost iridescent. "And why would you ever leave?"

 

Loki laughed- it was a little ridiculous, why he went.

 

“Well, you know how I’ve always had all the money I could ever need?” He started, then laughed again. “I went mining for gold. It was a craze in the mid 1800’s, but it provided the perfect cover for why I had the money that I did. Every forty years or so, I either had to disappear for a bit, or reinvent myself. Gold mining was the best way at the time for me to pretend I had just come into money. I actually did find a lot of gold- it’s what bought my mansion.” 

 

With his eyesight and honed reflexes, Loki had been able to mine at night, and go where humans couldn’t go. 

 

“After a few years, pretending to get by, I was able to ‘move up’ in a society that I had largely created with a few of my coven. Being nouveau riche was actually quite fun- I got to be rude to people I hated and then could blame it on me being new money.” Loki said, giggling as memories came to mind. “I’d been to Alaska before it was Alaska. Then I waited a few centuries and came back for mining. Then I left.” 

 

"Wow-," Thor said, honestly impressed. Loki had lived so many lives, done so many things that it was hard to keep the timeline straight in his mind, but Thor was always interest, always wanting to hear more stories and watch as Loki relived a lot of happy moments, and some that were not so happy too.   
  
Thor briefly wondered if he himself had been around that long would have half as many tales. He'd like to think he would, but every night Loki had a new story to tell.    
  
His favorites had been of small villages or towns he'd visited, or even built up, becoming a hidden pillar of the community before quietly pulling away when they could sustain themselves.    
  
Those, and of course spy stories.    
  
"Did anyone ever recognize you when you came back to some places?"

 

“I tried to make sure everyone who knew me had passed on before I went back to certain places... But it happened four times.” Loki said, rubbing his lover’s side absentmindedly. “Only two of those times was it very serious. As the world grew older, it became more complicated.” 

 

Relaxed fully, his mind wandered back to the first century he had been a vampire- oh, the mistakes he made along the way. 

 

“War is a terrible thing... I lost so many to it, and had to watch so many die...” He murmured, looking into the fire. One member of his coven developed PTSD. His coven made the choice to put him in a forced sleep, to see if time could heal his mental wounds- but watching someone you consider family starve and beg and plead for food, and eventually death... Loki knew none of them came out the same from that event. 

 

“One time I got recognized... It was a German young man, the son of an officer who had been a director of an extermination camp. Ten years after the war, I was on an errand, and he passed by me in the street... He called me by the name I had used in the war.” Loki remembered it clearly, and why the man’s son knew him. “I killed his father. Shot him... Between the eyes. Aside from the atrocities of his job, he had been abusing the children of the camp. I didn't know his son had seen me do it, but the boy followed me and cornered me... If I hadn't silenced him, I would've most likely gone to trial for war crimes. I had a rank within the Reich, to undermine it as much as possible.” 

 

Turning his head, he looked at Thor, eyes filled with sorrow from a hundred lives. 

 

“It's hard... It’s very hard to live as many lives as I have lived.” He confided. “When I was young, people barely lived to their forties. I had to die so many times and uproot and run. When my coven finally formed, when we found each other, it was the first real family I had had in seventy years. Older vampires taught me how to maintain my family fortune, how to die and be reborn in a new place, taught me languages and culture... That's why I kept Sigyn close to me all these years- she needed family.” 

 

Kissing Thor, Loki couldn't help but feel the same relief he felt when the last plague had hit the world, and vampires were too common to hide anymore. After a few years of tension and confusion, his coven made the choice to send a few representatives out into the world, to expose them fully. Some humans tried to require a statute of limitations be made for vampires- that it needed to extend at least one hundred years for any crimes. Odin, one of the oldest members of his coven to have been turned and have survived, loved law, and had since his human life. Successfully, he argued for the right to privacy for vampires, and that actions taken by them during times of need should be accepted as is. While Loki had never been too fond of the snarky male, it was thanks to him he could exist in the world with the luxuries and privacy he did have. 

 

“I'm just convinced....” He began, threading his delicate fingers thorough Thor’s hair. “That everything that is happening... happens for a reason, and it doesn't have to be good... but I'm convinced my life up until this point has been the way it has so I could meet you... and so I could love you.” 

 

Thor didn't think he'd ever heard such sweet words, even from Loki, and he was brimming with returned love as he smiled broadly. He brought Loki closer to kiss him, lingering longer than usual on his cold lips.    
  
"You really believe that?" He finally said, blue eyes catching green. Of all the lives Loki had lived and experienced, and all the people he had known and loved. Other feeder, even children.. did Loki really believe Thor had been at the pinnacle?   
  
While Thor didn't have a tenth of experience Loki had, he felt as though the same things had brought he and Loki together. Out of everything, of everyone, what could have been the chances of Thor clicking on Loki's profile, only to have them become the perfect match in every possible way.    
  
Thor loved Loki more deeply than he'd ever allowed himself to love anyone. With Loki, it had been so easy to fall in love that it was scary, and part of the reason Thor held onto so many doubts early in their relationship.

 

“I love you with all of my being.” He replied. “I've loved many times before... But I haven't felt a love like this since I was human... It’s the kind of love you mortals know.” 

 

As he said it, he realized he meant it, and he realized what it meant. At Thor’s confused look, he explained it. 

 

“It's the love that you have for another person- the person you want to spend your life with.” Loki said in a hushed voice, fear suddenly creeping into his mind. The tears he hadn't let out when he almost lost Thor finally came crashing out, realizing that even though he hadn't lost Thor that night on the bridge, he would lose him in the future. Even with Thor’s acceptance and love... It would all disappear. “God, why? Why?” 

 

Thor had felt the smaller man shudder before the tears fell, and Thor sat up a little and held Loki.    
  
"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"   
But then Thor realized what Loki had said-.... and what it meant.    
Oh.   
  
.....oh.   
  
He held Loki tight to him. It was something he himself had tried not to think about. That he would die of old age, or disease, or his own actions,. In any rate, Loki would outlive Thor and be alone again.    
  
The only he could prevent it was to become a vampire himself. Despite old folklore, the stories of turning had been wrong. It was a plague, and nothing that could be transferred  from bite to bite. And with the preventative medicine ready for new outbreaks, in this day and age, it was almost impossible.    
  
So Thor just held Loki as close as he could as the vampire sobbed.   
"It will be ok, baby," Thor spoke softly, stroking the dark hair splayed along his neck. "That's a bridge we will deal with when we come to it. Together. But not a day sooner, ok? I've still got decades in me,"

 

“I don't want time to move.” He said into the embrace. “Time is my enemy.... if I had gotten to you a second later... I would've lost you. My sweet, sweet Thor.” 

 

Sniffling, he willed himself to stop crying, sitting up to wipe his tears. He didn't mean to cry- he had never cried over losing his feeders, except for Brunnhilde. In fact, most of his feeders died of old age and it was a peaceful and beautiful parting. But losing Thor would kill Loki. 

 

“You're my sun when I can't go out during the day...” Loki whispered, stroking one of the soft cheeks gently. “You're the reason I wake. You're the reason I feel like I'm  _ alive _ .” 

 

Thor closed his eyes, tears escaping down his face and put a hand on Loki's. He took a wavering breath and met his gaze once more.   
  
"Whatever it takes, however long it takes, I'm going to make sure I deserve you and the love you've gifted me each and every day I still draw breath." He kissed him, slow, soft, meaningfully sorrowful.   
  
Death was the reality neither of them wanted to face. Even as Thor stood on that bridge he had been afraid. Afraid to die, afraid to leave Loki,.   
  
"Promise me, Loki. Promise me when I do,.. when I am dead, don't put yourself into slumber. Don't die with me." He pleaded quietly against him.

 

“You can't make me promise that, Thor...” Loki said firmly, holding Thor’s head to his chest, keeping him close. “I will not promise you that.” 

 

Sitting up, he began to slide off his clothes, and pulled at Thor’s.

 

“Let's stop wasting time talking about this. It's a beautiful night to make love by the fireplace.” 

 

\---

 

Exhausted from their vigorous feeding and lovemaking, Loki laid back on the soft furs, appreciating the warm crackling of the fireplace next to him. He had gotten up and made Thor food, which the human was eating next to him, replenishing his energy. Loki waited for a few moments, before going to the windows and closing the curtains tightly. The sun would be rising soon. 

 

“You should bundle up and watch the sunrise, love.” Loki suggested, laying down on the furs again, draping one over part of his lower half, but still leaving his torso and long legs exposed for the most part. A long time ago, he had been a king’s “pet” and had laid like this, waiting for his king every night. Thor was his king now. 

 

Thor slowly looked Loki up and down, appreciating the pose with a smirk.   
  
"Mm I think this view is better." He placed the food to the side, stretching widely before half attaching Loki into another cuddle, ruining the dignified pose with a laugh.

 

Loki giggled in his grasp, and gently pushed him away after a few moments. 

 

“Trust me, love.” He said between soft kisses. “You don't want to miss it.” 

 

He then pointed with a commanding air to the stack of warm clothes they had bought for the trip and told the human to get dressed. 

 

With a feigned pout, Thor reluctantly pulled away and did as his vampire ordered, unable to keep from smiling as he did.    
  
Thick blue jeans, a few shirts layered in flannel, and then over that a heavy black coat that reached down to Thor's knees. His boots had were lined and waterproof so he could go through the snow without having to worry about it sinking into the material.    
  
After dressing sufficiently, Thor returned to Loki and knelt beside him, kissing him sweetly. He wished Loki could go with him, to watch the sun rise. Then- he got an idea. "Where's your phone?" He asked, already getting up and looking for it.    
  
He found it quickly and half tossed it to Loki, who caught it with ease. "Answer as soon as I call." He smiled and left out the door.   
  
Thor made the short trek through the snowy path. The blizzard had ended sometime during the night, leaving everything in a thick pristine blanket of white. His breath came out in billowing puffs and he loved the way the new snow crunched under his boots. It was so different than city snow.   
  
Thor finally got to the spot that overlooked a large swath of the snowy mountain. Dusting off a rock, Thor settled down on it and pulled out his own phone. He video called Loki, smiling as soon as his vampire answered. "Hey baby," he panned the phone to take in the scenery, stopping at the overlook.    
"I wanted both of us to enjoy the sunrise."   
  
He settled the phone in front of him, as if the small device could have been Loki cuddled up to him facing out. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was close.    
  
A few golden rays shot over the snow as the sun broke the horizon, bathing the pale snow in light. The new snow sparkled like jewels, and the higher the sun rose, the more the snow began to look like a sea of shimmering gold.   
  
"Wow-.." Thor whispered, breath caught by the sheer beauty of it all.

 

Loki couldn't stop smiling as he watched the sunrise with Thor, the screen showing the beauty of the world waking with the sun. His favorite part was hearing Thor's somewhat labored breath as he adjusted from the walk, which couldn't have been too easy. Then the gasp he let out as the sun rose. He had had the same reaction, daring to peek out from the safety of a cave he had found to stay in, so many years ago. In fact, Loki had almost been burned by the sun, unable to stop himself from leaning out further to look at it. 

 

Loki kept silent while Thor sat and watched the sunrise, not wanting to break the magical moment. It was just as gorgeous as he remembered and he was very touched that his lover had thought to include him. 

 

When Thor turned the phone around to look at him, Loki told him to stay out as long as he wanted, but reminded him that he had plans for them for the night. 

 

“Make sure you come home soon enough to get rest, babe.” He said, looking at utter joy in Thor's face, so easy to read even over the video call. “I'll be waiting for you.” 

 

He blew a kiss to the screen and then ended the call so Thor could have time to himself in the new landscape. With a smile on his face, he turned to the fire and fell fast asleep. 

 

Thor had stayed out another two hours, looking over the glistening landscape and exploring the morning forest. It was so peaceful, even with birds singing loudly from the branches high above, it was the most tranquil thing Thor had experienced in his life.    
  
When he finally came back to the house, his nose and ears were red with cold and his coat dusted with the snow that had fallen from branches or brushed up from the bushes. He entered the darkened house as quietly as he could, knowing his lover would still be well asleep by now.    
  
He kicked off his boots by the door as well as his coat on the hook before venturing inside once his eyes adjusted. Loki was curled up in the furs, and he was sure if the vampire had been a cat he would be purring.    
  
With a soft smile, Thor tossed in a few more logs to the fire so that it would last while they slept. After getting undressed once more, Thor lay down next to Loki and pulled him close to warm him even further and too fell quickly to sleep.

 

\---

 

Loki had food cooking when Thor woke up, and served him a large breakfast, telling him to eat up. 

 

“I wanted to go on a hike over to the nearby mountain. There's also a huge expanse of fields next to it.” Loki said, getting dressed while his human ate. “It's such a beautiful night.” 

 

Loki was wearing much less clothing than Thor, and realized he forgot to show his human the heat tech clothing he had bought for him. It allowed Thor to wear less bulky clothing, which would help for the activities Loki wanted them to do. 

 

Stepping outside for a moment, he checked in the garage that was attached to the cabin. Next to the hover car, were two covered four wheelers, and he turned them out and moved them out front for the pair. Then he went back inside, stamping his feet to get rid of any snow. 

 

“Are you almost ready baby?” He asked. 

 

Thor had just finished putting the dishes in the sink when Loki came in, and he nodded that he was and joined Loki by the door, pecking him on the cheek before they both went back out.   
  
Stepping out without his coat was odd feeling, but as Loki had assured him earlier, Thor didn't feel any of the cold through the significantly thinner material. In fact, it might have actually been warmer than all the layers he'd had on.   
  
He stopped and grinned when he saw the four wheelers, unable to contain the excitement that was already rising when he looked at Loki. While he'd never actually driven one, Thor had always wanted to after seeing them in magazines or on television.

 

“Let's do a loop around the cabin first, since its your first time.” Loki said, showing Thor all the controls. Of course Thor knew most because he rode his motorcycle, but out in the deeper snow, it was a different experience,  and four wheels were different than two. 

 

After he was entirely sure Thor could handle it, seeing him loop around a few times, Loki started up his four wheeler and sped off, knowing Thor was following him. The drive to the next mountain over was about twenty minutes long. When they got to the base of it, Loki took off the flat panel that was attached to the four wheeler, motioning for Thor to do the same. He shouldered on a pack he had made, which had water and food for his human and some extra heat tech clothing just in case. 

 

“Let's go to the top!” He said enthusiastically. 

 

"The top?"   
Thor craned his neck all the way up from the base to the top, and he grinned. It was a long way up but he couldn't help but be excited to see what the forest might look like at night from that view. Especially with the nearly full moon being the only light guiding their way as they both started on the path.    
  
The snow was just as beautiful at night as it had been in the morning. The snow shimmered in the moon light in silvers and blues, and while there were no birds singing this late at night, the forest still felt so lively.    
  
Thor glanced at Loki as they hiked. The vampire looked like he was taking a simple stroll through the park, a soft smile gracing his face as they climbed.    
Thor-, on the other hand , was adding to the sounds of night with slightly harder breaths.    
It was a contrast that made Thor chuckle.    
  
"I don't think I ever realized just how lovely the night is." He said when Loki looked over to him. Thor realized that when Loki was bathed in moonlight, he was like the snow; pristine. Even in the darkness Thor could see the subtle glint of green from his eyes and it made him smile. 

 

Loki smiled and knelt down, showing his back to Thor, taking the pack and slinging it on his front instead. 

 

“Get on, Thor. I'll carry you for a bit.” He said, not moving until Thor had climbed onto his back. Standing up, he adjusted the pack and Thor a bit, before continuing to walk up, his boots crunching in the snow as they went. When his human’s breath had gone back to normal, Loki put him down. The path itself was smooth, with not many rocks and trees up the side of the mountain Loki had chosen for them to climb up. 

 

While Thor had been reluctant at first to have Loki carry him, it was still a unique experience for the large blond to be picked up with such ease. He doubted he'd ever get used to it.   
  
With renewed breath m, they hiked the rest of the way up the mountain, pausing occasionally when Thor would get distracted by the snow or the occasional wildlife. He had shaken Loki's shoulder in an attempt to quietly not startle the owl he was trying to show him. It was huge, and when the smaller man looked it took silent flight further off into the woods.    
  
They got to the top of the mountain finally. It was plateaued, with blankets of unmarred snow hugging nearly every surface.

 

Loki sighed at the sight- it didn't get old. And Thor’s enthusiasm for it made him all the more happy to have shown it to him. 

 

“Isn't it beautiful, Thor?” He asked, smiling at his lover who couldn't stop looking absolutely delighted by everything he saw. Alaska was one of the places left in the world where development was stalled by the natural elements. It was also protected by many international laws, to preserve the wildlife, some of which were on the verge of extinction. 

 

“Hey, drink and eat this.” He said, his caretaker instincts kicking in and he handed Thor the water, and a protein bar. They stood quietly for a moment longer, then Loki took out the piece of metal he had taken from the four wheeler. 

 

“Let's sled down!” 

 

Thor looked down the slope, only now really realizing it was rather steep. Just like many of the other things on this trip, this was something Thor had never had the chance to do. Sure when he was a child he had a small hill that was no more than a few feet of sliding, but this-, was much- much farther.   
  
Seeming to sense his human's apprehension, Loki laughed and told him he didn't have to go down by himself as he straddled over the metal. He patted the spot behind him. Thor didn't want to admit it looked intimidating, so without much more hesitation he got behind.    
  
As soon as he adjusted, his arms gently went around Loki's waist, and he nodded when the vampire asked if he was ready.

 

“Hold on tight! And don't panic! Just let me do everything.” He said, and when Thor let him know he understood, he put his legs up and let their bodyweight move the sled down. Letting out a whoop, Loki leaned forward, making them gain speed and sat up when Thor's arms were wrapped so tightly around him, it would've hurt a human. 

 

With grace, he stuck out a foot and slowed them down slightly, weaving in and out, looking ahead to find the smoothest paths so the bumps wouldn't terrify his lover. Loki couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face, but wouldn't risk looking back to see if Thor was also having fun. That could mean running into a tree. He saw a small ledge formed by a snow covered rock, and aimed for it, causing them to fly into the air for a moment. The vampire angled them to land, and then turned and kept going down. Soon, they reached the bottom, and Loki continued to control the sled all the way to the bottom, slowing them to a stop near the four wheelers.

 

“That was so much fun!” He whooped, trying to stand up, but Thor's arms were clasped permanently around him it seemed. Looking back, he saw tears welling in his lover’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

 

Thor didn't answer right away, still trying to convince himself he could breathe, not even realizing the tear that fell.    
He had closed his eyes halfway down the mountain, terrified they were going to smash into a tree or rock. But, Loki had ever so gracefully avoided certain disaster, but now that they were still he still couldn't move himself.   
  
He could feel Loki laughing under his grip, clearly finding it absolutely endearing as Thor finally came back to himself and managed a small nod.    
  
It took a few more moments and Loki reminding him that his arms were still clamped around him for Thor to finally release his hold on the vampire.    
  
That had been exhilarating- terrifying, fun- and again- terrifying. Thor still couldn't find his voice, but he wiped his face and stood up when Loki did, albeit far more unsteadily as the ride left him jelly-legged.

 

“I'm sorry, baby.” He laughed, holding him close. “Are you sure you're okay?” 

 

He helped him to his four wheeler, and kissed the cold face over and over again, unable to stop his endearing laughs at how sweet Thor looked while scared half to death. When his human was less shaken up, Loki put the metal attachments back on the four wheelers. 

 

“Come on, let's go to that field and we can do something you'll actually like.” 

 

Thor actually managed a chuckle this time, and after once more reassuring Loki that he was totally fine, he followed Loki down a much wider and smooth road.   
  
Thor could hear the snow under the sound of the quiet engines, leaving tracks behind them that would probably be swallowed up by morning time, preserving the natural beauty of it all.   
  
It took them about 10 minutes before Loki finally slowed his four wheeler and tutted it to the side, and Thor did the same, parking right behind him.    
  
By this time Thor had finally found his voice again and he kissed Loki as soon as he was off the vehicle.    
"Let's find a hill not so steep next time," he suggested as Loki picked his pack off the 4 wheeler and slung it over his shoulder.

 

“But it’s so much more fun.” He pouted, but bent down and attached the metal attachment via rope, to the back of the four wheeler. “Sit.” 

 

At Thor's apprehension, Loki pointed to the side open field. 

 

“Oh come on, you're telling me you don't want to do that?” Loki asked, and again Thor gave him a look that clearly said he didn't want to do it. “Fine, you pull me.”

 

Thor smiled. /This/ he could do. He gave Loki a quick 'thank you' kiss and got into the four wheeler, waiting for Loki to situate himself on the platform.    
  
Once he gave Thor a double thumbs up, the human tore off into the field. Having driven the motorcycle so long handling this was easy, and he swerved and swung Loki on the sled behind him.   
  
He heard a joyful holler from behind and couldn't help but grin as he took another sharp turn, slinging Loki around before gassing straight again. He knew Loki held on because the vampire hadn't stopped laughing the entire time.

 

Loki shrieked with glee as Thor took off- and was more than happy that Thor was taking his revenge with speed. The snow was smooth and the field was massive, and his cackles pierced through the night. He could tell Thor was doing his best to throw him off and that only increased his excitement. 

 

“Faster!” He roared. 

 

Thor was surprised to hear the request, but he hunkered down on the machine and pushed it full throttle. Snow kicked up behind the wheels as the meter on the small dashboard raised the faster he went.    
  
He turned the wheel sharply, kicking his leg out like he would his bike to counter balance the machine and heard Loki whipping behind him in a joyous scream.    
  
It was infectious and Thor was laughing just as loudly as he swerved like a serpent, but Loki held tight no mater what maneuvers Thor attempted.      
  
Thor pushed the car as fast as he could make it go, speeding to the center of the field before turning the wheel sharply again, but this time keeping it turned as he did a full circle, whirling Loki in a dizzying loop.

 

The snow kicked up and dusted him, so he ducked his head. 

 

Soon, Thor slowed to a stop, and Loki got up, stopping Thor as he tried to get off, instead precariously sitting on his lover’s lap

 

“That was so much fun.” He said, pulling Thor's face up to kiss him deeply. “Are you sure you don't wanna go for a spin?” 

 

Thor replied no, saying he had more fun swinging him around, causing them to both laugh. Sitting together, they were silent, watching the peaceful area surrounding them. Then Loki pointed. 

 

“Look, babe.” He said. 

 

Thor looked to where Loki had pointed, up towards the star saturated sky.   
  
A pulse of light shimmered through the sky, lazily dancing and shining like an astral ribbon. With an audible gasp, Thor realized what it was.   
  
The Aurora Borealis.   
  
Hues of blues and greens and yellows interlaced themselves and Thor covered his mouth as it dropped. It was stunning. It was more than stunning- it was dreamlike.    
  
He felt his eyes watering in sheer happiness, unable to tear his gaze away from the sky. "Loki-" Thor's voice cracked under his hand. "Loki it's - it's so beautiful-"

 

He held Thor close, and understood the beauty. It never ceased to bring tears to his eyes either, and he stroked his lover’s blond hair softly. There were so many wonders in the world he knew Thor had never seen, and made up his mind to take him to see them all. He was going to make sure Thor's life was vibrant, and full. From here on out, there would be no more hardships. 

  
Thor and Loki spent another two weeks at the cabin, having simply let their phones die and allowed themselves to be cut off from the rest of the world.    
  
It was just the two of them. Every night Loki had them do something, and Thor kept the same child-like enthusiasm for each. But at the end of the night, they always found a place to look up at the northern lights.    
  
It was as close to heaven as Thor could imagine. It was exactly what they needed, what he needed. Their bond was healing, possibly even stronger than it had before. Thor didn't doubt Loki's appreciation and love for him any more, and Thor made sure Loki knew the same for him.   
  
When it was time for them to leave and return to the city, neither were too fast to pack, reluctant to leave it behind. But there were reports of a heavy snow storm coming in, and they weren't quite prepared enough to spend another week snowed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting to see how the last chapter made people so upset. Which is good because I was low-key worried people would try to romanticize the shit out of what is clearly toxic elements in their relationship. Anyways~ stay tuned for the last chapter. - yakisoba


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus! But we are both back, babies!

The couple was laughing when they arrived back , regardless for not wanting to come home yet. Loki was already getting Thor excited for another trip, despite not really knowing where to go next, but just the idea of going to another brand new place was enough to get him giddy.

The dumped their stuff and were beginning to unpack when they heard a knock at the apartment door. It was late, and they exchanged a look since neither of them were expecting anyone, especially since they had quite literally just returned. 

Thor moved to go answer it, but Loki moved ahead of him to do so first. 

Sigyn and Fandral were at the door, looking a little distraught.   
"I told you I saw their car!" Fandral exclaimed as Sigyn threw her arms around Loki.

“We missed you too-” Loki began to say, but was cut off by the look Sigyn gave him as she stood back. “What?” 

Sigyn could only shake her head, and silenced Fandral, who opened his mouth to speak. 

“It's here.” She said. 

Loki looked from them and saw Thor was looking equally confused. 

“Amora called... Sif didn't make it.” She said, and it hit Loki. 

Thor felt his heart stop.   
No-,,, no that - they couldn't mean she--  
But the looks Sigyn and Fandral had written across their faces were nothing less of grim.

"Wait- wait what do you mean she didn't make it- what -" he looked to Loki and then back to Sigyn, panic starting to rise. "Where is Sif-"

Loki grabbed him, his skin even paler than usual. 

“There's a new wave?” He asked Sigyn, who nodded. Then he looked at Thor. “You are not to leave this apartment unless it is burning down.” 

Then he grabbed Sigyn, taking her to his office, ordering her to tell him everything as he opened his holopad up, and dialed for Jane. 

Thor was left still standing there in a complete dazed confusion when he felt Fandral's hand on his shoulder. 

"Thor-," he could tell the smaller man was fighting back tears. 

"What. Happened?" Thor didn't mean to sound angry but he refused to believe Sif wasn't ok.

"I'm so sorry Thor. There- there's a new plague. A vampiric plague. And, Sif was one of the first to catch it.. she.. she didn't survive the turning."

"No-,,." Thor took a few steps back feeling like the floor had just come out from under him. "No no she was fine I just spoke to her before I left she was FINE!"

"It's fast Thor-, faster than anything the vampires have seen before," Fandral stepped forward to comfort Thor who was on the edge of breaking down.

He had just spoken to Sif- he had just seen her. She was dead- his best friend- was dead.

Fandral supported Thor as he all but collapsed to the floor, unable to keep himself together any longer.

“When was the first case?” He asked the holo projection of Jane, who was grabbing for something he couldn't see.

“Ten days ago, in China. A young boy contracted the plague and died within 24 hours. Loki, in all the waves, have we seen it act this fast?” 

He shook his head. His own initial contraction had him laid in bed for two weeks before he turned. 

“You're saying he didn't wake? The longest case of the last death was five days.” He asked, trying to clarify. 

“Yes, but the child had no last death. So far, there have been 100,000 plus cases reported. Its spreading quicker and killing faster than ever before. We're deploying the vaccine as fast as we can, but we don't know anything about this new plague. Not only is it faster and better, the infection rate is even higher.” Jane said, adjusting her glasses as she looked back up from her notes to him. After she had been turned, Jane turned her entire immortality to medicine. The plague was her main concern, since it ruined her world. 

Loki rubbed his temples. 

“Have her leave.” Jane said, looking at Sigyn, who opened her mouth to object, but Loki waved his hand at her. 

“Please go comfort Thor. I need to focus on this right now.” He said, and Sigyn could see the 900 years he had lived on his face suddenly. “Please.” 

She made her way downstairs, and joined Fandral in holding the distraught human. 

“Doctor,” Loki said, looking at Jane. “Has the Lawyer requested a meeting?” 

“Yes, Rememberer.” Then she signed off, and he leaned over his desk, shoulders heavy. 

It took Thor another 10 minutes of solid sobbing before he could get himself together enough to demand answers.

While Fandral had been flustered at Thor's sudden anger, Sigyn was calm, answering every question that was tossed at her.

No one knew how she contracted the plague, but it had taken her down by the next day after a long bout of severe illness.

The table broke when Thor banged his fist into it after being told Sif had tried calling him. But his phone had been dead and he hadn't bothered charging it while time. That had been four days ago.   
She tried to tell him goodbye.

Fandral went to Thor's side again as he broke down more when he was told there would be no funeral. That her body had already been burned when she failed to reawaken as a vampire to minimize the spread. 

Sigyn told him that until he had the vaccine, he was to obey Loki's orders to the T. The only reason Fandral had been allowed out with Sigyn was he had a gas mask with him.

Loki made his way downstairs and saw Thor on the floor, looking distraught. 

“Come here, baby.” He said, picking Thor up, holding him on the couch, and nuzzled into his lover. “I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry.” 

Looking at the two, it was clear from his expression he wanted them to leave. 

“Please stay safe.” He said as they left, and cradled his human to him, feeling lost as they sat, and he held Thor. 

His phone was still dead, but he had brought down his holopad, and he held Thor with one arm, while he continued to check statistics with the other hand, cooing softly whenever Thor let out a sob. The number of 100,000 in ten days meant 1000 per day on average was the ratio he had. As usual, there was no evidence of how the boy in China had even contracted the plague, but it was spreading fast, as evident by how Sif was one of the 800 cases in their city alone. There were no survivors as far as they could tell. The last death was still being observed for many, but officials were ordering the bodies to be destroyed within 48hrs if there were no signs of last death. 

“Baby, it's not your fault.” He whispered to Thor. “None of us could have known.” 

Thor couldn't upheave the guilt for not being there for his lifelong friend.

"I can't even say I'm sorry - or even goodbye," his voice was muffled as he buried it in Loki's shoulder. "I thought the virus was supposed to turn them - but- Sigyn said no one is surviving." He looked up to Loki. 

It wasn't fair- he didn't care how childish a sentiment it was, it was still true. Sif should have survived- she was strong she deserved to live.

“This strain is stronger and more efficient than before, Thor. We don't even know if our vaccines are effective.” He said honestly, pulling Thor into a firm kiss. “That's why I need you to stay here, baby. I need to go meet my coven.... We’re going to try and assess what we can do.”

He absolutely hated that Thor would be alone while he grieved, but Loki had to go to the meeting. The others would have more information, and would rely on Loki to be there to record it all. 

“Baby, my sweet baby, please don't leave the apartment. I almost lost you once,” He kissed Thor's face softly. “It can't happen again, it just can't.” 

Thor nodded understanding, holding Loki just as tight. "I promise-, I won't leave." He suppressed another shuddering breath and kissed him again, softer. 

"When are you leaving? --When will you be back?" He asked, not wanting to let Loki go. He didn't want to be alone, but he knew he couldn't go with him, nor would Loki allow him to go to Sigyn if it meant being exposed.

“I can wait an hour to leave at the most... I'd be back by morning, hopefully. And with a vaccine for you.” He said, stroking his hair. “So can you stay put for me? It'll be a few hours... I don't want to leave you, baby.” 

But he had to. It was his duty. 

They spent that hour together, with Loki going over and over again on the holopad all that they knew. Occasionally, members of his coven would update the working statistics page they shared. Two more had died in the city, with a total of 48 passing in the hour. A ping on his phone let him know the car to pick him up was there. 

“I love you, Thor, and I'm so sorry. But please stay here.” He said as he took his holopad with him and kissed Thor as he left, shutting the door tightly. Going down the elevator, he got in the car and was greeted by the Seer. 

“Hello, Heimdall.” Loki greeted. The man nodded at him, golden eyes shining brightly as they sped off to their meeting. 

The apartment was quiet, too quiet. Even as Thor sat on the couch trying to stop the tears from coming, everything felt like it was stiflingly silent. 

Loki would only be gone a few hours-, it would be better when he came back, Thor reassured himself. But it did nothing to ease him right now. 

He walked around aimlessly for several minutes, eventually deciding to finish unpacking his and Loki's things. He popped his phone on the charger just in case Loki called and set about keeping himself busy, but a few minutes in, his phone went off. Once- twice- three-, it kept pinging about a dozen times by the time Thor put the things down to check it.

Missed calls and missed messages. Some from Sigyn, Arora, and even Fandral, but most were from Sif. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he opened the messages.

:Thor- hey I hope it's fun there. Call me it's important:

:Thor charge your phone- please I need to talk to you:

:ANSWER YOUR PHONE:

:I've called six times, I don't know where you are but I need you. I just need to talk to you I'm sorry please call me:

:I don't have any time, I called and the things I wanted to tell u I want to tell you in person. I don't think Im going to getthat chance am I? Call me I :

:Thor this is Arora. Sif is dying we can't get a hold of you anywhere, she wanted to talk to you but she won't do it over texts. She asked me to write it down. Please come back soon so she can see you I think it could help her heal:

The voicemails boded the same messages, but Thor could hear his friend's voice weakening with each call. The last one was Arora too, and he could hear Sif in the background. 

Thor had to hang up halfway through- unable to bare hearing Sif wheezing and crying in the background. 

-

Thor stared out of the window, his mind buzzing and numb at the same time as he twisted his phone absently in his hand.

Sif's last words to him were written on a note back in her apartment. Something she wanted to say face to face something she needed him to do, but Thor couldn't even honor that, because of this fucking plague. 

This plague that had swooped out of nowhere and wiped out hundreds of thousands already. 

Thor had once considered purposely infecting himself.- he could survive it right? But Sif's sudden death and Loki's extreme concern had halted those thoughts, 

But he felt sick,. He had grown up with her, and she had cared for him in more ways than he could count, and the ONE time she needed him, he hadn't been there. It didn't matter that he couldn't have known, it did nothing to lessen the anger he had for himself. 

Maybe-,.. maybe he could just.. her apartment wasn't far-  
He could take a hover car, take it from this building's garage to hers he wouldn't even step outside really. And- he could make a gas mask out of the things in the apartment just in case. 

Loki wouldn't have to know.  
\---

Thor finished putting together his makeshift mask and took a deep breath before reaching for the front door. Sif's apartment was only a few blocks away, and he could get the hover car from the parking garage since his bike would leave him too exposed. 

But as he got to the bottom and in the lobby of the high rise, he stopped again. The streets outside were nearly vacant, with the exception of a few undoubted vampires.

Thor had never seen the streets so desolate. 

What the hell was he doing?

This was stupid- he should just wait, he could wait for Loki to come back. Thor had no idea how long this plague would last, and he had promised Loki he wouldn't do something stupid. And this was probably the epitome of stupid. 

With a small breath Thor turned back towards the elevators, and that's when he heard it. A yell. A small voice just beyond the doors of the high rise.

Thor turned and saw a small girl outside, running. She was alone. Thor's heart dropped. 

"Someone please! I need help!" The girl couldn't be more than 12, and she was passing by the vampires whom ignored her. Thor felt his gut twist- she was begging them, but they were pushing her away each time. 

Maybe Thor couldn't help save Sif but he could damn well help this little girl. 

He ran towards the door, hearing the manager shout at him as he did.   
"Hey we're on lockdown you can't go out there!" But Thor got to the door and scrambled to unlock it. 

"There's a kid out there!" He yelled back, and the girl banged on the doors desperate to get in. Thor pulled the doors towards him, breaking the seal and feeling the rush of cool January air before the door was suddenly slammed shut. 

The manager and a guard had forced the doors shut.   
"You'll infect us all you fucker!" The guard yelled. "She's already infected can't you see that??" He pointed to the girl.

She was right on the other side of the glass, she was pale, gaunt, under her eyes were dark and red. She was doubled over, clearly in pain and she coughed hard against the door, leaving specks of nearly black blood. 

"Please-" she cried, "My dad kicked me out- please let me in I don't wanna die."

But the manager relocked the door as the guard forced Thor back to his feet.   
"You're lucky we stopped you, else you'd end up like her too." He looked over his shoulder towards the sobbing girl. "Ain't nothing we can do for her now.. it's in God's hands whether she has her final death."

\---

“As you can see, like with the earliest record we have of plague DNA, the virus attaches itself to the white blood cells. In the past, it was a weaker strain, one human bodies could combat, have their last death, and wake as vampires.” Jane said, pointing the large holo graph of a DNA strand, the virus shown in a bright lime green color, a lime green spot appearing every few cms or so. “This particular sample, provided by the Collector, is from 1941, when the plague was isolated in the trenches from the western front. Here is a sample from someone who succumbed to the illness yesterday.” 

She clicked the holo pad in front of her, and pulled up a new strand. The lime green spots were everywhere- one could barely see the white blood cells they were attached to. 

“Here is your sample, Collector.” She said, handing it to a vampire with shocking white hair, who slipped it next to eight other vials of blood. 

Loki stood- it was his turn. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” He said. “As the Rememberer, it is my duty to remember what the council deems important. Recalling as many of you are well aware, the last plague was 214 years, 24 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, and 23 seconds ago as of ten days ago. Does the Council have anymore for me to remember?” 

A few vampires raised hands and shared information with him to remember, the statistics per infected area, as well as the names of people who were the first to die.

His part done, he continued to sit through the meeting, which lasted for several more hours. Jane, the Doctor, continued to stand to give insight about the vaccines and possible antidote. As the meeting came to a close, Jane stood and asked any vampires present with feeders to go to her. 

“Your feeders are the first to have the antidote we've been developing. However, there is no guarantee it will work, so keep to the precaution steps we have put in place.” She said, handing each vampire present two vials, which had instructions for use. 

Disturbed, as the virus had never before been this horrid, he made his way home. To get into his apartment, the guards had him use a chemical shower. Wiping his wet hair from his face, he unlocked the apartment doors, and made his way in. 

“Thor! Baby, I'm home.” Loki called, setting down his holopad. “Where are you?” 

He paused to listen, and bolted upstairs as he heard a labored wheeze coming from the bedroom. On the floor by the bed, Thor was laying, pale and coughing. The smell of the putrid, infected blood was in the air 

“No!” He yelled, dropping down to Thor’s side. 

Thor's eyes flickered upward as if just realizing Loki was even there.  
"Loki-," his voice cracked, and he pulled himself to sit up against the nightstand.

Thor had not even left the elevator when the coughing began. He refused to believe it at first-, that he couldn't have got sick that quick. 

But Thor had declined so rapidly that he could barely even talk without wheezing out of breath. 

"I'm sorry-" he whispered hoarsely, new tears streaking down his face. "I'm sorry I didn't-, I didn't listen-" he took Loki's hand. "A girl- a little girl - i - I opened- the doors-" He said between hard breaths and coughs.

“Shit, Thor!” Loki fumbled in his pockets, taking out the vials of both vaccine and antidote. He popped off the caps, and pulled up Thor’s sweaty shirt, exposing his torso. “Thor... Oh my god, Thor.” 

He held him close and stuck Thor with the vaccine. Then he stuck him with the antidote, ignoring the pained gasp his lover let out. 

Loki stripped him, ripping through his clothes where he couldn't easily get them off, then hoisted him into bed. 

“Stay here, baby. Stay right here.” He whispered, smoothing his hair back. Then he flew around his apartment, gathering things. Water, gentle foods, anything he knew of that could ease sickness. 

“Drink, baby.” He put a straw to Thor’s lips, and watched him drink water. Checking the clock, he realized it was about seven hours into his infection. While Thor sipped, Loki got Jane on the phone. 

The water felt like shards of ice going down his throat because of the fever, causing Thor to cough again. 

He didn't know what Loki had given him, but whatever it was was making him feel dizzy- or maybe it was just another symptom. 

His insides felt like they were stirring themselves into knots and every twitch of pain brought another. How veins felt like they were crawling, alive with fire that came in waves. Only after Loki had come home did the burning lessen some. 

"Loki-" he whispered, his body suddenly feeling heavy as he reached for Loki again, who readily took his hand once more. Thor was afraid he'd pass out again, he didn't want to sleep- he was afraid of he closed his eyes he wouldn't be able to open them again.

“I'm here, baby.” He said, holding his hand close, pressing his cold lips to the feverish skin. “I'm here. You just need to rest.” 

He turned to look at the holopad, seeing how Jane was observing Thor. She mentioned there was nothing else she could suggest, and that Thor needed rest, and stressed Loki to not drink any of his blood.

“Above all.... Keep him comfortable, Loki. That's all you can do at this moment.” She said, and a sadness in her eyes as she signed off. 

Loki climbed into bed with Thor, and laid with him, urging him to drink water every now and then. A steady eye on the clock, and he counted the seconds as they went by. He couldn't stand to listen to his lover’s labored breathing, so instead he talked. Stories of his past and his lives he had lived- he told Thor everything he could think of. But the most important thing he could think of was their future. 

“And we’ll go see the Great Wall, baby. It’s amazing. You will love it- it’s beautiful during day and during night. Then we will go to Egypt. The moon over the pyramids is startlingly gorgeous.” Loki said into his ear, rubbing Thor’s chest gently. “We have so much to see, baby, so you can't die.” 

 

Thor listened, every piece of him focused on the low cadence of Loki's voice as he spoke. It was helping ease the pain, and he nodded and gripped Loki's hand tighter.

"We'll go see it all-," Thor gave a wry smile, but he knew the statistics. He had heard Jane. But it didn't matter, he wanted to humor the chance he'd live. "Pyramids, China-,. I'll even give sledding another go," he chuckled, which caused him to cough hard.

Thor could taste the coppery blood on his tongue and he cringed as his stomach twisted again.

Loki buried his face in Thor’s neck, and breathed, calming himself. The cough sounded worse. 

“We can go back to Alaska, baby. I'll buy that cabin for us, Thor. And we can stay there as long as you want.” He whispered, rubbing his chest, and then he sat up, sitting Thor up to move behind him. As he sat behind him, he massaged his chest and back when he could. “And we can go to Brazil- they have really good food there, and the culture is so colorful. You'll love it.” 

As he rubbed his lover’s shoulders, he could feel Thor’s pulse slowing, and he couldn't stop the tears falling from eyes as he heard it slow, a bit at first. And then a bit more. His human’s breathing was getting more shallow.   
Loki moved from behind him, to his side, and held him. 

“Baby, keep fighting it.” He begged. “If you die, I can't live anymore.” 

The pain was subsiding. Loki's voice was getting softer, his touch warmer. 

"Loki," his voice was barely above a whisper. He looked up at him, blue eyes brighter ringed in red. "It's, going to be ok,"

His gaze unfocused, and he took a sharp shuddering breath. He swallowed hard as another hit him and felt Loki hold him tighter. 

"I -, love,. " Thor's voice trailed off. His chest stilled as his his breathing stopped. 

It was so cold. 

There was no more pain.

Loki couldn't- no, Thor wasn't- no.

He started to perform CPR, refusing to believe it, but there was no heartbeat. After twenty minutes, he stopped, and cried over Thor's body, rubbing his face in the blond hair, praying to any god he could think of to give Thor back to him. 

 

But no god listened to him. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Loki was collapsed over Thor when he felt Sigyn’s hands on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“Loki... Oh, Loki I'm so sorry.” She whispered, reaching out and stroking Thor’s face. Her friend turned and clung to her, sobbing. 

She shushed him softly, rocking them back and forth. Fandral was safely at home, but when Loki hadn't responded for 24 hours, she made the choice to go check on him. Her worst fears were confirmed as she walked into the apartment- she could smell death. A tear fell from her eye as she held him. Loki had just gotten happiness, had just learned how to love again fully... None of it was fair. 

She looked up to the ceiling, and not for the first time, cursed whatever being had released the plague. As she looked down, she gasped. 

Thor’s eyes were slowly opening. 

“Loki!” she nearly yelled.

He looked up, then turned around and saw.

“My safe- my safe!” He shouted to Sigyn, putting his hand down firmly on Thor’s chest, his other reaching for the bag of blood Sigyn handed him. He ripped it with his teeth and opened Thor’s mouth, and poured the blood in. 

“C’mon, baby. Take the blood.” He whispered. 

Thor had been shrouded in darkness, but slowly he heard Loki's voice. His mind was clouded- confused as the sounds were almost distorted. 

Then there was a rush of something warm in his mouth, surprising him so much he almost spit it out. But it was so sweet and it coated his throat like a nectar.

It was euphoric as he drank and his hands came up around Loki's, drinking deeper as he felt the warmth spreading through his body the more he did. Some spilled down his neck and left trailed of red that went ignored as he sat up.

Only when the contents were drained did Thor break away, taking a sharp breath he didn't need. He looked around in confusion, the fog beginning to lift as his eyes darted around the room to Sigyn and then finally to Loki. 

The vampire was crying but smiling. "Loki-?"

Loki held a hand to his mouth and couldn't help the sob he let out. 

“Thor-” He reached out, and despite his lover’s confusion, lifted his upper lip and saw the buds of two fangs. It would take another week or so for them to drop fully. “You made it, baby, you made it.” 

\---

“He's the first confirmed survivor of the plague. The Rememberer injected him with both the vaccine and the trial antidote. He had his final death and woke within 24 hours of being infected. We can get the word out to start administering both doses to those who have recently been infected. For those who have not been infected, the standard protocol is still in effect. For those who had seemingly passed, we will not waste antidote and continue cremate the bodies.” 

\---

It took a full week for Thor’s transformation. During that time, Loki strictly kept him on a feeding schedule. Luckily, Fandral had agreed to bloodlet whenever he could so Thor could have a constant source of food. During the long days when Thor was sleeping, Loki was monitoring him, and sending all notes and observations to Jane. 

“Good evening, my love.” Loki greeted when Thor opened his eyes. The older vampire couldn't help but hold breathe he didn't need to hold whenever Thor went to sleep. The lack of a heartbeat and warm blood disturbed him, but Thor’s reassuring smile each time he woke gave Loki hope that time would heal his concerns. 

Thor had taken most of this week really letting what happened sink in. Not having body heat felt bizarre, but no heartbeat was even stranger. He even 'held his breath', and was simply amazing that he really felt no need to take breath, though it was still something he did out of habit. 

Loki had to help Thor with a lot, especially the first days after the turn, pulling Thor out of the mindset of survivor's guilt. Loki would have none of that and reminded him that above all else, Sif would have been ecstatic Thor survived. 

Now, Thor pulled Loki into a kiss. His lover's mouth no longer felt cold to him, and despite not actually having any heat to share he pulled the blanket over Loki.  
"You've been watching over me again, haven't you." He accused with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere love, I promised."

Loki snuggled into his side. 

“It doesn't mean I have to stop looking over my love.” Loki countered. “Now I have an eternity to watch over you.” 

Kissing Thor, he stroked through the blond hair, and couldn't help the elation he felt at knowing Thor would be around forever. It would be a rough few years, getting Thor acclimated to vampiric life. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

Thor hummed softly.   
"Better. Still strange, but it's getting easier to sleep." Thor at first had trouble sleeping, not having realized how silent it would be without hearing his own blood flow or heartbeat. 

He ran his tongue along his newly formed teeth. "These-, on the other hand", Thor found he couldn't stop feeling them, either sliding his tongue along them or actually feeling them as if it was still some weird Halloween prop. Loki had laughed when Thor excitedly found he could use venom, although it would take much more practice to actually do it on will.

Loki let out a chuckle, then grew silent. He couldn't help but worry. Loki had money enough in the world to buy blood for them to eat, but he couldn't deny the feeling of a fresh feed. 

Thor asked him what was wrong. 

“I guess... I guess we should find you a feeder when the plague dies down.” He said quietly, sitting up, and looking down at his hands. Loki couldn't deny the jealousy lurking within him. How he wished the roles were reversed, so he could be Thor's feeder instead. 

"Hey.," Thor took Loki's hand in his, sitting up next to him. Thor had worried for Loki, for when his stored blood ran out, he could no longer provide for the older vampire.

To be honest, Thor hadn't even thought of a feeder for himself.   
"I'm in no rush to find one. I'm still wholly and come completely yours and I intend to keep it that way. I'm fine with drinking donated blood."

“Do you want one?” He asked, voice wavering. “It's a new life, and I know that, but... Can you blame this old fool for being jealous that you having a feeder means you would share that intimate pleasure with them? That we don't have this anymore?” 

He couldn't help but cry as he said one of his fears. 

“I'm so glad you're still here, and if that's how it has to be, then I can overlook it. But right now, that's all I can think about. It's so selfish of me- I know.” Loki cried, as Thor took him in his arms. 

"Shhhh," Thor comforted Loki, "Its not selfish at all." He said firmly. "But I don't need the feedings or the venom to be happily with you. I want nothing more than to spend my eternity with you, and no one else."

He tilted Loki's face up towards his own to kiss him. "You were my first experience, and you'll be my only. I'm more than happy with keeping these memories just the way they are."

He cried into his arms, and let Thor calm him down. 

“I just am scared of losing you, and your love, and your need for me.” He whispered, and listened as Thor soothe his fears away. “I love you, baby.” 

Thor replied that he loved him too, and kissed him deeply. 

\---

“How about going back to Alaska, baby?” Loki asked as Thor pushed him down onto the bed. “Back to that cabin? You said you'd go sledding again- oh!” 

Thor gave a growl, smirking as his hands freely roamed Loki's body, already slipping under the older vampire's pants between his cheeks. 

"I don't remember saying that-" Thor lied, "what about those pyramids though?"

“How can you remember that?” Loki’s head was tilted back, and Thor was nipping at his neck. With his hands, he urged Thor to bite him, moaning as Thor leaked venom into him. “Thor!” 

He pushed Thor's clothes off, then his own, as they rolled around on the bed. It had been three weeks since Thor's turning, and he had proved to Loki how strong he was by constantly pinning him down in bed. 

Thor grinned, using his new leverage to pepper him with kisses and nips as he set himself between Loki's long legs. 

"Because," he bit down on Loki, fangs easily puncturing his skin, feeling the tingling sensation of the venom transferring to the bite.   
"You're the one who suggested it," he said simply. 

He reached down between them to tug at Loki's erection as he spoke. "Although you also mentioned I think China?" He smiled again at the way Loki threw his head back at Thor's touch.

“You bastard.” Loki growled at him, flipping them over. “You can't just conveniently forget that and say ‘It's because I died’- you don't get to play that card.” 

He bit Thor’s neck, the scars from their feedings gone, and he couldn't help but mourn that fact. 

“Just shut up and take me.” He demanded, letting go of the bite, licking up Thor’s venom, which still had a citrus tinge to it. “Make me yours again tonight.” 

As they made love, Loki let go of his fears and doubts. Whatever the future had in store for them, they had love, time, and most important of all, each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story!  
> We almost left Thor dead, but neither of us had the heart to! Haha

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
